Mikey's Fight
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: When Michelangelo finds himself getting bullied he refuses to tell his brothers. But if he doesn't tell them soon, will he become self destructive? And will he end himself when things get too far? WARNING: BULLYING, SELF HARM, TALK OF SUICIDE, AND SUICIDE ATTEMPTS. MAY BE TRIGGERING. I DON'T OWN TMNT! Human Au
1. Chapter 1

**I totally own TMNT! *Lawyers glare at me* *Shudder* Ok, maybe I don't. *Glare at me harder* Ok, I don't own them in anyway! I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

The four brothers walked home from a long day at school. I mean, it was school. No fun in paradise.  
Especially for the youngest brother, Michelangelo. He was bullied all day at school, but had no intentions on telling his brothers. They had enough to worry about.

Leo was eighteen and planned on going to war.

Raph was seventeen and had homework to last him two weeks.

And Donnie was sixteen with the brain of a genius. He planned on making several science projects for science fairs and hoped to get a scholarship. Mikey had faith in his best friend.

Why Leo wanted to go to war was a qauestion everyone had. He must have just had a strong respect for his country. If the others were worried about him leaving, they sure didn't show it. Mikey often cried himself to sleep thinking about the thought. Yet, these memories kept hidden inside him.

Donnie looked at his little brother. His best friend. "Hey, you ok there, Mike? You're awful quiet."

Mikey nodded trying to hide the sadness in his eyes and voice, but to no avail. "Yeah, D. I'm fine." Donnie threw an arm around Mikey and rubbed his hand against his arm.

"Rough day at school?"

Mikey nodded. "Mhm."

"We can talk about it at home if you'd like." Mikey stopped walking for a moment which alarmed his older brothers.

"No. I'm fine." He said almost as if he was in a trance.

Don looked at him worriedly. "You sure, Mikey?"

"Yeah." Yet Mikey remained in a trance.

 _"Don't tell your brothers. We'll kill you if you do!"_

 _"You guys don't scare me!"_

 _"Oh, yeah? How about we hurt your brothers until we finally kill them?" His breath had hitched._

 _"Leave them alone! I won't tell, just leave them alone!" He smirked._

 _"We got 'im boys."_

"Mikey, Mikey!" Donnie shook Mikey's shoulders.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out there. We've been trying to get your attention for two minutes. You ok there?" Donnie asked.

Mikey nodded remembering the dreadful memory. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I just wanna go home now." Don looked reluctant but nodded. He wrapped his arm around his brother as the cold November air ate away at their skin.

Donnie knew that there was something wrong with his brother, and he was going to do everything to figure out what. Though he knew the task at hand would be dificult. If anyone was good at hiding emotions it was Mikey.

Soon the four arrived at home. Mikey tried desperately to get away from Donnie, but his attempts failed dramatically. Donnie knew when something was bothering his brother even if no one else did. Donnie drug Mikey to his room and locked the door behind him. He gently threw his little brother on his bed.

"Hey," Mikey yelled as he stood up with a furious look, "let me out!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Donnie said calmly, though it was quite evident that his younger brother was about to break down.

Mikey balled his fists, his baby blue eyes welling up with anger and tears, his teeth clenched. "Why can't you guys just leave me alone?! I just want to be alone in my room! Is that too much to ask?! I just don't get it! What do you want from me?!" Mikey yelled as he fell to his knees. Tears slipped from his eyes and onto his surprisingly clean floor.

"Why won't people just leave me alone?" Mikey whispered brokenly on the floor. Donnie knealt down next to Mikey and wrapped his arms around him.

"What's bothering you so much, Mikey? I just want to help you. I can if you just let me in." Mikey thought long and hard about a lie he could tell his brother that was believeable.

"I-I just miss mom. It's been five years since she's been here. I miss her so much." Donnie released Mikey. It wasn't an entire lie. Their mother had been lost to cancer when Leo was thirteen, Raph twelve, Donnie eleven, and Mikey ten.

FIVE YEARS AGO:  
The phone had just rung and Hamato Yoshi had answered. It had been a phone call everyone had hoped that had not come. But it did. And everyone was powerless as to make it stop. No matter how much they pleaded, begged, screamed, or prayed they had no say in life and death.

Michelangelo had been shocked by the news. He shook his head in disbelief as tears made their way into the ten year old's eyes.

"She's not dead." He whispered in disbelief. Donnie placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoudler.

"Mi-"

"She's not dead!" Mikey screamed. "They're lying! She said she wouldn't leave! She promised! She's not dead!" Mikey ran to his room and slammed the door. He locked it and placed his back against the door. As the tears rolled down his face he slowly sunk to the floor using the door for suppot.

"Ah!" Mikey screamed in anguish. He had refused to come out of his room weeks on end. He refused to eat, drink, or watch tv. Socialize as well. He even disobeyed his father when he demanded he come out. His father, however, wasn't furious when Michelangelo refused to come out. In fact he was desperate and mournful.

Mikey would sometimes allow Donatello in there with him, but on rare ocassion. The brothers took a three week long break to greive over their mother before resuming school. Yoshi had gotten so desperate for his youngest son that he had enrolled Michelangelo into counceling. After a month of counceling Mikey was much better than before.

He still had his days where he wanted to be alone and his family respected that. He prayed to God and his mother asking if she was ok. He hadn't heard any reply.

PRESENT TIME:

Donnie brushed back a piece of Mikey's blonde hair from his face and looked into his icy cold baby blue eyes.

"I know it's hard, Mike. I miss mom too. And I can guarentee you that Leo and Raph feel the same way. We all desperately miss mom. We miss her laugh, her smile, her voice, and her hugs, but you know what?"

Mikey looked into Donnie's redish brown eyes protected by black rimmed glasses. "What?"

"I can see so much of mom's personality in you." Mikey's eyes brightened up a bit.

"Really? Like what?" Donnie chuckled at his brother's sudden eagerness.

"Like how you're always excited about everything, and your innocence. Your strong will to help everyone and anyone you come across. And one more thing."

"What?"

"Your abillity to make all of us laugh. Mom was always so good at that, and so are you." Mikey smiled gently.

"Really?" Donnie wrapped his arms around Mikey and placed his chin on Mikey's head.

"Really."

"What about Leo and Raph?"

Donnie laughed quietly while rocking his baby brother back and forth. "Leo's like mom because of his leadership and bravery. That's exactly like mom. She was always brave. I remember when you were only two I was three, Raph was four, and Leo was five when there was a tornado warning. We all went to the basement, but you were too young to understand what was going on.

"The three of us, Leo, Raph, and I on the other hand, were crying profusely. Mother just told us we'd be fine and sang softly to us as the storm passed."

"What about, Raph?" Mikey asked, snuggling into Donnie's chest deeper.

"The way he protects us. The way he'd fight anything and everything to protect us, that's just like mom.  
She was always very protective of us. I remember when Leo had been getting cyber bullied. Mom threatened the kids to stop or she'd call the police."

"And?"

"She did when they didn't stop. Raph would do the same thing, if not more violent."

"He would." Mikey yawned. Soon Mikey's body went limp in Donnie's grasp.

"Mikey." Donnie said gently. No reply. His little brother had fallen asleep in his grasp. Donnie chuckled lightly as he stood up with Mikey in his arms. He placed Mikey on his bed and turned off the lights. Donnie sighed, believing that he had resolved his baby brother's problems. How wrong he was.

For the problems were just beginning.

 **First Chapter of my Ninja Turtle Human AU! I'm really excited for this new story! As for The Fight With Angel I have many of those chapters done, but not so much with these, but please review, tell me if you liked it, loved it, or hated it. Your advice is much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey sighed as he walked through the hallways of the high school. To him, the white corridors were like a prison. In this prison he was abused, and neglected as far as other kids in his grade went. He had no friends and was just degraded whenever he tried to do something. His dyslexia didn't help either.

To him, his dyslexia was a sign of stupidity. When in reality there was nothing he could do to prevent his disability. But everyone was different, right? He wasn't just some stupid oddball without a chance, right?

A kid patted his back, but it felt weird. As if he was trying to stick something to his back. Soon, Michelangelo could here giggles. Another kid patted his back again, and it felt the same. More kids began to giggle. This went on until everyone was in a full out laugh. Mikey decided to put his head up for the first time and look at everyone to see what they were laughing at. There was one problem.

Everyone was pointing and laughing at him.

He looked at everyone in confusion which seemed to bring more laughter. "What's so funny?" He managed to muster. This only brought more laughter. Mikey felt the back of his back.

He felt paper.

His eyes widened in panic as he pulled it off.

 _Worthless._

He felt his back again afraid that there was more. There was.

 _Failure._

And more.

 _Burden._

And more.

 _Idiot._

And one last one. The one that struck the most nerve.

 _Go kill yourself._

Mikey gasped. He could feel tears quickly gathering in his eyes as he crumpled the papers in his hand. He ran to the bathrooms and opened the door to the blue room. His vision was blurred from unshed tears.  
But that didn't remain for long.

He allowed the tears to fall from his eyes. He wasn't safe here. He needed to get out. He knew that 'Kill Yourself' was just an invitation to do the job before they actually started to make death threats. He threw the papers into the trash can next to him.

Soon the room felt like it was spinning. He gripped the sink counter and clenched his teeth together. He squeezed his baby blue eyes shut tight. He didn't know what to do. The bell rang, but he barely heard it.  
He didn't care at that moment.

His blond bangs fell in his tightly shut eyes, but he didn't acknowledge them. He felt sick. He felt trapped. He felt meaningless. Yet, he couldn't tell his brothers. He'd be placing them in danger if he did so. He knew that these kids would do it too. They weren't afraid to kill or hurt people.

He shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror, teeth clenched and fists grasping the counter for dear life. He didn't understand. Why were they doing this to him? Why was he hated so? No one in his grade liked him. And as he kept looking in the mirror he could see why.

His freckles were ugly, his eyes were so icy blue that they almost passed for gray. He just didn't look good in his eyes. Soon, he found himself in front of the toilet emptying the contents of his stomach. He hated the bullies. He hated school. He hated insults. But most of all, he hated himself.

His personality was down right annoying. Acting happy all the time? Who was he kidding? That wasn't natural. Not normal. He just felt so berated. Even at home. His brothers always picked on him. His father even thought the least of him.

"What are you doing in here?!" Mikey was broken out of his thoughts. He whirled around to find his Science teacher, Mr. Smith. "Class is almost over! I've been looking everywhere for you! Your brothers were worried when they were told that we couldn't find you!"

Mikey sniffed. His eyes were still wet with tears, but Mr. Smith didn't seem to notice. "Sorry, Mr. Smith. I have no excuse." Mikey answered brokenly. The teacher took no note to how Mikey sounded or appeared.

"You can tell that to the principal." Mr. Smith said as he yanked Mikey up from the back of his shirt. Mikey staggered to his feet as Mr. Smith practically drug him to the principal.

So here Mikey sat. Watching the clock count down from his detention he had been given. Not once had he tried to stick up for himself. Not once had he explained about the notes. That would be one reason for the bullies to hurt Leo, Raph, and Don.

He wasn't going to try to make an exravagent backstory to try and make himself get out of trouble. He already knew that his father would be furious.

"Times up." The principal's voice interrupted him from his thoughts. He nodded and stood from his chair walking out the door down the hall. He knew Casey would be driving him home considering he had had a hockey practice after school.

As he walked down the halls he felt that they were getting longer by the minute. That he'd never escape from this living hell. Perhaps he wouldn't. Perhaps he would be lost to the battle called school, either from himself, or from the bullies that finished him off first.

He began to pant. The thoughts getting to him. Maybe he would be lost to this battle. Maybe he would die a fifteen year old. His breath quickened then he finally saw Casey. He couldn't get his breath to slow down. At this time he knew he was on his knees.

Casey had knealt in front of him. Mikey couldn't hear him. He could see his mouth moving but he couldn't hear any words. Finally, sound started breaking through the barrier.

"Calm down, Mikey. What's wrong!" His voice was an echoing mess. He could feel his eyes closing. "Don't pass out on me, Mike!" His words continued to echo. Slowly the feeling of dizziness subsided.

"C-Casey?" Mikey stuttered.

Casey's eyes softened. "You ok, Mike? You almost passed out on me there."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Casey helped Mikey to his feet and guided Mikey to his car with Casey's arm supporting under Mikey's arms. He helped him sit in the car and shut the door. Mikey looked out the window as Casey began to drive.

"So, how'd you get a detention?"

Mikey sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But you've never had a detention. Not once in your life. Why now?" Casey was genuinley confused. Mike was a good kid. He didn't have one bad bone in his body. Not that he knew of anyway.

"I guess I just lost track of time while daydreaming and almost completely missed a class. Mr. Smith can never give me a break. Never. Not once." Mikey answered. Casey understood. Mr. Smith was a hard man to pass. He was pretty strcit, no matter if you were a good kid or belonged in the stoney lonesome.

Yet, Casey couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the story than what the kid was telling him.  
He didn't get it. Mikey hardly ever lied. He shook his head. They would cross that line when they got there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Exiting the car, Mikey entered the safety of his home. He was terrified of the punishment he'd be given, but he wouldn't tell the truth. No. Not at all.

"Michelangelo!" His father yelled. Mikey almost flinched. His father sounded infuriated. Mikey walked to the living area. He saw his father standing in the midst of the room with fire aglaze in his eyes.

"Yes, father?" Mikey asked weakly.

"Can you explain your tardiness to your class?!" His father was outraged. He could tell. It was normally Raphael who got the detentions.

"I have no good explanation for my tardiness nor excuse." He answered. He heard his father sigh. This was a rare occurence. Perhaps the punishment would be fairly small.

"This is a rare occurence from you, Michelangelo. You are grounded from TV for a week. Just never let this happen again."

Mikey nodded. It was a fair punishment. "Yes, father." Mikey slowly walked to his room as his brothers watched the sad teen walk to his room. They knew something was wrong, but they all still bought the mother story.

Mikey shut his door and slammed his back pack down on the floor. Tears immediately ripped from his eyes. He didn't get why the bullies hated him so much.

His phone went off.

Mikey took out his phone and went to his Facebook page and looked at a comment.

 _'You're worthless, Michelangelo. Why can't you go die? I'm telling you, your brothers will cheer on the day that you die. Your father will as well. Just die already.'_

He didn't want to read any more.

But he did.

 _'You're a burden.'_

 _'You're pathetic.'_

 _'You're such a failure'_

 _'I wish you had never been born.'_

Why did he read more?

 **Welp, here's the second chapter up and ready. These chapters won't be updated as much as The Fight With Angel may be. I started that one in summer and I just started this one, so I have a lot more done for The Fight With Angel. Please review, tell me if you loved it, hated it, or simply liked it. It helps a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

It hurt him each time he read a new comment because each new comment was another hurtful one. How could people say such hurtful things? What had he done to deserve this? But one comment in particular made him scream at the tiny phone.

'The reason Leo is going to war is so he won't have to see you anymore.'

The tears came faster than before. It made sense! That's what was scary! This all made sense. Why did it? Was it true? Oh, who was he kidding? Of course it was true. He threw the phone at his back pack not caring if it shattered or not.

He currled up into a ball on his bed. Was that really the reason Leo was leaving? So he wouldn't have to put up with him? No, he couldn't believe such blasphemy. He took out his homework and decided he'd try to do that instead.

He started first with math. The one that had the least amount of words. Numbers didn't get as mixed up as his letters did. And when it effected him, he didn't take it very well. He'd always call himself stupid for it.

Then came language arts. The one he hated the most. He tried his hardest to do it on his own, but he couldn't read it. It was all just one big mess.

He sighed and stood up, with work book and pencil in hand. He walked down the hallway to Donnie's room and gently knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a calm looking Donatello.

"Hey, Mikey. What do you need?" Donnie asked so calm it could make a storm.

Mikey sighed. "I need help reading my stuff for language arts. Can you please help me?"

Donnie smiled and nodded, causing his short brown hair to bounce a little. Mikey walked into his brother's clean room and sat at Donnie's large desk.

Donnie walked over and started having Mikey read the sentences aloud.

"The...big dog...bug-"

"Dug, Mikey." Donnie said gently.

Mikey squinted hard at the word. "Dug...a hole...for...his...done?" Mikey asked. The sentence didn't sound correct, and he knew it. He must have read another word wrong.

"It's bone, Mikey." Don did not once rush his little brother. He knew all that Mikey needed was practice.  
It wasn't easy, but Mikey was getting better. By the time Mikey's homework was done, he had tear stains on his face. He hated feeling so inferior compared to the words he read.

Donnie hugged his little brother from behind. "You're getting better, Mikey. You've definitley improved since you were younger."

Mikey scoffed. "Yeah, sure." After a moment of silence, Mikey decided to ask Donnie one of his heart wrenching questions. "Hey, Don."

"Hm?"  
"Why do you think Leo wants to join the army and go to Pakistan, and Afghanistan?" Donnie's grip loosened a bit. He unwrapped his arms and knealt in front of Mikey looking him straight in the eye.

"I dunno, Mike. Fighting has always been an interest of Leo's. He's really passionate for his country, though I will say. I dunno, Mike. That's just a question you'll have to ask Leo himself."

Mikey's breathing hitched. "I'd rather not know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mikey walked to his locker which, unfortunately, was right next to his attacker's locker and his little gang.  
He walked quickly to his locker and put in his combination and got out his history text books. Unfortuanetly, he wasn't fast enough.

As soon as his books were in hand his locker door slammed shut. But he hadn't touched it.

"So, punk. Did you finish our homework." The thick Brooklyn accent made Mikey cringe. He whirled around to find Keith and his little 'rat pack'.

Mikey shook his head slightly. "No." He whispered.

"Eh? What'daya say. Speak up, idiot."

Mikey looked at the floor. "No." He repeated, but this time it was loud enough for the entire group of four to hear.

Keith smiled slyly. Mikey knew that smile. It was the smile he had on his face the first time he had beaten Mikey up.

"Well, boys, looks like we're going to have to teach good ol' Michelangelo here a lesson." Before he knew it, a fist collided with Mikey's right eye. He felt a foot kick him in the spine, and he fell to the floor. They kicked him in the head, his eyes, mouth, back, and legs. They jumped on him until Mikey was barely grasping onto consciousness.

He couldn't fight back, however. Though he was very skilled in ninjitsu, he couldn't fight his tormentors. Because of his brothers. He had to protect them this time. All of his life he had been protected by his big brothers, but now it was time for him to return the favor. He knew these kids were willling to kill, and he vowed that if these kids were to kill any of them, it would be him.

The bullies left him there to bleed, and left him there to suffer. Who would find him first? A teacher? A fellow student? The principal? He shuddered. His brothers? But that didn't matter. Right now his vision was shifting in and out of blackness until one sight remained.

Darkness OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He could hear faint voices. "How...happen?"

"What's...on"

"We...9-1-1."

"Move...room."

Yet, that was all Michelangelo could grasp before he fell into another world of darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Slowly, Mikey's eyes opened as he heard the steady sound of a beep, beep, beep. He looked around at his surroundings finding the room to be completely white with some light blue curtains, and furniture.

The hospital.

He remembered the situation that had went down at school. He knew questions would be asked. And he'd find a way to dodge them, or lie about them.

There was a cast on his left arm. Orange. His favorite color. The color of his mask he wears when he does ninjitsu. There were already six signitures on it with a message.

 _'Get better soon, Mikey. We love you. -Leo'_

 _'We'll find out what happened to ya, one way or another. Rest up. -Raph_

 _'Please get better soon, Mikey. I miss you already. -Donnie_

 _'Rest up my son. We love you. -Dad_

 _'Get better soon, Mike.' -April._ Her message was surrounded by a heart.

 _'Rest up, Mike. We need you to get better.' -Casey_

He smiled at the messages his family had wrote for him. He missed them so much. He looked at the window to find it dark outside.

Must be night time, he thought to himself.

Right now, however, he needed to come up with a good cover up story.

I ran into a wall...nah, too cliche. Trampled by students on the way to class...nah, too stupid. The foot? Yeah. Yeah, that would work. He sighed and relaxed. He had his story. Now he just had to tell it. He noticed his phone was on the table once it went off. He dared himself to look at the comment.

Why had he?  
 _'Had so much fun beating you up! It was so easy too! Why don't you just go kill yourself already! It's not like it'll make a difference in any one's life.'_

He kept reading. Why didn't he know when to stop? But he had remembered a book he had read.

 _Cutting myself._

The thought was wicked. The action was wicked. It was awful and self destructive. But maybe it would help? Maybe that was a way he could relieve his pain.

Yes, he thought as his eyes started to shut. I'll try that when I get out of here.

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is short and sucky, but I'm trying my hardest to make an exciting and eventful story for you guys. Please review. Tell me if you liked it, loved it, or hated it. Your opinion matters. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Mikey entered his house questions were being thrown at his head. He had expected this though.

"Who did that to you, Mikey?" Donnie asked him.

"Yeah, who could've beaten our baby brother up so badly?" Leo asked as he rubbed his finger gently against Mikey's black eye.

"Did you fight back?" Raph asked. Of course Raph would ask such a question.

Mikey sighed. Here goes nothing. "The foot found me at school. I tried to fight back, but there were too many of them."

"Mikey, I don't believe that for a second. There is no way that Footbots could've done that much damage to you. Just tell us what actually happened." Leo said.

At that moment all Mikey wanted to do was curl up into Leo's chest, tell him why he looked the way he did, and beg him not to leave. But all of those were way out of reach. Besides, Leo had already passed the tests to be in the military. All he had to do now was graduate and train with the generals and other soldiers.

"I can't." Mikey finally said.

His brothers stared in shock. Mike never was one to keep many secrets. Why now? "Why can't you?" Raph asked rather angrily.

Mikey stood up and began to walk up the stairs of his house. "Because I'm trying to protect you all." He said simply and did not utter one other word. His brothers ran after him, yelling, screaming, and threatening him, but Mikey acted like he didn't acknowledge them.

He shut his door and locked it. He was surprised his father hadn't conviscated the lock after his mother died, but he never thought to question it until now. He sat on his bed and stared into oblivion. His blonde bangs fell into his eyes, but he didn't try to swipe them away. He didn't move except to breathe and blink.

He kept thinking about what he was about to do. Was this really a good idea? People all over the world do it, but...look where they end up. Six feet under. But people claim it takes away pain. Maybe it does?  
Does it? He hadn't the slightest idea.

His phone buzzed.

You'd think by now that our dear Michelangelo had learned his lesson from the first two times.

He hadn't.

He looked at his phone and tears sprung into his eyes.

 _'You lived our beating? What ashame. I was hoping to wake up and find a Hamato Michelangelo dead letter in the paper. Just remember, you are not allowed to tell anyone, or we will find your brothers. And we will kill them.'_

Mikey threw his phone. His phone had started some of the major destruction. Keith was most of his problem. But Keith had a little rat pack who did everything he commanded. They'd kill him on the spot if told to do so. Not like they care any way.

Suddenly, Michelangelo felt cold. He felt fearless. He felt...emotionless. He felt no pain, no sadness, no fear, madness, anger, confusion, fear. It was all just...gone. He grabbed his back pack and foraged for his pencil pouch. He opened the small orange bag and rummaged for his new beauty. He found them.

Scissors.

He places the sharp blades against his bare skin on his right arm and presses. He presses hard and applies a great amount of pressure to the blade that was dangerously close to his veins. He did this two more timess and stopped when he saw three beautiful cuts aligned on his arm.

He smiled.

He didn't regret this feeling. This feeling felt...wonderous. It felt...amazing. It made HIM feel...joyous. How could something so wrong be so right? Soon, the wonder, the amazement, the joy fled and was replaced with shock.

How could he do such a dishonorable thing? He was a monster now. He belonged in the gallows if there was such a thing anymore. He felt so helpless that he had resulted in harming himself. Why it was proposturous. Blasphemy. Idiotic.

Yet, he could not forget the feeling he had had before shock. He covered the cuts with his sleeve and decided to go back out with his brothers. Perhaps Leo would take them all to the park. He had been trying to do such things with his brothers considering he'd be gone for a long while.

He walked down the stairs of his two story home and saw all of his brothers sitting in the living room. Yet they hadn't acknowledged him yet. Overhearing his name, Mikey decided to hide behind a wall and listen to what his brothers were saying.

"What did he mean when he said he was trying to protect us?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he's just being overdramatic." Raph said.

"But what could have beaten him up so badly? I can't be the only one who doesn't believe his Footbot story." Leo explained.

"Trust me, no one believes his Footbot story. He's too strong to get beat up by them. I dunno, maybe I should rethink going overseas."

"Leo, that's what you've been wanting to do ever since you saw and heard about 9/11. You can't just quit because of a family matter. Raph and I can help Mikey through whatever he's going through. This is your dream, Leo. And I don't think Mikey wants you to stay behind because of him."

Leo sighed. "I know, I know. It's just that...he seems so...different now. Like...something's bothering him...  
but he won't tell us what it is."

Mikey could feel tears sting his eyes. He was holding his brother back from doing something he loved.

"Yeah, and we'll figure it out. Look it's November, the last Thanksgiving we're gonna have with you for a while. We should just focus on having you here with us." Raph said.

Leo sighed. "I'm just starting to wonder if I am doing the right thing. Maybe I should stay here. I feel like I've seen, or better yet felt, Mikey's behaviour from somewhere. I just can't remember where."

"Leo, we're going to get his problem solved and if you stay behind, when we do get his problem resolved,  
you're going to regret not going overseas doing what you want." Donnie preached.

Leo sighed. "You guys are right. It was just a crazy thought."

Mikey's breath hitched. He could have just prevented his brother from going overseas and possibly get killed. But he didn't. He couldn't. Because it was what Leo wanted to do. He couldn't take that away from his brother.

A tear escaped from his eye and cascaded down his face. He was going to lose one brother and gain one bully. That's how his life worked. When he lost something important in his life he gains a bully. And at the end of Leo's graduation wouldn't be any acception.

He ran back up to his room to find a new message.

 _'Meet us in the hallways at 2:00pm on the dot. If not your brothers get it.'_

Mikey had a stone cold stare in his eyes. He looked at the wall opposite of him. Anything to keep his brothers safe. He'd take a gun to the head to keep them safe. Which, in this case, he very much may.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mikey was once again walking through the hallways. But this time he expected the bullies. He met them at his locker. They all grinned at him. He noticed they had sharp teeth. At the front of the pack was Keith himself. He peered at Mikey through his brown bangs. The same brown hair as Leo's. He stared Mikey down with cold green eyes. Almost like Raph's, but Raph had emerald green eyes.

"I see we've left a bit of a mark on ya." Mikey peered down at his casted left arm. Yeah, they had.

Keith kicked Mikey in the chest sending Mikey flying back into a locker. He slid down the locker in pain with his back pressed against the lockers. Keith walked over to him and knealt in front of him. He put his finger under Mikey's chin to force Mikey to look him in the eyes.

"I hope you liked that because we're just getting started." Mikey looked at Keith in confusion but saw him empty his pockets. A knife, a lighter, and a whip. Mikey shook his head.

"Please, stop." Mikey pleaded. Keith took the knife in his hand as David, a toehead boy with brown eyes,  
took the lighter. Alex, a redhead with green eyes, took the whip in hand. They struck.

Keith cut Mikey's arms and legs AS David started burning his cheek, arms and legs, and Alex began to strike him with a whip. It lasted all of five minutes, but to Mikey it lasted an eternity.

They picked Mikey up roughly by the arms and thrusted him into an open locker and slammed the door shut.

"Don't tell ANYONE! Or your brothers will be our next victim!" With that the boys ran off leaving a sobbing Mikey behind. He clenched his eyes shut tight as tears spilled from them. His arms hurt, his legs hurt, his face hurt, everything hurt! It was bad enough that he had already had a broken arm. Now this?

He stared out of the small openings in the locker watching as an occasional student or teacher walk past. Yet, he remained silent. He'd have to wait until someone noticed him.

Or else, his brothers would get it.

 **I thought you guys deserved an early chapter. I may update this story again later in the day, but I'm not promising anything. Keep a look out though. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mikey!" Mikey's eyes opened. He quickly remembered what had happened as he noticed his cramped surroundings. He must've dozed off.

"Mikey!" The voice sounded frantic. "Mikey, where are you?!"

"I'm here!" Mikey called silently as a tear escaped his eye. What if he didn't find him, and left him here?

"Mikey! Talk to me, buddy! Where are you?!" He sounded a bit closer.

"I'm in the locker!" Mikey called back as he banged on the locker door with his right hand. Slowly, the door opened. He saw a tear stained face Leo with relief filled eyes. Leo grabbed Mikey into a hug and cried happily on his shoulder.

"We were so worried! You didn't come home...and...and...oh god, Mikey. We thought you were gone for good." Leo sobbed.

Mikey patted Leo's back with his right hand. "Sh, Leo. It's ok. I'm here." Leo pulled back and looked at Mikey about to ask if he was hurt, but he didn't have to. He knew very well that he was with just one glance.

"My god, Mikey. What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Leo asked as he grabbed Mikey's right arm looking at the cuts, burns, and whip marks.

"I..." Mikey took in a shaky breath and looked at the floor, "I can't tell you."

Leo looked at him with stern, yet gentle eyes. "Like hell you can't! Seriously, Mike who keeps doing this to you? Raph, Don and I can make it all stop if you just tell us who's doing this to you."

Mikey sighed. "I'm sorry, Leo. I...I just can't."

Leo sighed. He can't force anything out of his little brother. He began to walk Mikey out to his car, but Mikey stopped and hissed in pain.

"You ok, Mikey?" Leo asked in concern.

Mikey nodded in pain and spoke thruough clenched teeth. "Yeah, my legs are just sore." Leo walked over to his baby brother and picked him up bridal style. Mikey hissed when Leo accidently touched a wound from the whip.

"Did I hurt you, Mike?" Leo asked in guilt.

Mikey nodded through tightly shut eyes. "Yeah, but it's not your fault." Leo looked at Mikey sadly and walked to his car. He sat Mikey in the passenger seat and allowed Mikey to buckle himself. Leo walked to his side of the car and sat down before he fastened his seatbelt.

As he began to drive he decided to try and make conversation with Mikey. "You're gonna have to let Don look at your wounds. He'll get ticked if we let them go and try to hide them. But quite honestly, there's no way we'd even be able to hide those wounds."

Leo watched as Mikey curled into a tight little ball in his seat. Leo looked at Mikey in concern. He looked ahead at the road for awhile before thinking of something else to say.

"Hey, I'm saving up to take us on vacation before I head off for overseas." He watched as Mikey tensed in his little ball. He frowned.

"What's wrong, Mikey? Does something hurt?" Leo asked. Mikey started shaking.

"Y-You're leaving us." Mikey sobbed. Leo was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're leaving us. And-And we don't...even know...if you-you're going to be back. One day we could g-get a call s-saying H-Hamato Leonardo's n-no longer w-with us." Mikey sobbed. He was terrified that that day would come. He was terrified of waking up one day to hear that his big brother was dead.

Leo sighed and laid a sympathetic hand on his brother's shoulder, while keeping his other hand on the wheel.

"I'm not going to leave you guys, Mikey. I'll never leave you. I promise."

Mikey's eyes widened. Those were the last words his mother had spoken to him. All exact words.

Mikey snapped his head up to his big brother showing his tear strucken face. "Those are the exact same last words mom told me! And look where she is now!" Mikey screamed in anger, fear, sadness, and agony.

Leo stared in horror and sadness at his little brother. "Mikey I-"

"She's dead, Leonardo! She promised me that she'd stay! She promised me that she wouldn't leave us! And she's dead! You're lying, Leonardo! You're lying just like mom did! You're going to leave and get yourself killed!" Mikey screamed. Leo pulled the car over to the side of the road and hugged his brother.

He hugged him so tight, not wanting to let him go.

"Your promise is empty! You can't stop Death! You're going to leave us! You're going to leave me!" Mikey screamed into his brother's shoulder.

Leo buried his head in the crook of Mikey's neck. "I'm not going to leave you, Mike. I'll never leave you."

Mikey sobbed into Leo's shoulder. "I love you...so much, Leo."

Leo felt a few tears fall down his face as well. "I love you so much too, Mikey. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I'd jump into lava if it meant keeping you safe, Michelangelo. I just love you so damn much, Mikey that it hurts."

Mikey clung to Leo like his life depended on it. Right now, Leo was here and in one piece. Mikey knew that one day, possibly soon, Leo wouldn't be here or in one piece. But the past is the past, the future is the future, and the present is the present. He should live in the present rather than the future or past.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leo carried Mikey into their house for two reasons. One, Mikey's legs were still sore. Two, Mikey had fallen asleep on the way home after he had and Leo cried in each others arms.

"Hey guys." Leo said quietly as he entered the living room. They took note on their sleeping little brother in Leo's arms.

"Oh my god, Leo, you found him." Raph said, full of relief.

"Where did you find him at?" Donnie asked as he walked over to his little brother. He slightly gasped at the condition his baby brother was in. He motioned for Leo to put him on the couch and, Leo did so. Don went over his little brother's injuries and took his shirt off so he could look at the hidden injuries.

There were so many cuts, burns, and whip marks. "Who did this to him?" Donnie asked no one in particular.

Leo sighed. "I don't know what happened to him or who did it. All I know is that I found him in a locker at school looking like this. I-I think he's," Leo gulped, "...being bullied."

"But who could do THIS much damage to our precious baby brother?" Raph asked, fire aglaze in his emerald green eyes. "He's so skilled in ninjitsu! Not even the Foot could do this much damage to him! Who can?!"

Donnie looked at them carefully piecing the evidence together. "Yeah, no one could do this to him IF he fights back."

"Not following you." Leo said in confusion.

"I...I think he's...he's," Donnie gulped, "I don't think he's fighting these people back." Donnie said.

Raph rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous. Why would he do that?"

"Well, if that's not what the case, then what is?"

 **Yeah, this chapter is fairly short, but cut me some slack, it's 10:40pm where I leave. Though I am sure most of you are up much later. *Sighs* Anyways, I almost cried while writing this chapter. I think I've really captured the essence of Leo's and Mikey's feelings in this chapter! Also for the sickos out there THIS WAS A BROTHERLY MOMENT NOT T-CEST! I HATE T-CEST! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. You're opinion matters!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mikey awoke in his room as the smell of a cooked turkey wafted into his room.

It was Thanksgiving.

He had completely forgotten about it. For once everything seemed fine. Everything seemed the way that it should be. Happy.

But then reality struck like a mallet to the face.

It was their last Thanksgiving with Leo before he went overseas.

And possibly their last one with him, period.

Mikey sighed. He had to make the most of this day while he could. Live in the present. Not in the past nor future. He got out of bed and dressed into his favorite orange T-shirts and jeans.

He walked over to his painting canvas and began to paint a family portrait. He painted his father, with his jet black hair and brown eyes. He painted Leo with his dark brown hair and calm blue eyes. He painted Raph with his jet black hair and firey green eyes. He painted Donnie and his dirty-blonde hair and his observant red-brown eyes. He painted himself with his blonde hair and fun loving ice cold baby blue eyes.

He liked the photo and wished that everything could stay like that.

He frowned and sighed. "But all good things must come to an end."

He heard a quiet knock on his door. "Come in." Mikey called as he contiued to paint each character with excellent delicacy.

Leo entered and looked at what his brother was painting. He marveled at the talent his baby brother possessed. The work was brilliant. Magnificent.

"That's a beautiful painting, Mikey." Leo said, his eyes still wandering in amazement.

"Thanks." Mikey said, not looking up from his easle where he was mixing a purple and red color.

"You always did live up to your name." Leo said quietly, but Mikey had heard. He put his paints down and brush.

"It can wait till later." Mikey walked out of his room as Leo called after him.

"Wait, Mikey!" But Mikey pretended to not acknowledge him. All the things the kids were saying to him was finally getting to him, and he was in search of his backpack. He wanted his scissors so badly at the moment, and nothing was going to stop him.

He found his backpack and looked through his pencil pouch for his scissors. Thankfully-to him anyway-  
he found them and hid them in his jeans pocket. He walked stealthly to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.  
He sat on the closed toilet and looked at his wrists. They were free of any cuts, burns, or whip marks. Not for long anyway. He pressed the blade so close to his veins that he may have grazed them. He tore at his flesh and watched as the crimson red liquid flowed from his wrists.

He hated the sight of blood. It sickened him. But the cuts looked so beautiful when he's done. He could put up with a little blood for the beautiful cuts he'd be able to look upon later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was dinner time and the table was full of amazing food. There were fluffy white mashed potatoes, green beans, noodles, corn, cucumbers, strawberries, peaches, cottage cheese, pumpkin pie, apple pie, and a delicious looking turkey to top it all off.

It was their fifth Thanksgiving without their mother. Each year was another year that they don't get to do something with their mother.

Mikey watched as his brothers got their food and sat down. He followed in suit, but he hadn't gotten much. He got three peaches, two strawberries, and a dollop of cottage cheese. Compared to his family's plates he was a tiny mouse.

He sat down next to Donnie who took note on his small appetite.

"Hey, Mike, you ok? You're not eating very much. You feel sick?" Donnie placed the back of his hand against Mikey's forehead.

"I feel fine, Don. I'm just not that hungry."

Raph's eyes widened. "Mikey, not hungry? That's it, the apocolypse has begun!"

Mikey shot an annoyed look over at Raphael. "Not once can you keep your mouth shut." Mikey whispered.

"What was that?" Raph growled.

Mikey sighed. "Nothing." Mikey's phone buzzed in his pocket. Did he dare look at the message? Not here.  
Not now. Later, yes. But here? It would be too risky.

Mikey pushed his food around with his fork, occasionally taking a bite of a peach. But soon his brothers and father were finished, so he decided that he was finished too. He cleaned his plate and sat with his brothers on the couch in the living room.

Donnie threw a comforting arm around his little brother and rubbed his arm. "You ok, Mike. You're starting to scare all of us."

Mikey nodded. "I'm fine, Don, honestly."

Donnie sighed. "You don't seem fine though. Before, you were rushed to the hospital because you broke your arm. And yesterday you were shoved in a locker and we didn't find you till it was midnight."

Mikey hugged Donnie's waist. "I'm fine, Don. I promise." Mikey then remembered the text he had gotten earlier. "Excuse me, I have to go...check on something." Mikey said before running off to his room. He locked the door and jumped on his bed.

He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the text.

'Kill yourself, Michelangelo! Do you hear me?! Go die! Jump off a building for all I care! At least no one will have to put up with you!'

'You're a nothing, Michelangelo! Just die!'

Suddenly, Mikey understood. These kids were right. He wasn't needed. No way. No how. Tears sprung into his eyes. He knew what he had to do. He grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

 _Father, brothers,_

 _I'm so sorry it came to this! I just can't stand it anymore! Life, school, just everything! It's all too much! I just wanted to say, I love you all so much. My love for all of you burns violently in my heart._

 _Father, thank you for taking care of me for all of fifteen years. I know it must have been awful when you had to take care of me all on your own for five years. It must have been very tough. But it must have been hard. I love you so much. Words can't express my love._

 _Leonardo, thank you for being my oldest brother. I'm sorry if I made you doubt wanting to be a soldier. You totally should be one. You're an excellent fighter. I love you so much Leo...that it hurts._

 _Raphael, thank you for being my second oldest big brother and protector. You threaten anyone and anything that threatens to hurt me. Unfortunately, there was no way you could save me from this._

 _Donatello, thank you for being my best friend. I love you so much. You've stucken with me through thick and thin and I love you for it._

 _I love you all so much. I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep going._

 _-Hamato Michelangelo_

Mikey wiped dry the tears that had fallen on the paper. Mikey placed the note on his desk and walked out of his room. "I'm going for a walk." He called out as he stepped outside. He ran down the street as tears streamed down his face.

"Why can't people leave me alone?!" Mikey screamed at the sky. Mikey ran to the tallest building he could find and climbed the fire escape. He climbed and climbed, knowing that when he came down from the building he wouldn't be using the ladder again.

He thought about how the bullying had gone on for years on end. He thought about what they had done a month ago.

ONE MONTH AGO:

Mikey had walked the school as his entire grade surrounded him. They called him hurtful names.

 _Stupid!_

 _Dyslexic freak!_

 _Burden!_

 _Weak!_

 _Failure!_

 _Useless!_

Keith walked up to him and punched Mikey in the eye. Soon everyone was kicking, hitting, or saying something hurtful about him. Numerous times he had been told to kill himself.

PRESENT:

Mikey sobbed hard as he punched the roof. He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth and fists.

"Now, they'll get what they want!" Mikey screamed at the sky. He felt hopeless. Like every ounce of enjoyment had been sucked away from his fifteen year old soul.

Mikey sighed. "This is goodbye." He said. He stepped towards the edge of the roof. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. He felt as if his happiness had been incinerated to complete nothingness.

And now Mikey had one foot stepped over the edge of the roof.

 **I am so sorry if the beginning of this chapter is boring. It's hard to write stories when you have to battle depression yourself. Writing helps me not cut, but it's been particularly hard. So, again, sorry if this chapter is just down right terrible, but I plan on uploading soon. If any of you need help or need to talk, just PM me and I'll listen. Anyway did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. Also if you have dyslexia you are NOT a freak! I didn't mean to offend anyone by it.**


	7. Chapter 7

The three brothers were gathered in the living room. Their main objective at hand was figuring out what was up with Mikey. They had thought about the possibility of him being bullied, but then he would've fought back. Wouldn't he have?

"I don't see what else it could be. He's never like this, and now it's like he's just cutting off from us completely! What are we going to do?" Raph asked in anger.

"I don't know. For once in my life I have no clue what's wrong with my little brother." Donnie said in sadness. Mikey used to tell him everything that happened...until now.

"Well, whatever he's going through, he shouldn't go through it alone. Maybe we should go talk to him and-" Leo cut himself off. He knew he had seen, or better yet felt, this behaviour before.

6 YEARS AGO:  
Leo cried and cried in his room. He had a note on his desk and a rope hanging from the ceiling. He was ready to be done. The cyber bullying hadn't stopped at all.

"Everyone hates me." A twelve year old Leonardo sobbed. "There's no point to life anymore."

Leo tied the end of the rope around his neck and stood on the stool he was about to kick the stool down when his mom came in and found him.

She ran to him and cut the rope with nearby scissors. She untied the rope from his neck as Leo began to break down in her arms. He cried and cried while she gently shushed him.

"Why would you want to do such a horrible thing, Leonardo?" She asked gently.

He cried into her chest. "Everyone hates me." He sobbed. Tang-Shen rubbed his back soothingly.

"I do not hate you. Your father does not hate you. Your brothers don't hate you. Kirby O'Neal and April do not hate you. Casey Jones doesn't hate you. Everyone would be crushed if you killed yourself. You have three amazing little brothers who love you, and would be crushed if you did such a horrible thing."

Leo hugged his mother's waist. "Thanks, mommy."

"I love you, Leonardo."

"I love you too, mommy."

No one in that family expected that the year that followed that they'd lose a member of their precious family.

PRESENT:  
Leo shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be true. Mikey would never do something so stupid and inconsiderate. But, the way he had been acting. His feelings, his isolation.

His fear.

His sadness.

"No." Leo said in realization. He shook his head before running to Mikey's room completely forgetting that Mikey had left. He looked around Mikey's room looking for any clear evidence that Mikey was going to make this life changing desicion.

Then he spotted it.

The letter.

He looked at it and quickly read it. He screamed.

It was true.

His baby brother was going to kill himself.

"This isn't true!" Leo screamed as he ran downstairs to his confused strucken brothers.

"Leo! Leo, what's wrong?!" Raph asked his hyperventilating older brother.

"M-Mikey's going to kill himself!" Leo screamed.

Donnie stood up, fear stricken. "He's what?!"

The three frantic older brothers ran outside looking and calling for their little brother. Would they be too late? Would they be just in time? Would there be a funeral honouring Hamato Michelangelo?

"Mikey!" Leo called.

"C'mon, Mike, where are you?!" Donnie called.

"Mike, don't do this!" Raph yelled.

"Michelangelo!"

The brothers searched and searched, but they couldn't find one trace of their missing brother.

Then they saw it. A teenager shape against the full white moon. The brothers quickly climbed up the fire escape. They hoped that they wouldn't be too late when they got to the top. When they reached the top the saw Mikey with one foot off of the roof.

"Michelangelo!" They screamed in unison. Mikey froze. Tensed. He put his foot back on the roof.

Without looking at his brothers he said, "Go home."

Donnie shook his head. "Don't do this, Mikey!"

Raph took a step closer, but Mikey whirrled around showing a tear stained face. "Come any closer and I'll jump!"

Raph stepped back. "Mike, we hate seeing you like this." Raph said. He sounded desperate.

"Well, then let me finish myself off so you don't have to see me!" Mikey screamed.

Leo started shaking. "We don't want to see you dead either, Mikey!" Leo sniffed. He wiped his eye against his long sleeved blue shirt. "Please, Mikey. Please. We love you so much!"

Mikey shook with sobs. "Lies! All lies! You never loved me! You've always hated me! You just say you love me because you feel like you have to!"

"Boy, Mikey, you're dead wrong! We love you so much! You have no idea how much we love you!" Donnie sobbed.

"Please, baby bro. Just step away from the edge." Raph pleaded.

Mikey's eyes turned stone cold. He turned away from everyone. "I'm sorry." He said before taking that final step.

 **Man I am so mean today. Yet, I am on a roll. How do you guys like these cliff hangers? I'm not sure if I am done having fun with Mikey! :) Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know what you think. Your opinion matters.**


	8. Chapter 8

"No!" The brothers screamed. Leo ran forward just as Mikey's body left the roof. Leo leaned over the roof and grabbed Mikey's hand. Just in time. Mikey looked at Leo. There was no annoyance in Mikey's eyes. No anger. Just sadness and desperation.

Leo pulled Mikey back up onto the roof, and both brothers were on their knees. Leo flashed Mikey a sad smile. Mikey broked down crying and wrapped his arms around Leo's waist.

"I'm sorry, Leo! I'm so so sorry!" Mikey screamed into Leo's chest. Raph and Don ran over to their brothers and dropped to their knees.

"I'm so sorry." Mikey wailed as Leo rubbed circles on Mikey's back. "I'm so sorry."

"Sh." Leo shushed. Raph and Donnie hugged Leo and Mikey. "You're safe now, baby brother. Everything will be fine."

Mikey sobbed harshly into Leo's shoulder. "Why would you want to do something so horrible, Mike? You know that we love you, don't you?" Don asked as he stroked Mikey's blonde hair.

"I-I don't know what to b-believe anymore." Mikey sobbed. They all tightened their grip on each other. Mikey was alive. Maybe not in one piece mentally, but he was alive.

"We love you so much, Mikey. We thought you were gonna die." Raph sobbed. The brothers stayed gripping each other as if if they would let go they'd all disappear. After thirty minutes, their sobs died down and the four brothers began the walk home.

They all walked with their arms over each other's shoulders. Afraid to leave each others grasp. "What are we going to tell father?" Leo asked everyone. Mikey's eyes clouded with fear as he broke from the grasp.  
Mikey stared Leo straight in the eyes.

"Please, don't tell dad." Mikey pleaded. Leo, Raph, and Don were confused. Why didn't Mikey want their father to know.

"Why don't you want us to tell dad?" Donnie asked gently.

Mikey sighed. "Can't this just be our little secret. I don't want dad to send me back out to counceling. I'm better now. Honest."

Leo sighed. "Fine, but if this ever, and I mean EVER, happens again I'm telling dad regaurdless what you say."

Mikey sighed in relief. "Thanks, Leo. I promise I won't do that ever again." Yet what Mikey's brothers failed to see was that Mikey's fingers were crossed behind his back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mikey awoke to find his phone buzzing. He knew who the message was from. He didn't want to look at it.

But he did it.

And he was glad that he did.

 _'Meet us at 12:00pm. And you might want to say goodbye to your brothers before you come. No show and your brothers get what we're handing you.'_

Mikey threw his phone, and this time it did shatter. But he didn't care. All that mattered is that his brothers lived through this whether he did or not. He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it.

"Why can't they leave me alone?!" He sobbed. He wished he knew a way to make everything stop. But there wasn't one. Not that he could see anyway. He knew the bullies were going to kill him, but if he didn't show, his brothers would die. There wasn't much of a choice that he had.

He either told and his brothers get killed. Or he did as he was told and got killed. It was a no brainer. But if he told his brothers couldn't they all fight the kids and get them sent to jail?

No.

The kids would break out. Then they'd kill them. He couldn't let that happen. They were all so close to graduating and becoming what they wanted to be.

Leo a soldier.

Raph a wrestler.

Donnie a scientist.

For Leo it was only in May. Raph, next year. Donnie, two years from now. Mikey still had three years to go.  
He couldn't take his brothers' dreams away from them. Plus, he was the most expendable person here. He nodded. He looked at his phone to check the time 11:00pm. He had an hour.

He ran downstairs in search of each of his family members. He found his dad first. He ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for being my dad. I love you so much." Mikey said. His father was rather confused.

"I love you too." He said. What else was he supposed to say. Given, if he knew that this might be the last moment he could spend with his youngest son, I guarentee he would have said more.

Mikey ran off in search of his brothers. The first brother he found was Raph. Mikey ran up behind Raph and jumped on his back wrapping his legs around Raph's waist and his arms around Raph's neck. Still a bit shooken up about the night before, Raph couldn't get mad. "What's up, Mike?"

"Well, I am since I'm on your back." Mikey laughed. Raph sighed. This was how it should be.

Mikey rested his head on Raph's shouler. "Thank you for being my big brother and protector. I love you,  
Raphie."

Raph was confuse, but after last night he was going to take this chance to tell Mikey how much he was needed.

"I love you too, Mikey. So much." Raph said. He meant it too. He just wondered if Mikey knew that too.

Miky hopped off of Raph's back and went in search of another brother. Soon he came across Donnie. He did the same thing he did to Raph to Donnie.

"Woah, Mikey!" Donnie yelled in surprise. Donnie laughed in happiness to see his brother back to the way he should be. "What're you doing?"

Mikey tapped his chin with his right hand. "Right now, I think that I am on your back."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Hardy har har."

Mikey lied his head against Donnie's shoulder. "Thanks for being my best friend, Donnie. I love you."

Donnie sighed. Yeah, this was how things were supposed to be. "I love you too, Mikey. More than you could ever imagine."

Mikey hopped off and searched for his last brother. Leo. He found him in the living room and did the same exact thing that he did to Donnie and Raph.

Leo smiled. "Glad to see you feeling the same again."

Mikey sighed. If only it could be true. "Feels good too. Thank you for being my brother, Leo. I love you."

Leo sighed. Yes, everything was fine again. "I love you too, Mikey. So much."

Mikey hopped off Leo and walked out the door. "I'm going for a walk, guys. Goodbye!" He called as he shut the door. Mikey ran and ran to the directed ally. He reached for his phone, only to remember he had shattered it. Mikey looked at the watch around his wrist.

11:56pm.

He picked up his pace and soon found himself at the ally. Keith smirked at him.

"Oh good, I thought we were gonna have to go after your brothers instead."

Mikey growled. "Leave them out of this. This is between you and me. If you want to pick on or kill ayone then do it to me. I don't care anymore!"

Keith smiled wickedly. "Oo, fiesty are we?" Keith pulled a black item out of his pocket.

A gun.

Mikey gasped. He was going to be killed. But as long as his brothers were safe.

Keith pointed the gun at Mikey. "Any last words?"

Mikey shook his head. Keith aimed.

"No!" A voice yelled.  
But Keith had already pulled the trigger.

 **I am just being so mean to you guys! LOL! XD I know this is short, but I'm feeling kind of sick and dizzy today. I'm not sure if I am going to upload again today cause I just feel really dizzy. I'm so sorry. Tomorrow school starts back up so I won't be uploading as frequently. I'm so sorry about today though. I may upload later, but right now I feel really dizzy! Sorry! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Mikey looked frantically around for the voice, but stopped when he felt an explosion of pain in his chest. It was a white hot pain that made his face scrunch up in pain. He stood shocked, but his face told a thousand words.

His eyes were scrunched in pain. His nose was wrinkled along with his freckles. And his teeth were clenched together. He fell to his knees as he no longer acknowledged the world around him. All he knew was pain.

He fell to his back and soon he was being cradled.

"Can you hear me, Mikey?" The voice was gentle. He could've sworn he saw a flash of red, but he wasn't sure. He was barely able to acknowledge the person right in front of him.

"Y-Yes." He said. It sounded pained. Strained. Forced. Because it was.

"I'm going to call an ambulance, ok. You're going to be fine, just don't go to sleep."

He couldn't help himself. He couldn't stay awake. It was just too painful.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

His ears were ringing. It sounded like a high pitched buzzer.

"Take...ER."

"Who...this?"

"What...see?"

"I...gun."

"We need to...he needs to...jail."

"Don't...Mikey."

Silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The three brothers waited in the waiting room along with Casey, April, and Yoshi. None of the family had been allowed to sit in the ambulance with Michelangelo. Soon they saw four peramedics run in with Mikey on a stretcher. He looked so pail.

"Quick, take him to the ER!" A peramedic yelled at the others. Each person in the waiting room watched as Mikey was wheeled away from view.

"Who the hell did this?" Raph growled.

Leo looked at April. "What did you see, April?"

April sighed as she put a piece of her red hair behind her ear. "I was walking home from the library when I heard a fifteen year old asking a kid if he had any last words. I ran to the scene only to find Mikey being held at gun point."

Casey growled. "We need to find this kid! He needs to be in jail!"

Donnie sighed. "Don't give up, Mikey."

April looked at her boyfriend sympathetically. "Don't worry, Don. Mikey won't give up. It's not in his characteristics."

Donnie sighed. "I know, I know. But did you see him on that bed? He looked so frail and helpless and pail. I just...I don't know. How could we not see this before? How could we have not taken action?"

Leo sighed. "I have no clue. But if he doesn't recover by the time I have to leave, I'm not going. Right now,  
Mikey is at my top priority."

Everyone went silent. They didn't know what to say anymore. Or if anything was worth saying. They all knew that Mikey had a good chance of dying, but they didn't want to admit it. He looked so pail and frail on the bed.

But all they could do for now is wait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

An hour had passed before a doctor came out asking for the Hamato family. "Only immediate family." He said strictly.

The family looked at April and Casey who nodded in understanding before leaving th hospital.

"How is my son?" Yoshi asked, wanting to get down to business.

The doctor sighed. "It's hard to say, really. The bullet was dangerously close to the heart. I'm surprised he didn't die on the way here."

Donnie looked at the thirty year old doctor with wire glasses. "What are his chances of survival?" Donnie didn't really want to know.

"I'd say about a 30% chance of survival. But if he does somehow survive he'd have to start sleeping constantly with a breathing mask. When he's out and about he'll need a cannula. He'll need to come for monthly check ups for a long time."

Leo sucked in some air. "But he'll be able to get off of that stuff, right? He won't have to do this for the rest of his life, right?"

The doctor shook his head. "If by some odd miracle occured then he wouldn't have to. But as of now he's pretty disabled."

Tears welled in Donnie's eyes. "No! We almost lost him once, we cannot lose him again!" Yoshi was confused by his son's remark.

"What do you mean by that my son?"

Donnie gulped. "I'll...uh...explain later."

"Would you like to see him?" The family nodded and the doctor lead them to a white hallway where several patients were being wheeled around. The doctor lead them to room 206 and opened the door slowly.

They hated the sight in front of them.

Mikey was so pail he almost blended in with the bedsheets. His arm was still in the orange cast but with all of the machinery he was hooked up to it was about as conspicuous as a polar bear against the whitest snow.  
He had a breathing mask on and his heart rate was dangerously low. Donnie didn't even know what half of the machinery did. Soon the doctor left the family of five alone. They all sat in a circle around Mikey's bed, hoping he would wake. He never did. Not that day, anyway.

"We'll trade on watches," Their father announced. "One day one of us will watch him and the next day someone else will watch. You boys still have two weeks of Thanksgiving break off. I pray that he will awake before hand. Until then, we must decide who will take first shift."

"I will." He decided it was not up for question. That himself should take first watch.

"Are you sure, Donatello?" Yoshi asked.

Donnie nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

 **Sorry it's not real long. I had hoped for it to be longer, but it's not. First chapter in a while where I didn't leave you guys at a cliff hanger, huh? LOL XD I am feeling a bit better. Still have a bit of a headache, but I felt really bad about not posting, so yay for guilt trips! But do remember, Mikey's life is in my hands. If you want me to keep him alive you might wanna review and tell me what you thought. If not...I guess that's the end of Mikey. :( Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know what you think. Your opinion matters.**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a full month, and Mikey hadn't woken up. He was as pale as pale could get. He was losing an alarming amount of weight as well. The doctors had to give him a feeding tube a while ago. The family was so desperate for Mikey to wake up.

His hair seemed to be losing color too. It was crazy. It was now December 23rd and their father was at work. Leo had to start to go back to work and Raph a college interview. He had wanted to plan ahead a long time ago and he had the date set for today. But ever since the hectic incident Raph had been trying to reschedule, but they wouldn't allow it. He almost didn't go, but Donnie convinced him to.

So here Donnie sat, stroking his brother's noncasted arm. "Wake up, baby brother. Please." Donnie sobbed. April missed Mikey and Donnie desperately. Once Donnie and April had been on a date and April invited Mikey to come along since they were seeing a movie Mikey had desperately wanted to see.

The family had been friends with Kirby O'Neil and April before Mikey was born. The same with Casey. But when the two met Mikey, they couldn't have been happier. Casey only had a younger sister and April was an only child.

But now that baby that April and Casey had been so happy to see was in the hospital near death. He had only gotten worse with in the one month period that he had been in a coma.

A tear escaped Donnie's eye. He missed his baby brother so much. Donnie felt a slight movement under neath his gentle finger that had been stroking Mikey's right arm. Donnie pulled back gently and watched as small movements went through his brother's small figure.

"C'mon, Mikey, open your eyes." Donnie pleaded. Soon Mikey's baby blue eyes opened for the first time in a month.

"D-Donnie?" Mikey asked in a hoarse and painful voice. Donnie had to try hard not to appear escatic. He had to stay calm. Any excitement could drive Mikey up a wall.

"Hey, Mike." Donnie said gently. Mikey's eyes were only half open. His breathing grew strangled. "Deep breaths, Mikey. Deep breaths." Donnie coached. Slowly, Mikey's breathing calmed down.

"Where...are the others?" Mikey managed. Donnie brought a cup to Mikey's lips and Mikey drank very little. Donnie knew that this was a bad sign, but right now he didn't care. Right now he was happy that his baby brother was awake.

"Leo and father are at work, and Raph had his college interview set up for today." Donnie answered calmly.

"H-How...l-long?" Mikey asked shakily as his eyes began to close once more.

Donnie could feel tears gather in his eyes. "A month. Th-The cops are still looking for the kids who did this to you." A tear escaped Donnie's eye.

"K-Keith."

Donnie had to do a double take. Did Mikey just tell him the name of his tormentor? "What did you say, Mikey?"

It took a minute for Mikey to muster the strength to talk. "K-Keith D-Darus. A-And h-his...l-little rat...  
p-pack. D-David S-Strong, a-and...A-Alex...S-Sender." And with that Mikey's eyes fell once more. Though Mikey was once again unconscious, Donnie had gotten some new information.

The names of the kids who did this to him.

Donnie could cheer from this important information. He pulled out his iPhone and immediately called Leo,  
not caring that he was at work. It rang for a while before Leo picked up.

"Hello?"

"Leo, its Donnie. I just made a major break through in what happened to Mikey."

Leo gasped. "Really?! What is it?!"

"I know who did this to Mikey!"

"Who?!"

"Keith Darus, David Strong, and Alex Sender. They're the ones who did this! They're the ones who did this to Mikey!"

"Woah, woah, woah, how'd you figure this out?"

"Mikey woke up a while ago. It wasn't long though. Five minutes I'd say."

"I'll be there soon."

"Wait, Leo, you're at work. I can handle Mikey if he wakes up again."

"I don't care if you can handle him or not. I need to be there. Chances are he'll wake up again, Don. And this time he'll feel the pain. He needs us there, and I'll be there if it kills me." And Leo hung up.

Donnie sighed. He didn't want Leo to get fired, but Leo did need to be there for Mikey. They all did. And with it being so close to Christmas, they all needed to be together. Safe and unharmed. Unfortunately, they couldn't all be safe and unharmed.

Donnie looked outside the hospital window watching as the silent white snow fell from the sky and onto the white streets below. He wished more than anything right now for the four to be outside sledding on hills and drinking hot chocolate around the fire.

But no.

Here they were inside a hospital because of a stupid bully at school decided to put a bullet through the youngest.

Donnie sighed. They should have caught this before anything too extreme happened. Why they didn't will forever be a mystery.

In about ten minutes Leo walked through the door with snow covered hair. He took off his jacket and threw it on to a table near by. He sat next to Donnie on a chair as he rubbed his hands together in attempt to make himself warm.

"How's he been?" Leo asked.

"Not so good. He's woken up that one time, but that's it."

Leo sighed. "Man, this bites. And so close to Christmas?! This is Mikey's favorite holiday, and here he is stuck in the hospital. I wish there was so much more we could do."

Donnie sighed. "I know you do, Leo. We all do. But there is nothing more we can. Trust me, Leo," Donnie said as he threw an arm around Leo, "I want nothing more than for Mikey to jump up from that bed completely unharmed and laugh at us saying it was all a prank."

Leo laugehd lightly. "Yeah, but we'd all kill him for it later."

Donnie was the next on to laugh. "I'm sure we would."

Leo looked out the window where the snow was pouring outside. Mikey loved the snow. He always claimed that if you made a wish while it was snowing it would come true. His brothers always scoffed at him for it.

Now I just want it to be true, Leo thought. I wish that Mikey would wake up.

The snow just kept coming and coming until the window was completely marked out with white. Leo sighed. If only what Mikey claimed was true.

"L-Leo?" A voice called. Leo gasped. Had it actually worked? Was Mikey awake? Leo didn't want it all to be inside his head. He was afraid to look.

But he did.

And he was glad he did. Behind him was Mikey, eyes halfway open. "L...Leo? I-I...w-want...L-Leo."

Leo grabbed Mikey's hand. "I'm right here, Mikey."

"I...I'm...s-sorry." Mikey panted.

Leo smiled painfully and laughed sadly. "Sorry for what? What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I-"

"What could you possibly be sorry for?! What the hell are you sorry for?! They fucking did this to you! What the hell do you have to be sorry for?!" Leo yelled as tears cascaded down his face as hard as the snow outside.

"Is there one fucking thing that you did that you have to be sorry for?! Becuase I don't fucking think that there is!" Leo yelled as the tears rained from his eyes.

Donnie put a hand on Leo's shoulder. He was afraid Leo would get worked up. That was another reason he hadn't wanted Leo to come.

"Calm down, Leo." Donnie said calmly.

Leo shook his head and sniffed. "No! What the hell does he have to be sorry for?! I want to know now!"

"Leo, calm down before I have the doctors escort you out of the room." Donnie warned calmly.

Leo sniffed before nodding, deciding that he didn't want to leave Mikey's side.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I just love you so much. It hurts me to see you like this. So much so." Leo sobbed.

Mikey relaxed after his brother had his rant. "'Sok. You...d-did...nothing wr-wrong."

Leo shook his head. "But I did, Mikey. I did," Leo sniffed. "I didn't figure out what was wrong with you and look where you ended up."

"I-I...w-wouldn't...t-tell you." Mikey confessed.

Leo sniffed. "B-But I could have done something."

Mikey shook his head. He tried to move his hand to Leo's face but couldn't muster the strength. Leo took notice and moved Mikey's hand to his cheek where Mikey wiped Leo's tears with his thumb.

"N-Nothing...y-you...c-could have...d-done. D-Don't...cry...everything...w-will...be...fine." Mikey's hand went limp in Leo's hand.

Leo became frantic. "Mikey? Mikey?!"

"Don't worry, Leo. He's only resting."

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry about the late update! Last week I was so sick that I just couldn't upload! I'm so sorry! So I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, but it didn't work very much. The chapter is not as long as I'd like it to be. So to apologize, I decided to give you all virtual cookies! *Throws cookies* Anyways did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know what you think. Your opinion matters. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

It was December 24th, the day before Christmas. Mikey had woken up a few times through yesterday and today, and he was gradually waking up longer for each time.

Raph had gotten there the day before after his interview, but their father had been forced to stay at work. Though the night was long and had been filled with many tears they all made it through.

Here they were now, Michelangelo's eyes were scrunched in pain as he had difficulty breathing. Raph held his right hand and Leo his left. Donnie was currently curled up into a ball asleep considering he had coached Mikey through his breathing all night.

"Urts." Mikey chocked out.

Leo kissed his baby brother's forehead. "We know, Mikey. Just breathe. In out. Deep breaths." Leo coached. That was what Donnie had done all night, wiping sweat from his struggling brother's forehead.

Mikey's pants became stronger than before and sweat rolled down his face as if water was simply dripping from his face from the rain. But unlike the natural beauty in rain this was a dangerous storm.

Raph kissed Mikey's hand, which was extremely rare. Mikey's grip on Leo's hand became slightly tighter than before.

"C-Can't...m-make...it." He whispered, his face scrunched in pain, as if trying to keep the sun out of his eyes.

A tear escaped Leo's eye. "Yes you can. Don't give up, Mike. This is just a big step in your life that you have to step over. Remember, a man can stand up, but he must fall before he can stand." Leo recited. He had remembered seeing a quote in the book Johnny Tremain that said 'A man can stand up', he just added on to it.

But, honestly, was he wrong?

The family had decided that later on their father would stay with Mikey while the three brothers went to Wal-mart to buy Mikey's Christmas presents. They hated the idea of leaving Mikey, but they had to get Mikey his Christmas presents. They had to make the most of this Christmas. It was their last one with Leo before he went into the Army.

And possibly, Mikey's last.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hamato Yoshi walked through the door of his youngest son's hospital room. He had desperately wanted to get away from his job so he could be with his youngest son, but that wasn't possible until eight at night.

His three eldest sons had claimed that they had Michelangelo under control, and he had faith in them. The boys had always had a very special bond.

He sensed stress, and sadness in the room as he entered, but that was to be expected. He rubbed the snow away from his jet black hair, the same that Raphael had inherited. His sons looked at him as he walked in, knowing that they would have to leave.

Leo continued to look at Mikey. He could have sworn that he had seen Mikey's breathing respite briefly.  
He didn't want to leave.

Not yet.

Not now.

He felt as if something bad was about to happen. He didn't want to leave now. He could sense something wrong.

"Father, something bad is going to happen. We can't leave Michelangelo. We just can't." Leo said. Though he was unsure of what was to come, he was positive that it was coming.

Though Yoshi felt the same uneasiness that Leo felt, he couldn't possibly allow his three sons to stay. Perhaps, it was just a false alarm.

"Nonsense, Leonardo. You and your brothers must get out of the hospital for fresh air for longer than fifteen minutes."

Leo knew protesting against his father would be futile, so he kept his mouth shut. The three brothers walked out of Mikey's room in silence. Each lost in their own world of thought.

Leo knew something bad was about to happen, but when his father had his foot down not even a herd of elephants could raise the stone foot.

Donnie rubbed at his eyes, bumping his glasses upward. Tonight was Christmas eve. The night of miracles. Though they had not been to church since their mother had been alive, Donnie silently prayed for the first time in five years.

He asked for his brother to be safe, for him to not meet his creator just yet. He was to young. Donnie also asked how his mother was and if she had made it into Heaven. He was sure she had. But Donnie felt lost...out of place even. He felt absurd.

Raph felt anger. Or at least he thought he did. Though he did feel the bitter emotion there were many others raging inside of him. Sadness, confusion, guilt, fear.

Desperation.

Though he thought of himself as always angry, he was really far from the word. Everyone was. When there is anger, there is fear. And when there is fear there is confusion. And where there is confusion there was sadness.

No one was ever truly one emotion all the time. Not at all.

They silently walked out of the hospital doors and to Leo's car. Donnie sat in the back passenger seat,  
Raph the passenger seat, and Leo the driver's seat.

Leo placed both of his hands on the top of the wheel and lied his head against his hands. Donnie looked at Leo in concern.

"You ok, Leo?"

Leo let out a huff of air before sitting back in his seat and rubbing his hands together. "No, but when Mikey's better...I will be."

Leo turned the key in the ignition and pulled the emergency brake backe. Slowly, they made their way to the interstate. After what seemed like an eternity of silence Raphael finally broke it.

"So, Leo, you still going to go into the army?"

Leo tensed. It was question he wanted to forget. But he couldn't. A desicision had to be made. Leo sighed. "I don't know. This is what I've wanted to do since I was three. But since Mikey is in the hospital and...I just don't know. You heard the doctor. Mikey may never be the same again. He'll be disabled. No longer able to do ninjitsu or the sports he loves. He's going to need all the support he can get. I don't know guys. I just want everything to go back to normal again."

"We all do. I just...I just wish he would have told us that this was happening. Y'know, so we could have prevented this from happening." Raph said.

"I am in full agreement. I just don't know why he didn't tell us."

"Especially you, Don. You're Mikey's best friend. Why wouldn't he tell you?" Leo asked.

Donnie sighed. "I don't know, bro. I wish I did though. Even when mom died Mikey still let me in. Given it was rare, but he still let me in. I just don't know what to do. I love Mikey more than anyone and anything.  
If I had to choose between him and April, I would most definitley choose Mikey without a second thought."

"All of us would choose Mikey over our girlfriends, that is if we had any." Raph said.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Single ladies, get ready."

Raph and Leo laughed at their brother's comment, for, at least a few minutes, forgetting the bad things happening. But it can't be so forever. After about two minutes, the reality of life came flooding back upon them all. Humour was Mikey's department. And they'd never be able to replace him.

The car ride took about ten minutes tops before they reached the Wal-mart parking lot. Leo drove the car into a parking space close to the building. He slowly turned the car off and they all sat in silence for a while.

Leo's elbow rested on the arm rest and in the palm of his hand was his chin. He just sat there reflecting on all that had happened. It honestly hadn't been too long ago that their mother had been lost to cancer.  
Now, their baby brother? He was too young.

It had only been five years ago. Leo could feel tears gather in his eyes as he thought about that year. It's funny really. A second feels like a millisecond. A minute feels like a second. A day feels like a minute. A month feels like an hour. And a year feels like a day.

All too fast.

The phone had rang that dreadful day, and a thirteen year old Leonardo was the first to the phone. The boys had been in that 'Whoever gets to the phone first is superior in every way' phase.

"Hello?" He had answered.

"Hello, is there a Hamato Yoshi there?" The voice seemed sullen and Leo had to catch his breath. He had a feeling he knew why this man had called.

"Just a minute." Leo held the speaker end of the phone and walked stealthly to his father's room. He knocked before entering not waiting for an ok to come in. His father looked ready to reprimand him, but Leo beat him to the speaking.

"The hospital is calling." He said as he handed his father the phone. Suddenly, all notion of reprimand left his father's face as he took the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Speaking." He said. There was silence.

"Yes." More silence. His father's face grew sad and a bit pained. His eyes wide as tears threatened their way to his eyes.

"I understand. Thank you for calling." He hung up the home phone and looked at his eldest son. Leo didn't even need his father's words before he realised what was up.

"Mom lost, didn't she?" Leo asked as tears made their way to his eyes at just the sullen thought. Slowly and painfully Yoshi nodded and that's when both of their tears broke, both knowing that they'd have to be strong later for their family.

Leo fell into his father's arms as his tears soaked his father's shirt. Now he was safe to break. So for now he could break, but later he was to stay strong.

Leo shook his head. Mikey wouldn't leave them. He was too strong. But if he was so strong, why had he tried to kill himself?

Raph had his elbows planted on both knees. In his hands he cradled his head. He was angry. Not at Leo,  
Donnie, or-heaven forbid-Mikey. He was angry at himself. If he had made Mikey tell him what's wrong instead of calling him names. That surely only agitated the fire in his baby brother's soul.

He wanted to hit the window next to him, but he didn't reguarding respect for Leo's items. He was frustrated, angry, confused, sad.

Desperate.

He too began to reflect on their deceased mother's death. He hadn't found out the way Leo had. But he sure was as devestated. Leo and his father told Raph before telling the other two.

The poor twelve year old hadn't expected such news. He thought that his parents could over come anything. But for the first time in the sixth grader's young life he realised that death could get anything and anyone at any age and time.

He knew his seventh grade brother had tried to make it look like he hadn't been crying, but Raph had seen the tear stains upon his face.

"Raphael, something has occured." Yoshi told his hot headed son. Raph had whirled around to face them from his sparring dummy. He had been shocked to see tear stains on his father's face as well as Leo's.

Raph just looked at their faces until an idea dawned upon him. An idea that he hated. "Mom?" It sounded more like a plead to not be true than a question. "It took her. Didn't it?" Leo looked at his little brother solemnly before nodding once and looking at the floor.

A fire burned bright inside of Raphael. A new fire that he had never felt. He punched the wall creating a hole before running out of the house. He ran down the streets for two hours before returning. His brothers asked what he had done in that time period, but he never told anyone.

Not even now, five years later, did they know. Only Raphael. But he had faith in Michelangelo. Or at least he thought he did.

Why didn't he believe himself?

Donnie had his head leaned against the back of the seat with his eyes closed. His hands at the sides of his legs. He had a strange calmness. A calmness he had never been aware of. This calmness was surprisingly uneasy and unnerving. Like something bad was about to happen.

Not that he didn't have faith in the youngest of the Hamato clan. He had full reassurance that Mikey could fight his battles. Just not on his own. No one could fight battles on their own.

He too was thinking about the day he had been told of his mother's death.

He had been working in his lab. An eleven year old in fifth grade doing eighth grade science. It seemed impossible, but it wasn't if you had the mind of Hamato Donatello. But he had been working on an important experiment. His most prized one. Even to this day he didn't regret of trying it.

A cure for cancer.

He wanted to become a scientist and make a cure for cancer. It seemed impossible. But nothing is impossible. Not even with limited supplies. He banged his desk in frustration.

He had been getting no where.

"Donatello." His father's gentle voice wafted to Donnie's ears. Donnie turned to look at him and gasped and took a step back at the sight of tears on his father's face. He knew. He knew it was going to happen.  
That's why he had been trying so hard to make a cure in the limited amount of time.

Donnie took in a sharp breath. "Mother's dead. I knew this would happen." The second part was more of a whisper. He gently pushed his father out of his lab and slammed the door shut. He locked the door. He walked over to his desk full of failed cures for cancer and documents.

He looked at the desk and papers as if he hadn't seen such chemicals in a decade. Blinded by despair he took his right arm and swiped everything off of his desk. It had been foolish. An eleven year old boy believing that he could come up with a cure for cancer while more experienced scientists couldn't even come up with one.

He clenched the sides of his desk in his fists. He hated how naive he was. For a year he regretted ever trying to make a cure, but soon he grew proud that he had tried.

He still had some of the documents that hadn't been ruined by chemcial solutions. It was his dream to come up with a cure for cancer so other kids didn't have to end up like him and his brothers.

He smiled at the thought of actually coming up with such an accomplishment. One day, he thought.

But right now, his brother was their main concern and they wouldn't lose him. They almost had, but they wouldn't now.

Donnie opened his eyes to find his brothers in thinking positions before he looked at the clock. A whole ten minutes had passed!

"Woah, guys we better get going! Mikey and dad are going to start wondering if we got lost!" Donnie warned as he began to exit the car. Leo and Raph followed in suit and the brothers walked inside the Wal-mart.

"So what should we get the little rug rat?" Raph asked playfully, just like old times.

Yeah, just like old times.

"Well, probably something he can do in bed. He won't be off of bed rest for a long time." Leo reminded his little brothers.

Donnie had a few ideas. "Mikey likes Legos doesn't he? He made Leo the Space Heros space ship out of Lego, and made Raph a turtle house for Spike, and me a beaker. Maybe we could get him some Legos and a new video game."

Raph smiled and ruffled Donnie's hair. "You really do know our baby brother don't ya?" Donnie laughed a little before he stopped walking. He saw three boys. One with red hair and green eyes. One a toehead with brown eyes. And another with brown hair and green eyes. They fit April's description perfectly.

"Guys." He whispered to his brothers who stopped instantly next him.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

Donnie pointed to the three kids who were looking at the video games. "They fit April's description perfectly!"

Raph walked over to the three boys looking calm. Leo and Donnie knew it was fake.

"Are your guys' names Keith Darus, Alex Sender, and David Strong?"

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah, who wants to know?" Keith asked coldly.

Raph snarled and took Keith by the shoulder. "I did. Because I'm about to go John Cena on your guys' asses!" Raph growled as he kicked Keith in the jaw, David in the stomach, and Alex in the shin. Soon it was an all out fight.

Leo and Donnie wanted to watch this happen for hours on end, but they knew that this had to end. They held Raph back by the shoulders as he continued to struggle.

"W-Who are you guys?!" Keith asked fearfully as he sat on the ground with his friends.

"Michelangelo's brothers, dumbass!" Raph yelled. The boys' eyes widened.

"Look man we're sorry!" Alex pleaded.

Leo narrowed his eyes at him. "Give me one good reason why we should believe you?"

Alex shuddered. "K-Keith! H-He made us! H-He threatened to k-kill us if we didn't help! He told us that the gun was unloaded, but he lied to us! Honest!" Alex pleaded. He really did seem innocent. Keith looked at Alex, enraged.

"Shut UP!" He barked as he hit Alex. Raph smacked Keith in the side of the face.

"Don't hit him, scum!" Donnie took out his phone and called the police.

"A-Alex speaks the truth Mr. Hamato! H-He made us! He threatened to kill us! We-We didn't want to hurt Michelangelo! I was hoping we could be friends! B-But K-Keith!" Keith smacked Dacud too and Raph kicked Keith in the ribs.

But soon the police arrived and carried the three boys away. The three brothers hoped that Alex and David got a less severe punishment than Keith.

The fourth member of the group smiled at the brothers yet she knew she could not be seen. Michelangelo had seen her before, but no one else. Her short black hair swayed as she closed her eyes in contentness. Her blue eyes protected by blue rimmed glasses.

She sighed. "Keith has been stopped." She whispered. She was the girl that no one knew about yet except her parents and Mikey of course. She had been leading Mikey's brothers to the conclusion of his tormentors.

Kokoro had been a victim of Keith. He had told her to join them and she'd be able to live. She declined and as promised he had killed her. She felt a hand slip into hers as she looked up and smiled.

"Your son shall be safe, Ms. Shen." The fifteen year old sighed. "Your son shall be safe."

Shen faced Kokoro. "Your name means heart, spirit. Your name is suitable for such a young girl."

The three brothers, completely oblivious to what had happened behind them in the spirit realm, continued to look at the videogames for their hospitalized brother. They bought Mikey two videogames,  
Minecraft and Life Is Strange, and bought a Minecraft Lego set.

Just as they were at the check out Leo's phone went off. He looked at the contact.

Dad.

"Dad, is something wrong?" Leo asked urgently.

"You boys must come quick!"

"What happened?!"

" Come quickly! Michelangelo's heart stopped!"

 **We have a new record! This is my longest chapter on this story! C'mon everyone dance! *Starts dancing* I'm looking at you Sarah! *Glares at Sarah intensely* LOL! XD But I finally gave you guys a worthy chapter! Ahhhh! And yay for cliffhangers! :) Anyways did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Leo dropped his phone. It landed upon the hard tile floor with a THUD! He thought his own heart had stopped. He knew that they shouldn't have left. He knew that Mikey's heart had respited in beating. He knew a lot of these things, and could have prevented them from happening.

"Leo!" Donnie called as he waved his hand in front of Leo's face.

"M-Mikey..." Leo said quietly.

"What about Mikey?" Donnie asked quietly.

Leo barely blinked. He just couldn't believe it. "H-Heart...s-stopped."

Donnie's eyes widened. "Ok, c'mon, bro. We need to get you to the car before you faint." Donnie drapped Leo's right arm around his shoulders and motioned for Raph to do the same with Leo's left arm. They helped Leo to the car, Raph having picked up Leo's phone before they came outside.

Donnie and Raph helped Leo into the back seat before he fainted.

"Ok, I'll stay in the back with Leo. You drive." Donnie instructed as he crawled into the back seat next to Leo. Raph nodded before circling the car to get to the driver's seat.

Donnie started tapping Leo's wrist gently as Raph pulled out of the Wal-mart parking lot. Slowly, Leo's eyes began to open he began to hyperventilate at first remembering what had just occured.

"Sh, Leo. Everything's going to be ok." Donnie said soothingly.

"M-Mikey...heart...s-stopped. H-He's d-dying, Donatello. H-He's dying!" Leo yelled. Donnie knew that this was the truth. He really was dying, and there was no point in trying to conceal the truth.

"I know, Leo. But he'll make it. I know it. Mikey's a fighter and nothing less. He's got your bravery, Raph's strength, and my calmness. He'll be just fine, Leo. Trust me." Donnie soothed.

Leo sighed. He knew Donnie was right, but he still just couldn't get his head around the fact that Mikey was dying.

"Weo." A teary four year old Mikey said. It had already been very evident that Mikey had speech problems as a young child.

"Yes, Mikey?" A seven year old Leo answered. He turned to his baby brother to find tears in the young blonde's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Mikey held his finger towards Leo. "Spwinter." Leo couldn't help, but smile. His brother was just down right cute. Soon the smile turned sad and sympathetic.

"Let me look at it." Leo said as he took Mikey's finger gently. He inspected the pale blonde's finger gently finding a small piece of wood stuck in his finger. The seven year old went to a small first aid kit he had gotten from boyscouts. He grabbed out some small tweezers and a band-aid.

He approached his pained little brother gently. At this age, Donnie hadn't yet become interested in doctor work, so Leo got to play doctor for his brothers. He picked his little brother up gently and placed him on his bed.

Leo took out the tweezers and band-aid from his pocket, and Mikey's eyes immediately widened. His tears came quicker and his breathing quickened. Leo wondered what had Mikey frightened so as he looked at the small tweezers. His eyes widened in realization.

"Just a little pinch, Mikey. It'll only hurt for a little bit." Mikey looked reluctant but he trusted his big brother. He gave him his finger, and Leo began searching for the splinter once more. Once he finally found it he neared the tweezers toward it and pulled it out.

Mikey squealed a little as the splinter was pulled out but nothing more. Leo wrapped a band-aid around Mikey's finger and kissed it.

"All better." Leo said. Mikey smiled and hugged Leo.

"Tanks, Weo."

Leo smiled. "You're welcome, Mikey."

Leo smiled at the memory. Mikey surely was strong. Not just physically but mentally as well. And the fact that his baby brother was dying was enough to have him drive his fist into a wall of glass. But Leo knew that Mikey was a fighter. If he wasn't he'd still be in counceling for their mother. But he was strong, and he would make it through this.

Raph had his eyes glued on the road, but his mind was else where, all while acknowledging what was on the road before him. His baby brother couldn't be dying.

Could he?

It seemed impossible. The brother that they all had vowed to protect so long ago. Just touching death. And the fact that he had tried to take his own life. Raph knew that Leo had tried the same when he was twelve, but Mikey? It seemed proposterous.

But Raph knew damn well that not everything was as it seemed. Everyone had been so shocked when they had learned that Leo had tried to take his own life. Again, it seemed so unlikely.

Raph remembered a time when Mikey had had a nightmare. Mikey always did claim Raph as his protector. And behold, he had came to Raph's room!

"R-Raphie." A nine year old Mikey stuttered fearfully. Raph groaned as he turned over in his bed.

"What?" Raph asked sleepily and quite annoyedly.

"I-I had a n-nightmare." Mikey sobbed. Once Raph took note that his baby brother was crying he sat up and patted a spot next to him. Mikey came over and sat on Raph's bed as he continued to sob. Raph could tell that this one had been a bad one. Mikey didn't usually come to him after a nightmare.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"L-Left me alone. A-All alone." Mikey sobbed as he fell into Raph's arms. The eleven year old was taken aback at Mikey's action, but didn't fight it. "Y-You guys t-told me th-that you n-never loved m-me. Y-You g-guys said you h-hated me. S-So you guys l-left me."

Raph got a strong grip on Mikey. He knew very well of Mikey's monophobia. The fear of being alone. So, unfortunately, this would only fuel his fear.

"S-Say it isn't t-true, Raphie!" Mikey sobbed. Raph just wrapped his arms around his sobbing brother.

"It's not true, Michelangelo. Never has, never will. We love you so much, Mikey. More than you'll ever know."

Mikey sniffed and nuzzled his head into Raph's chest. "I l-love you, Raphie."

"Love you too, Mikey."

Raph sighed. Those had been the moments. Where the only thing they had to fear was a nightmare from Mikey. Now they feared for not only the demons that dared to enter their precious baby brother's mind, but for his own life.

Donnie watched Leo with significant care. He wanted to make sure that he didn't go back under. He thought back to eight months after their mother had died. Mikey had been healed to a degree, but Donnie was wallowing in failure.

He felt as if his fails at attempted cancer cures should be regretted. He felt as if he had failed his mother for not working hard enough. He felt as if he allowed his mother to die. It was all his fault. Or at least he thought so. Everyone else had already accepted the fact that Shen had died of natural causes.

Well, with the exception of Mikey. But he was slowly getting better with his conseling.

Donnie sat at his desk with his elbows planted firmly on the wood and his head resting in his hands.

"I failed her." He said grimly. "If only I worked harder. She'd still be alive. I could have prevented her death. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault, D." Donnie whipped his head up towards his lab door finding a ten year old Mikey. Donnie offered a weak smile to his mentally broken brother.

"Hey, Mike. How are you feeling?" An eleven year old Donnie asked gently. His brother hadn't been exactly the same since their mother's death. He had completely isolated himself from the outside world for two months, and refused to eat. Thankfully, their father had gotten him professional help before Mikey had the chance to become self destructive or insane.

"I'm fine, but you're not." Mikey said as he sat next to his brother. Donnie looked away from Mikey, not wanting him to see his tears.

"I'm fine, Mike. We just need to worry about you getting better." Mikey put his finger under Donnie's chin and directed Donnie's gaze to his baby blue ice orbs.

"I'm not made of glass, Donatello. I'm getting help and getting better, while you're sitting here degrading yourself." Mikey preached. Donnie couldn't keep the tears in their barrier. Soon, tears fell from his eyes as if water had broke from a dam.

"I just feel like I could have done something." Donnie said as tears poured from his eyes. "What would have happened if I actually made the cure. I could have cured mom."

Mikey wrapped his arms around his best friend. He rocked his big brother back and forth knowing he was the one who needed comfort this time.

"There was nothing you could have done. There are scientists who are 46 years old who haven't found the cure yet. Just be happy you tried. I'll bet you most eleven year olds can't say that they tried to find a cure for cancer." Donnie sniffed. He knew Mikey was speaking the truth.

"But if I hadn't failed mom could still be alive." Donnie sobbed.

Mikey rubbed Donnie's back. "You didn't fail, you just haven't figured it out yet."

Donnie sniffed. "Thanks, Mikey."

Even when Mikey had been at his most delicate stage in his life he had wanted to help Donnie. It was amazing. Selfless. Caring.

"We're here guys." Raph broke Donnie's train of thought. They were in the parking lot of the hospital. Donnie opened his door and carefully helped Leo out of the car. Leo was positive that he could walk on his own though.

The guys walked quickly through the hospital and all the way to Mikey's wing of the hospital. When they arrived, however, their father was still sitting in the waiting room.

"Any news on Mikey?" Leo asked as they sat next to their father.

Their father had a sad look on his face. "The doctors are trying all they can. They're not promising anything, but I feel as if Michelangelo is fighting as hard as he can."

The brothers sighed.

"Hamato." A gruff voice said. Everyone stood and practically ran to the doctor.

"Is my son ok?" Yoshi asked.

The doctor sighed. "I am afraid I have some unfortunate news..."

 **Hey guys! I've been having a bit of writers block, so this chapter may be short and EXTREMELY sucky. I'm sorry! :( If you guys haven't already you should totally vote on my poll telling me which series to start after this story is over. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone held their breath. What was to come next? "We got his heart started again, but his energy is depleting faster than what we can reclaim of it. If this continues I am afraid that he won't make it through the next two months. I'd give him till...  
about Febuary 14."

"Th-That's Valentines day." Donnie stuttered. And they all knew what Valentines day was.

"M-Mikey's birthday." Leo followed. Raph felt tears peak into his eyes.

"He can't die on his birthday! That's the day we're supposed to be celebrating his birthday, not his death!" Raph yelled. The doctor didn't even flinch. He was used to this. It was the hardest part of his job.

"I'm sorry. This really is the hardest part of my job. And I hate every minute that I have to break news like this to families." He ran a hand through his jet black hair. His brown eyes, protected by wire glasses, shown with sulleness.

A tear leaked from Donnie's eye. This couldn't be real! Could it? It was December 24th, Christmas eve, and the brothers had to be concerned about their dying brother.

"C-Can we see him?" Yoshi asked with gentleness. The doctor nodded and lead them to a room back in the ICU.

Intensive Care Unit.

Room 216.

The doctor left them there as they stared at the door. They didn't want to imagine what Mikey looked like on the other side of the door. But alas, they couldn't keep their dying brother waiting. Yoshi slowly placed a hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

They gasped.

Some how, Mikey had managed to get even more pale. He was the exact same shade of white as a bed sheet. His blonde hair looked more like a toehead's than his normal golden. His freckles were competely gone from vision. The only color from his body was the pale blue hospital gown. His eyes were closed and he looked to be in a peaceful sleep.

It scared his family.

His chest looked like it was barely moving up and down to add on to his eyes being closed. He looked dead.

And they all hated it.

Donnie had been the first to move closer to Mikey and slip his hand into his own. He sat in a nearby pale blue chair. The brother's hardly registered what had happened.

"Mr. Hamato, we need you to fill out some papers."

"Of course. Stay here my sons." But they all had barely registered what had happened. Or what had been said. This was just a dream wasn't it? Not reality. A living hell. Not truely real. Right? Everything was fine.

But it wasn't.

It was cold hard reality staring them striaght in the face.

Donnie felt his head twitch back and forth.

 _"I'm fine, right?"_

Donnie shook his head. He had suppressed the memory long ago. He didn't want it to come back.

 _"You will be, Mike."_

Donnie felt like screaming. He hated this memory! Why was it coming back?! After years of stopping it why now?!

 _"Will mom help me?"_

Donnie shook his head. Mom wouldn't be helping them anytime soon. Donnie bit his lip to suppress the scream that threatened to tear from his throat. He couldn't scream! It would stress Mikey!

 _"Mikey, we already told you mom's-"_

 _"She's not dead!"_

Donnie could feel himself thrashing about, but he could not help himself. He could not stop. Not even if his or Mikey's life depended on it.

 _"You lie! She told me she wasn't going to leave us! Why do you lie, Donatello?!" Mikey drew a knife from the knife holder on the shelf._

Donnie hated this! He felt like he was trapped in his own mind. Which, technically, he was. This was the worst part. It had haunted him till this day, and he still occasionally had nightmares about this dreadful day.

 _"Mikey, put the knife down." Donnie said, horrified._

 _"I thought you cared, Donatello! So why do you lie?!" As soon as Mikey had said 'lie'..._

Donnie began to scream. He couldn't help himself no longer. He had tried his hardest to keep quiet for Mikey's sake, but this was too much. Having to live through that day once more.

 _...he threw the knife at Donnie. Donnie had dodged just in time. Donnie looked at Mikey in shock. His own baby brother had just tried to kill him. Granted Mikey hadn't been in his right mind at the time, but it still left him terrified._

 _"Mikey?" Donnie whispered in disbelief._

 _"You lie! Just like the rest of them! I thought you were my best friend, Donatello! Why do you lie to me?! You know that mom isn't dead!" Mikey yelled as he walked towards Donnie with a new knife in hand._

 _Donnie backed away in fear. "Put the knife down, Michelangelo." Donnie said, but it sounded more like a terrified whisper._

 _Soon Donnie sprinted away from Mikey and Mikey sprinted towards Donnie. Tear flowed from Donnie's eyes. Their father had been afraid that Mikey would turn like this. Donnie ran to his room and pulled out a shoe box from under his bed like his father taught him. He opened the box and ripped out an item he never wanted to._

 _He pointed the object towards Mikey once he showed up in the door way._

 _"Drop the knife!" Donnie yelled at his baby brother. Mikey did so. He was terrified now. Donnie neared his baby brother and placed the gun behind his back. "Walk!" Donnie commanded. Mikey did so. Donnie lead him to the living room and to the home phone._

 _Donnie called his father and told him about what Mikey had done. The entire time, tears had flowed from Donnie's eyes, having to treat his baby brother in such a manner. But desperate times called for desperate measures._

Donnie felt arms around him, but he couldn't stop screaming. The memory and pain was just too much to bare. All he saw was the image of him holding Mikey at gun point and the fear in Mikey's eyes, and then the image and Donnie's vision went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Donnie woke up slowly to find himself on a cot next to Mikey's bed. He wasn't wearing a hospital gown,  
but he was wearing a hospital bracelet. In chairs next to Mikey was a sleeping Raph and Leo. Donnie had to smile. Leo and Raph's heads were leaning against each others.

Suddenly, the memory of the night before came flooding back into Donatello's mind. His head felt weighed down by the terrible memory. He wanted to forget the painful memory and almost had for four years. But why did it come back all so suddenly? Why did he remember one of the worst memories that he had wanted to forget?

He held his head in his hands. Why did he remember it all so suddenly? It was scary. Crazy. Nuts. But not everything in life could be calm.

He listened to the steady, yet far apart, heart beat of his baby brother.

Beep...Beep...Beep...

He grabbed Mikey's hand with his right.

"D-Donnie?" The weak voice came from the bed. Donnie sat on his knees and looked at his baby brother.  
He kissed Mikey on the forehead.

"Hey, Mikey. Merry Christmas." Donnie said softly. Mikey lifted a weak hand to Donnie's cheek.

"Y-You were...s-screaming l-last...night. Y-You...w-wouldn't...s-stop. I-It s-scared...me." Mikey's eyes slowly filled with tears. Donnie placed his hand on Mikey's cheek gently.

"Don't cry, Mike. I'm ok, now. Just worry about getting better." Donnie comforted. Mikey's hand slowly lowered.

"I-I want...you t-to...hold m-me." Donnie knew what Mikey meant, but he had no idea if he could, because of his current comission.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mike." Donnie said, taking his hand off of Mikey's cheek and now stroking his newly uncasted arm.

"C-Can't...h-hurt me...anymore than I...I already...a-am." Mikey said. His breathing was shallow. This wasn't how they were supposed to be spending their Christmas.

Donnie blinked back his tears. "Ok, I'll try. But if I hurt you in the slightest way, let me know and I'll stop."  
Donnie reasoned. He gently held Mikey up, being mindful about his chest wound, and slipped in from behind him.  
He wrapped his arms around Mikey's stomach. Mikey sighed and rested his head on Donnie's shoulder.  
Mikey looked out the window of the hospital, finding the sky to be dark. His eyes glanced at the ticking clock above the door. 2:14am.

"A-Are there...a-any c-con...stellations...o-out t-tonight?" Mikey asked, staring at the window. Donnie smiled. Mikey always had been fascinated by the stars. He wanted to learn anything and everything about the stars.

"Yeah. There are a few."

Mikey looked up into Donnie's brownish-redish orbs with a weak smile on his face.

"T-Tell me...about them. Which...o-ones are...o-out?" Mikey asked. Donnie smiled down at his baby brother.

Donnie began rambling on and on about Aries, Eridanis, Perseus, and Triangulum. He told the stories about each and every one of them. Mikey took in each and everyone with extreme care, as to not forget them later on. After an hour and a half of story telling Mikey had fallen back asleep.

Donnie smiled.

 _"What are you doing with that knife?"_

Donnie snapped his eyes wide open. No. Not another memory.

 _"I want to see mom again."_

Donnie had to get out of Mikey's bed so he didn't hurt Mikey. He gently sat Mikey up before fliping over the bed and onto the floor.

 _"Put the knife down."_

Donnie grabbed his head in a look that would have made you thought that he was being tortured. Which,  
in a sense he was.

 _"But I want to see mom again."_

He wanted to rip his head off. He bit his lip. He scared Mikey once, he couldn't scare him again.

 _"Michelangelo, put the knife down!"_

He comppressed yet another scream that tore at his throat.

 _"No!"_

 _The scream ripped out of Donnie's throat. He hated these memories! Why were they coming back! He screamed and screamed no matter how tight the arms around him squeezed him._

 _Donnie rushed at Mikey and attempted to take the knife from Mikey, but that proved to be difficult._

 _"Put the knife down!" Donnie yelled._

 _"No!" The fight went on, luckily without anyone getting stabbed._

 _"I wanna see mom again!" Mikey yelled, reaching for the knife from his way taller and older brother._

 _"She's dead, Mikey! I'm not going to let you out of my life too!" Donnie yelled, tears cascading down his face._

 _"She's not dead!" Mikey yelled, still in denial about their mother's death. Mikey was on Donnie's back by now reaching for the knife. Donnie's cheeks were stained with tears. He hated having to do this, but if he didn't this would go on for hours._

 _Donnie flipped Mikey over his shoulder and hit his head just hard enough to knock his insane brother out. Donnie held his unconscious brother in his arms, his tears hitting Mikey's orange T-shirt._

 _"I'm so sorry, baby brother. I'm so sorry."_

Silence.

 **I hope I made at least a few of you cry! LOL XD I'm such a nice person. :) But what is with the strange, painful memories that are haunting Donnie for the first time in five years? Looks like you'll just have to wait till the next chapter! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Donnie's eyes slowly opened. There was light streaming in from the window in the hospital room. He was still stationed in Mikey's hospital room and was still on the cot. He remembered what had happened before and he squinted his eyes due to the sunlight.

This was all too much. Why were these memories coming back to him? It was like the memories were trying to tell him something.

But what could a memory of Mikey being desperate, and wanting to kill and harm himself be telling Don?  
Donnie didn't know what these memories could be telling him. He wish he knew though. He looked back out the window to find it snowing.

It was still Christmas. He had had the fit early that morning, but it was now 8:16am. He hoped and prayed that Mikey hadn't been terrified by his fit.

"D-Donnie?" A weak voice came from the bed above him. Donnie shifted to his knees and looked at his baby brother.

"Do you need something, Mikey?" Donnie asked gently.

"Y-You did it...a-again. I...w-was...s-so...s-scared. Y-You k-kept s-screaming. L-Leo...a-and R-Raph t-tried to...h-hold you d-down...b-but you s-still...k-kept s-screaming." Mikey said as memories of the dreadful night flooded in.

Mikey had been sleeping until he had awoken to a shrill scream.

"Not again." Leo said as he rushed over to their convulsing and screaming brother. Mikey, still too weak to even move his head, directed his ice baby blue eyes towards his intelligent brother. He hated seeing his brother so.

Leo hugged the smartest of the brothers tight to his chest as Raph came up and grasped Mikey's hand. Mikey squeezed back at Raph's hand as he continued to watch his best friend thrash about. It was terrifying.

"Will...he s-stop...R-Raphie?" Mikey asked in a small whisper. Raph sighed.

"Yeah, he'll stop. The stress might just be too much for him to handle. Give him a few minutes and he'll stop." Raph said more to himself than to Mikey.

Mikey let out a small breath. They all wanted to know why their genius brother was acting so. But it was impossible to tell until he stopped. And even then he didn't regain consciousness. He normally was knocked out for a few hours before returning to consciousness.

The fit wasn't as long as the one before and not nearly as dreadful to Donnie. They waited silently before Donnie fell silent.

The covulsing stopped.

The screaming stopped.

Everything just stopped.

Just like that.

Like it was a dream.

Or a nightmare.

Either way, it just stopped. Mikey sighed. It was over. Nothing was to be feared. Well, as far as Donnie went. Mikey himself, he had a long way to go. But Donnie stopped. And then, that's all that mattered.

Mikey felt tears run from his eyes. He hated the sound of his brothers screaming. That itself was a nightmare. Donnie wiped Mikey's eye with his thumb.

"I'm ok, Mike. Just worry about yourself, kay?" But Donnie knew all too well that Mikey would do nothing of the sort. Mikey was too concerned about others than himself. It was a blessing and a curse. Mikey was going to help very many people in his life, but he denied help from anyone else.

"I-I c-can't. Y-You're...m-my best...f-friend, Don. W-Why d-do...you keep...d-doing th-that?" Mikey asked as Donnie began to stroke his left arm.  
Donnie didn't want to lie to Mikey, but he didn't want to stress Mikey out anymore than he already had.

"I dunno, Mike, but I'm fine. I promise."

"Nice to see you up, Don." Donnie whirrled around to find Leo standing in the door way. "The doctor wants to see you to see if you're ok."

Donnie let go of Mikey's bed that he had been grasping. "I can assure you, Leo I am fine."

Leo's face turned hard. He knew his brother would be like this. "And I can assure you that I don't want another brother admitted into the hospital."

Donnie sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

Leo smirked. The big brother always won. "Wait in the waiting room with Raph. The doctor will come to talk to you soon enough." Leo said as he put a hand on his brother's back. Donnie looked back at Mikey before exiting the room.

Leo sat in a chair next to Mikey. "Mike, why didn't you tell us you were being bullied?"

Mikey sighed. "K-Keith...t-told me h-he'd...h-hurt you...g-guys...o-or even...k-kill you...g-guys."

Leo grabbed Mikey's hand. "Yeah, and look where they ended up. In jail."

"Kokoro."

"What?" Leo knew perfectly well that Kokoro was the Japanese name for heart, spirit, but why would Mikey be saying that.

"Sh-She was th-there. Sh-She always...h-has. Sh-She h-helped...me. K-Keith...he-he..."

"He what?"

Mikey took in a deep breath. "H-He k-killed...Kokoro. Sh-She refused...to help b-bully...me...s-so K-Keith k-killed...h-her. D-David...and A-Alex t-tried...to s-stop him...but h-he th-threatened...to k-kill th-them...  
too."

Leo shook his head. This was crazy! Now murder was involved?! And the spirit of a dead girl was protecting the youngest Hamato brother? This was too much. Did the parents even know the murderer of their precious daughter?

"Does her parents know?"

"N-No. Th-The cops...h-haven't f-found...i-it out...y-yet."

Leo sighed. Another subject had came to his mind that he needed to discuss with his fun loving little brother. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Mikey's breath hitched. Leo began to worry, thinking that something was wrong with Mikey. "The...  
b-bullies...t-told me...t-to kill myself. He s-said...you guys...w-wouldn't...c-care." Leo felt tears pour from his eyes. He knew the feeling all too well.

"Mike, I know how that feels." Mikey looked at Leo in shock. Did he? Did he really?

"Y-You do?" Mikey asked.

Leo nodded. "When I was twelve? Ring a bell?" Mikey's eyes widened. It was true. Leo had been through this. But Tang-Shen had been alive then.

"I-I was...o-only n-nine. Mom had...s-screamed...s-so we all...ran t-to your r-room. Th-There was a...chair n-nearby and a r-rope...h-hanging from the ceiling. Y-You almost...h-hung yourself." Mikey remembered. Yet, he wished he was as clueless as he had been previously.

"Yeah. If I would have done that several things would be absolutely horrible right now. One, you might still be mentally insane if I weren't here. Two, no one would have figured out that you were going to kill yourself. Three, I would have missed watching all of you become amazing young men." Leo sniffed, wiping at his eyes. "I would have missed that most of all."

The two sat in silence for the longest time. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, though several times the feeling of dread could be sensed from both brothers. Mikey looked out the window once more to see that it was a down pour of snow.

Completely blocking any and all from being able to see what was on the other side.

Kind of like life.

When you enter life all these doors are opened. But the more you age, the more doors that close. Then life becomes a mystery completely. You are on one side of the door. And all you can do is look around the surroundings that are behind you. The ones that are currently known. But then the door is locked, preventing you from getting to the next side. The door makes everything on the other side completely unknown. It may take a while for you to break through the door, but you will eventually. And you may like what is on the other side of the door.

And you may not.

You may want to go back to the other side of the door, but it is impossible because as soon as you enter the other side of the door the door shuts and locks itself. No matter how hard you try to break the past door it will never open again.

Ever.

Unlike the door presented before you. The door presented behind you will never once again open. But there will always be another door to open. Even as you are on your death bed. Your last door to open will be to either Heaven or Hell.

Mikey thought about how you may never get a second chance at your dreams. You are never promised tomorrow. And you never will be. You are never promised to be the same as you were yesterday. And you never will be. You are never promised anything.

"Go. Be in the Army."

"Huh?"

"Leonardo, w-whether I...d-die or l-live...p-promise me...y-you'll go i-into the...Army. I-It's been your...  
d-dream since you...were h-how old. If I d-die...th-that is m-my...f-final request to you." Mikey said. Leo looked at Mikey in shock. So now it wasn't really even a choice. Leo had to go overseas no matter what happened to Mikey.

Leo sighed and smiled a tearful smile to Mikey. "Ok. I will. For you and you only, Michelangelo."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He hadn't really wanted to speak to the doctor. Hell, the docotr would probably classify him as crazy! What was Donnie supposed to say?

'I'm having visions of the past from when my baby brother was mentally insane. They are trying to tell me something, please don't put me on mediaction?'

Not likely.

Donnie didn't plan on spilling his guts out to any doctor. Male or female. And that doctor was a smoking hot female! Donnie resisted real well while Raph had trouble keeping all of his saliva in his mouth.

"So, can you explain what happens during these fits you have?" The brown haired, blue eyed, freckled doctor asked.

Donnie folded his hands in his lap. Lord, forgive him. "No. I don't recall much before going under."

"What do you recall then?"

Donnie began to despise this woman. True, she was just doing her job, but if he felt as if it were a problem that was getting out of hand he would let them know.

 _"Why, Leo?"_

Oh no. Not here! Especially while he was trying to prove a point.

 _"Was it something we did?"_

Shut up stupid head! He so did not need this right now.

 _"No, I love you guys."_

Donnie bit his lip yet again to suppress screams. These memories were torture. Why were all of the memories he was being forced to live through once again bad. Why were there no good ones?

 _"Then why are there cuts on your wrists?"_

Don began to thrash about.

 _"Just drop it, Donnie."_

He could no longer suppress the scream that tore out of his throat. "No, Leo! Why did you do this to yourself?!" A ten year old Donnie asked.

 _"Because I deserve it."_

 _"You do not."_

 _"Do too."_

 _Donnie sighed. He was getting no where. When he needed to be getting somewhere._

 _He jumped on Leo's back and put his hand into Leo's pocket._

 _"Hey, get off me!" Leo yelled in annoyance. Donnie knew his big brother was annoyed but acted like he didn't acknowldge it. He fumbled around until he found Leo's glass blade and took it out of Leo's pocket._

 _"Give it back, Donnie!" Leo yelled as he ran after Donnie who had successfully jumped off of his back and began to run back to his room. Donnie shut and locked his bedroom door and threw away the glass._

 _"Sorry, big bro. You'll thank me later."_

Mikey seeming desperate. Mikey suicidal. Leo cutting. What could it mean? Desperate. Suicidal. Cutting.

Donnie knew no more.

 **So, who thinks they know the main root of Donnie's memories? Who thinks they know why they are happening? What did you guys think of my philosophy in the middle of that? Also, a little AN (author's note): My depression has been really bad for a bit. I was actually crying a little as I wrote this from what I can't say was an argument, but was something definitely enough to make me cry. I am also finding that some things that I used to enjoy now seem meaningless. Like, spending the night at a friend's house. I don't like doing that much anymore. I've just been sad for a while. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Mikey lied in his hospital bed waiting for news on Donnie who had been rushed to his own ER room due to his seizure like fits. Mikey had forced Leo and Raph to both go wait on news for Donnie while he waited.

Mikey found himself always staring blankly outside the almost completely whited out window. The snow reminded him of his birthday. His parents always did say he was born on the whitest day, even if it was February. But Mikey had always adored the date of his birth.

Because it was the day of love.

He found it amazing that people got engaged and even married on the day of his birth. He found it amazing. He always loved hearing about the amazing engagements and marriages that occured on his birthday. He found it extraordinary.

He sighed. Donnie claimed it to be the best day of his life.

Mikey thought it to be the day everyone's lives were ruined.

He still resented himself, but he was too preoccupied hoping that good news about his brother would come. But soon seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. They dragged on with no end. It was agonizing to the fifteen year old. Though, the rest he was receiving was much needed.

Though he found it hard at times to move, he sometimes managed to look at his phone to see if anyone had texted him about Donnie's condition. No one had. Mikey sighed. He couldn't wait any longer. He found it unbearable.

'Just one piece of info.' Mikey pleaded to himself. He wanted to hear his brothers voices again. Suddenly,  
Mikey's phone went off. Oh, Mikey had never been happier to hear his text message ring.

'Hey Mikey, I know it's been a long time, but we're finally going to figure out what's wrong with, Donnie.  
Just stay calm and I'll text you when we're done.'

Mikey had a fair amount of difficulty reading the text, but read it correctly in the end. He was finally going to get to know what was wrong with Donnie. Mikey was driven half crazy over the fact. He waited five more minutes before receiving another text.

'Ok, Mikey, don't be scared, but Donnie needs to go in for a cat scan. The doctors are afraid that something is wrong with Donnie's head. I'm coming to sit with you while Leo sits and waits for more news on Donnie. I'll be there soon.'

Mikey's heart skipped a beat. Donnie? Cat scan? It was Christmas day, and this is what was happening?  
Mikey couldn't take it and began to hyperventilate. Why was this happening? Was Donnie ok? Why was all of this stuff happening to them? Why did Donnie go into those seizure like fits?

This was how Raph found hiw baby brother. Mikey sat in his bed breathing heavily and sweating. Raph ran over to his baby brother and gently rubbed his back in circles. He had been afraid of his baby brother not taking the news lightly.

"Calm down, Mike. Don's going to be just fine."

How was Mikey supposed to know this? For all he knew, Donnie could be insane. But that wasn't too far fetched...was it? It didn't seem so. But what could have caused Donnie to turn to such an unstable state.  
The pieces just didn't fit. But neither did anything that had occured in the last few months.

Mikey knew Donnie wasn't turning insane. He just had this feeling. But what did he know?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Donnie awoke to find him in a white room in a hospital bed. No one was there but him.

Or so he had assumed.

As Donnie looked closer at each and every individual wall there were details that were inexplicable. The walls looked as if they were melting, or disoriented. Donnie squinted his eyes before reaching his hands to feel at his reddish-brown orbs.

His glasses were on.

So poor eyesight was not able to be blamed at this moment. But suddenly everything snapped back to normal. Well, almost normal.

 _Look closer. Look closer. Look closer. Look closer._

The words repeated on and on on one wall. Donnie looked at the wall opposite.

 _Desperate. Suicidal. Cutting. Desperate. Suicidal. Cutting._

What was going on? Someone, or something, was trying to tell him something. So far, these were his clues. And whoever wants him to figure this out decided to make the walls their own personal drawing board. Donnie sighed. This made zero sense.

What could possibly connect with all of this? Nothing was connecting. Maybe he was just going crazy.  
Maybe he was strapped to a white table in some mental lab and this was all just a made up alternate universe. But then again, who could prove such things? For all we know we are real. We are human. Living.

But what if it wasn't so?

Donnie shook his head. C'mon, Donatello, get a grip. There is nothing wrong. Nothing is going on. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"When I open my eyes, everything will be back to normal."

They weren't.

Now each memory played on a wall, just replaying repetively. Donnie shook his head. Why was he being tortured like this? But there were tons more memories added amongst the walls. They were all of Mikey.

 _Desperate. Suicidal. Cutting. Mikey. Desperate. Suicidal. Cutting. Mikey._

Suddenly, the pieces became coming together. Yet, he wasn't sure if his hypothesis was true. But, he knew that this was no illusion. He knew that someone was trying to tell him something. "Who?"

Suddenly, a memory-none of Donatello's-popped up on the walls. It was of a girl who looked Japanese.  
She had black hair as long as her shoulders and blue glasses protecting blue eyes.

 _"You in?" Keith asked her. She shook her head._

 _"This is wrong, Keith. I'll never stoop to your level. Or theirs, granted you're practically forcing them into this." The girl had her hands on her hips. Keith shook his head._

 _"You do realize I'll have to kill you now, right?" The girl nodded._

 _"Yes, but-" She cut herself off and kicked Keith in the gut. She made a run for it before the others caught up to her. Meaning Alex and David. They had sad eyes and she knew what came next. She couldn't hurt them. They were victims just as much as she was._

She tried to out run them, but she could not. So she surrendered. The memory contained the graphic murder of the girl. Her head being chopped off and being hid behind Keith's house in a box in the ground.

Leo had told Donnie of the murder that Mikey had told him. Now he knew who this was.

"Hello, Kokoro."

 **Woah! Huge reveal! But what does the message mean? Who thinks the know what it is? We're almost at 100 so I have a little contest! Whoever is my 100th reviewer gets to know in advance what the message means. So if you want to know what the message means try and be that 100th review! If you are a guest I can not give you spoilers so you must have a login account to enter! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Mikey was breathing heavily as him and Raph awaited the news of Donnie. They didn't want anything to be wrong with their genius brother. Raph stroked his sweating baby brother's hair silently knowing that he was getting worse.

Suddenly, Mikey began to convulse rapidly, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Raph's eyes widened in fear as his brother began to shake unconsciously. His hands shook as he stopped stroking his baby brother's hair.

"M-Mikey?" He asked, hopping his baby brother would respond though he knew he would not. Raph pressed the big button that was labled "Assistance". He had silent tears flowing from his eyes that he himself was not even aware of.

Finally the help that Mikey needed came and they rushed Raphael out of the room. But something earth shattering had happened to Raph. He fell to his knees as new found tears fell from his eyes and dripped to the marble floor. He knew it. He saw it. He heard it.

The seemingly never ending sound of the flat line on Mikey's heart monitor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What do you want, Kokoro?" Donnie yelled into the room, much like a maniac yelling at the imaginary monster outside of their asylum window. He wasn't answered. How was he supposed to be answered?  
"What are you trying to tell me?"

Suddenly, Donnie got an ear splitting head ache. He threw his hands to his head and gripped it tightly.  
"S-Stop it!" He yelled through gritted teeth. Where were the doctors, Donnie thought.

The pain was unbareable. He fell to his knees from the pain. And in that instant he let out an earth shattering scream. One that could penetrate the hardest heart. The coldest soul. And the strongest armor. He couldn't cease his scream. His head hurt way too much. He couldn't hear.

Everything was on mute.

He couldn't even hear his own scream, but the burning sensation in his throat told him that he was still making the ear piercing sound. And as he fell unconscious he heard a girl's voice whisper these words.

"Your brother is dying."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leo sat patiently waiting for his little brother's cat scan results. He was totally oblivious to everything else that was happening. But he got this erge. Like something was tugging him by the arms. Much like a child in a candy store pulling their parent by the arms to the best tasting candy in the shop.

He stood up and decided to walk by Mikey's room...but a nurse came to him.

"Leonardo Hamato?" She asked. He turned to the desk and walked up to the nurse who handed him the phone on the desk. "Police department." He nodded and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked politely.

"Is this Leonardo Hamato?" The cop asked in a gruff voice.

"This is he."

"We must meet with you and your brothers ASAP to claim a verdict to the three boys." The cop said.

Leo felt himself stiffen. The bullies...the murderers...the two hostaged boys. "Where are they now?"

"The boy Keith, he's in a seperate cell from the other two, after noticing his behaviour towards them. Always trying to murder them the chance he gets. The other two are together and are terrified."

Leo felt slight sympathy for the two boys. They were forced into this. It was either that or die. "Can I speak to Alex and David?" It was a question he had surprised himself with as well as the officer.

There was shuffling before a familiar voice began to speak. "H-Hello?"

"Alex right?"

The boy was hesitant to ask his next question. "L-Leonardo?"

Leo felt a small pang of hurt at the boy's broken sounding voice. "Yes. It is me. Are you and David ok?"

Alex ignored the question. "We're so sorry! Keith told us the gun wasn't loaded! Once we saw that he actually shot Michelangelo we tried to take the gun from him, but he threatened to shoot us! He killed Kokoro! We played a roll in it...b-but we had no choice. H-He would've k-killed us!" Alex chocked out. It sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"Alex, I know you and David were blackmailed. I know you two were. But I need you to answer my question. Are you and David ok?"

Alex sighed. "I wish I could say we were. Keith wants to kill us. He tries to every time we leave our cells.  
He-...oh dear gosh! No! David get back! K-Keith d-dont! Ahhhhhh!"

Leo's eyes filled with terror. "Alex?" Only static replied to him. "Alex?!" Still no reply. "David?!" He wasn't going to get a reply.

 **Oo. A bit of a plot twist, huh? What do you guys think? Should I let Alex and David live? Should one of them die? Should both of them die? I'm feeling kind of evil today. So, what will it be? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Fear built inside of Leo. Yes, the two kids weren't necissarily innocent, but he couldn't allow them to be murdered. Even Mikey didn't want them to be killed. Mikey kept going on and on about how the two were blackmailed into doing it.

"Officer!" Leo cried hopefully. He could hear comotion in the background.

"Hit...head! Get...hospital! Alex..." The line went dead. Leo almost dropped the phone. Alex...couldn't die.  
Then again...he didn't know if it was Alex. It could've been Keith who had hit his head. Maybe Alex had protected himself and David. But the way Alex said a set of words had Leo terrified.

"David, get back!"

It was like he was protecting David. Almost like the way Leo does to his brothers. Then he played the scene back in his head of them at Walmart.

David looked so much younger than Alex and Keith. He couldn't have been more than twelve. He was too silent as well. Too silent for Leo's liking. Almost as if he was terrified of everyone and everything. But the way Alex sounded on the phone. He sounded like the older brother. But they weren't brothers. They didn't have the same last name.

Wait...

The name Alex Sender...it was familiar. So was the name David Strong. He quickly whipped out his iPhone and went to a news letter back to 2009.

 _Local child Alex Sender has been orphaned with a car crash killing both of his parents Romina, 28, and Casper, 28. The police have been looking for Alex so that he can be taken to the orphanage. The parents had been taking an orphaned kid home as their own, but he mysteriously disappeared after the car had crashed. The police are still looking for the two children. Alex Sender is 10 and David Strong is 6. If found please call the police._

Leo was astounded. It made perfect sense. Alex had ran away with David at such a young age so they wouldn't be taken to an orphanage. He had taken care of David for the past six years.

Sirens broke Leo out of his train of thought. He snapped his head up and looked around for the source of the sound.

He didn't have to look far.

In front of him, being rolled to the ER, was Alex, his head wrapped in many blood soaked bandages. Leo almost gagged at the sight. It was so sad. He hated seeing someone who didn't deserve what they had gotten. And not far behind was a crying David as he tried to go into the room with Alex, but was forced to stay out. This made him sob harder and he fell to his knees. Leo felt a pang in his heart. He hated seeing someone so young in so much pain. Now that he looked at David he could tell that he was no more than twelve and no less than ten. Leo walked towards David and gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

David almost jumped out of his skin at the unexpected touch as he whirrled around even more terrified to find Leonardo Hamato was the one touching him. He began to hyperventilate and slowly crawled backwards while still facing Leo.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Da-"

"We didn't mean to!" It was the first thing Leo had ever heard the blonde say. "K-Keith made us! W-We didn't want to d-die! He t-told us the g-gun wasn't l-loaded. He-He said we were just going to s-scare him. W-We didn't want to do it, b-but K-Keith would kill us if we d-didn't!" Leo's eyes softened even more at the tears evident in David's eyes.

"I know you guys were blackmailed. I'm not mad at you two and neither is Mikey. He knows you guys were blackmailed." Leo offered David his hand and David reluctantly took it. "How old are you David?"

"T-Tweleve."

Leo nodded and walked the frightened boy over to the waiting room where the two sat next to each other. "So the jail let you come here with Alex?"

David nodded. "Yeah. They did."

Leo sighed. "I know about your guys' past. You came from an orphanage and were in the car wreck on the way to your new home. How'd you guys get by?"

David sighed. He hated thinking back to his past. He hated thinking about the present. He hated thinking about his life. "I was orphaned at age one. My parents were killed from an intruder in the house. They had hid me in the closet along with blankets and clothes while they hid under the bed. I watched them get murdered right in front of my eyes. And though I was only one, I remember it as clear as day."

Leo's mouth was agape, but he waited for the boy to continue. "I was taken to the orphanage two days after when some by passing people heard my crying. I was adopted when I was three but I was beaten and abused by the drunks. There was one person there who was nice to me. She was my sister. She was thirteen when I was three. I was soon taken out of there and placed back in the orphanage. I soon learned that my old adoptive parents had killed the closest thing to family I had."

Leo was stumbling for words that he could say, but he couldn't find any. "The rest of the parents that adopted me abused me until I was adopted by the Senders when I was six. I could tell that they were much nicer than the others, but I never got to live with them. The crash happened all too quickly...and they were killed. We weren't too far from the house and Alex had seen the car crash. He had gotten me out before I weas seriously injured. We hid for years until we finally turned up last year when Alex was finally old enough to claim me and take care of me legally."

Leo couldn't find the words except, "Wow. You've been through a lot."

David sighed. "Yeah. I guess so. It's just that...Alex is the only thing close to family I've had that has been with me through thick and thin. He's taken care of me when no one else has wanted to. He's my brother.  
I know you've been in situations of where you'd rather your brothers be safe than you."

"Everyday." Leo said with a gentle smile.

"I want Alex to be safe. I'd rather get hurt than him."

Leo sighed. He placed an arm around the younger boy. "I know you do. But that's not how it works. The older brother is always the one who wants to get hurt instead of their little brothers. It's just how it is."

The twelve year old brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. Leo knew with out a doubt that the younger was crying, but he didn't know how he could comfort him. He just didn't know how.

"David Strong?" The doctor called. The tear stained blonde headed boy looked up with tears fresh in his brown eyes. The boy undid his knees and stepped up to the doctor. Leo followed the boy in case something were to be wrong.

"We're sorry, but Alex needs immediate brain surgery. Without it he will die without a chance." That's all he said before leaving to prepare the sixteen year old boy for surgery. David swooned and almost passed out from such blunt information. Leo luckily caught the twelve year old boy before he could make contact with the cold hard floor.

Leo practically drug the boy to a waiting room chair and placed him down gently. "M-My b-brother. H-He h-he m-might d-die." The boy stuttered. Leo tried to calm the younger down, but it was proving difficult.

"Calm down, Dave." He tried the new nickname. "Nothing's going to happen. Your brother will be fine."

"If he d-dies I'll g-go back to the o-orphanage. I-I hate it th-there! If-If he d-dies I-I'll k-kill myself!" The young boy stuttered. Leo almost stiffened on instinct. He was this boy's exact age when he had almost commited suicide.

"You can't do that." Leo said solemnly.

"Why not? I'll just get beaten again!" David yelled. Leo was taken aback. This kid wasn't just sad and scared. He was broken. "Alex is the only thing I have close to family! If he's gone I'll get sent to some family who will beat me again!" David had tears cascading down his face rather quickly.

David stood up abruptly and turned towards the clear double doors that allowed people to enter and exit the hospital. He watched as the silent, peaceful, and beautiful snow flakes fluttered to the gigantic snow piles below, adding onto the beautiful drifts.

David stared blankly at the snow as tears streamed from his eyes. "How do I know?" He asked dangerously calm. "Because it happened everytime until I finally came to Alex. Once I get sent back I'll get beaten once more." Leo went to place a hand on David's shoulder but froze. Why hadn't he proceeded?

David tensed and his eyes shut tightly in pain. Tears cascaded down his face like rain on the day of a funeral. His legs collapsed from underneath him and he fell to the ground. Leo was astounded by the boy's actions and fell next to him.

David looked through teary eyes at Leo as tears continued to pour from his eyes. "What do I have to be proud of in my life? I've been abused for half of my life and I participated in an act that could kill your brother." He sighed. "D-Does it even matter anymore? I've already failed my parents I'm sure. They should have just offered me to the man who killed them."

Leo looked at the boy with a sad smile. "Yet they didn't."

The boy looked up. "Huh?"

Leo held the boy's hands. "They didn't for a reason. They wanted you to grow up. They wanted you to be happy."

"Yeah, well I'm not."

Leo sighed. "You were never promised happiness. But at times it will come. Even when you think it is the last thing you'll witness. It's not. You'll feel it at some point in your life."

David was silent. A normal occurence for the blonde headed boy. "Y'know," He played with his short bangs, "this is the most I've ever spoken to a stranger that's not Alex."

Leo smiled slightly. "And why is that?"

David sighed. "Because I'm scared of getting hurt. It's all that has happened in my life. And it will probably happen again."

Leo sighed. "It will. Unfortunately, you will always get hurt. Emotionally or physically. It will always be there. Don't get hung up on it. There will always be something other than hurt."

Leo's phone went off and he looked at the text. He frowned.

"Fuck!"

He grabbed David's hand and drug him away from Alex's room. They ran far from his room to another where a child was dying.

 _'Michelangelo is dying.'_

 **This was pretty angsty. I know. Pretty dark as well. Happy Thanksgiving everyone. And if you are reading this I want you to go to some random person's account and PM them saying "I love you." If you do PM me telling me who. No reason. This is not a contest. Just tell someone I love you. Say, "Happy Thanksgiving I just want you to know that you are loved. I love you." Just do it. You could cheer someone up to a great amount. Just remember you have no idea what is going on in other people's lives. Tell them that they are loved. Just do it. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :) I love all of you so much! 3**


	18. Chapter 18

Leo couldn't believe it. It was such a horrid sentence. Not one that Leo wanted to think about. David was utterly confused but asked no questions figuring it was concerning Michelangelo.

And he was damn right.

The two ran and ran until they noticed a sobbing Raphael in another waiting room. He sat in a chair hunched over with his hands holding his drooping head. Tears rained from his eyes. Leo knew as soon as he'd walk over there Raph would try to make it look like he hadn't been.

But Leo wouldn't allow that.

Leo walked over to Raph quickly, pulled him by the arm, and pulled him into a hug. Raph didn't fight it, but he was surprised. He took notice of David behind Leo and immediately pulled away from the hug and stalked over to the small boy.

On instinct due to his past the smaller boy walked backwards away from Raphael. Raph cracked his knuckles menicingly and David fell to the floor as he crawled away from Raph, his face towards Raph's.

"L-Leave me alone. P-Please." The plea sounded so frail and helpless. So terrified. So routine. Raph almost put his fists down and softened. But he didn't entirely.

"Raph, leave him alone. We both know that he and Alex were blackmailed. Just calm down." Leo defended. David looked at Leo in shock. No one except Alex had stuck up for him.

Raph cocked an eyebrow. "Wait. Why aren't you in jail?" As soon as the question was asked the memory of his injured elder brother came raining down on poor David and he began to sob.

"Keith beat him up, Raph. Alex is in the hospital and they allowed David to come with him."

"Why not their parents?" This made David wail louder. He hated this discussion and wished for them to stop speaking of such a topic. Leo couldn't help but glare at his younger brother for asking such questions. They were rude and disrespectful.

"S-Stop asking q-questions! Please!" The boy wailed. Raph was taken back by the boys actions. He actually softened a bit. Why was this boy asking him to stop asking questions? He walked a bit closer to the boy only to find the boy back up further. "Don't hurt me, please!" Raph stood stunned. He didn't know what to say. The boy seemed so...defeated.

"Kid...I...I'm not gonna hurt ya." Raph said in such a way that David thought he changed from bad cop to good cop. He looked up slowly at the older, taller, and more muscular boy. He cringed at the sight of his muscles. Raph was surprised that David had inspected him so. He was so terrified.

"H-How do I kn-know you won't h-hurt me?" The younger tried. It was a common question he asked anyone and everyone. Even the cops. The cops had to be extremely careful with David because he was so jumpy. One wrong move and the kid would scream for help, brace himself, or cry out in pain even if the move wasn't painful.

It brought back painful memories.

"Because...I'll give ya my word for it." Raph ended up hearing himself say, though his head was screaming at him to pound the child into the ground head first. But maybe, it wasn't worth it. Maybe this time, Raph has his sense of judgement all wrong. He was just a terrified kid. The same age as Leo when he had tried to commit suicide. And the next thing he knew his hand was outstretched to the boy, offering him help off of the cold tile floor.

David recoiled from the hand. He had seen hands in the same position time and time again, and none of them for good reasons. He didn't know what to think. The only person who offered him a hand up was Alex before coming to the hospital that day. It was a bit weird for the boy. But in the end he reluctantly took the hand of the elder boy. Raph gently helped the boy up.

"I'm sorry." The boy said as he got to his feet. "I never wanted to hurt, Michelangelo. But Keith had been our friend for the longest time, but as we grew older things took a turn for the worst."

Leo was confused by the boy's wordage. "What do you mean things took a turn for the worst?"

David looked at Leo sadly. "Keith used to be different. We were the best of friends growing up. But when he was fourteen he got into a car wreck with his friends. It totally screwed up his brain. The doctors said nothing was wrong and Alex and I couldn't have been happier. But it didn't take long for us to find differences in our friend. He looked at things differently and almost always took in details more carefully than before. He started smiling at knives and anything that could penetrate a human being, especially a gun. He never tried to hurt us...until he turned fifteen."

David looked at the brothers nervously, but they erged him to go on. David sighed. "When he turned fifteen there were more reports about homocide than normal and he always went to investigate them. Alex and I never really thought anything of it. But soon he started heading out at nights and he wouldn't come home till about four in the morning. And the next day there would always be a report about a new killing. Of course this raised Alex and my suspiscions and we got curious and followed him at night on the roof tops. Alex kept me close to him while he kept the knife in his pocket in case anyone around us tried to pull a fast one.

"But the only one pulling a fast one was...Keith. I watched as he killed a boy no older than six."

 _"David, get behind me." Alex ordered David. David nodded and obeyed. But curiousity got to him and he looked to Keith._

 _Why had he?_

 _There was Keith with a knife tearing into the poor six year old boy, ripping at his internal organs and pulling them outside of his body. Keith laughed manically as the boy cried in terror and pain, but suddenly went silent._

 _"A-Alex?" David asked weakly at the scene. Alex whipped his head down to his little brother and covered his eyes._

 _"Why did you look at it, David? I told you to stay behind me." Asked the calm, angered elder._

 _"I-I was curious."_

 _"That curiousity is going to be the death of you boy." Alex kept his hand over David's eyes as he watched intently at Keith's doings. "We've gotta get help."_

 _"And why would you like to do that?" The two boys whirled around to see a blood soaken Keith, holding a bloodied knife. "You wouldn't sell out your closest friend, would ya?"_

 _Alex practically threw David behind him. "Get back, David!" Alex then looked at Keith and growled. "This isn't you, Keith. Why are you doing this?"_

 _Keith smiled. "How could I not? Don't you just love to hear the screams of the weak and defenseless?"_

 _"No! That's terrible! Why would anyone love to listen to that?!"_

 _Keith frowned. "That's a shame. I guess I'll just have to kill the both of you so you say nothing to anyone._  
 _But hey, more fun for me."_

 _Alex looked at him fearfully and neared David closer and closer to the edge of the roof. "You wouldn't."_

 _Keith smiled. "Well, not without a propisition. How about this, if you help me hurt, not kill anyone I'll do that, people I'll let you guys live. If not." Keith brought the knife to Alex's neck and slid it slowly across. Aex refused to give Keith the satisfaction of his scream. "Get the picture?"_

 _Alex nodded as pure hatred seeped into his eyes. "This isn't you, Keith. I don't get it."_

 _He smiled like the maniac he was. "You don't need to get it. You just need to do it."_

 _Alex winced as the blade dug slightly deeper into his skin. "What about David?" David winced at the use of his name. "Ya really going to make him do this too? He's just a kid!"_

 _Keith smiled. "He can do some of the less...messy work." David's eyes widened. He didn't want to be a part of this._

 _But he didn't have a choice, did he?_

 _"And you won't kill us?" Alex asked while trying to back away from the tip of the knife._

 _Keith smiled. "Never. You guys are my brothers. This is just a little...deal." Keith laughed like a maniac as David's eyes widened and he shook like a leaf._

 _Alex scrunches eyes tightly in pain and regret. "Fine...deal."_

David hated those words. He regreted it everyday. Why hadn't he spoken up? He was such an ignorant ten year old.

"I just wish I could go back and fix that one mistake. That was the day that ruined my brother's life."

Then the intercom came. "Family of Alex Sender. Come immediately to the ER. Family of Alex Sender please come to the ER. David felt his eye twitch. He didn't even look at Leo and Raph again as he took off down the hospital hallways. He ruined his brother's life once, he wasn't going to do it again.

He felt as if he was in slow motion though he was moving very swiftly. He almost passed the area he needed to go, but he skidded to a halt as he saw the doctor who had tended his big brother.

"Is...something...wrong...doctor?" David panted as he wiped sweat away from his forehead with his sleeve.

"I'm afraid so. Your brother has fallen into a coma during the operation. There's a small chance that he may wake up, but if he does he may be paralyzed waist down. The chances he wakes up are 10%." David felt as if he had been hit in the heart with a bullet.  
His legs could no longer carry him and he fell to his knees. The doctor had left, but he didn't care. He cried. He couldn't take it any longer. He was to blame for all of this. Not Keith. Not the police. And never Alex. Only him.

He couldn't stop wondering how Alex's life could have been if he hadn't of found him, or even been adopted.

 **Now you guys no why Keith is the way he is. What do you think? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Donnie awoke to a searing pain in his head. He was lying down in his hospital room. He brushed his arm against his eyes as he looked up at the blurry ceiling. He knew his glasses were off, but he didn't care. He felt weak for some reason.

He glanced at the wall to see two catscans and one MRI of his head. They must've given me a sedative,  
Donnie thought to himself. He weakly lifted his arm and searched for his phone on the bedtable next to him, sighing in relief once he found it.

He grabbed the phone and looked through his contacts before finding Leo. He pressed the call button and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"L-Leo?"

"Donnie? What's wrong?"

Donnie gulped. "M-Mikey?"

Donnie could hear Leo sigh. "He went into cardiac arrest. We're waiting to see if they can get his heart started again."

Donnie's breathing hitched, before he thought of something. "I-I'm coming d-down there."

Leo's eyes widened. "You can't, Don. You're sick."

"I-I am not. Th-There's nothing wr-wrong with m-me. Th-They have it all wr-wrong. I-I'm coming if it k-kills me." Donnie hung up his phone, not wanting to hear any of his brother's protests. He took in a deep breath and stood on shaky legs.

It took him a while to get used to the feeling of lightheadedness, but he soon overcame it. He walked slowly to the door and opened it. He remembered which wing of the hospital Mikey was in and began to walk there. Each time he took a step he got a searing pain in his head, but nothing would stop him from seeing his only little brother.

His head began to pound and he scrunched his eyes in pain. No not now. Your brother needs you, Donnie told himself. Soon he found himself in the waiting room where Leo and Raph were seated. Raph stood in anger and ran to his younger brother with Leo not far behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Raph asked angrily as he threw Donnie's arm around his neck.

"M-My only l-little brother i-is in a c-cardiac a-arrest a-and your asking me w-what I'm d-doing." Donnie retorted weakly. Raph sighed at his stubborn little brother. He guessed stubborness just ran in the family.

"Dammit, Don. You're going to get in trouble." Raph told him as he sat his weak little brother in a chair.

"I-I don't care. I n-need to see M-Mikey." Donnie stated. Leo and Raph sat next to their brother. Honestly, they knew that Don would have the audacity to leave his room to try and come see Mikey.

Leo felt the head of his pale brother. He frowned. "You're warm, Don. You need to go back to your room."

Donnie shook his head. "I'll live."

The doctor came out of Mikey's room and beckoned the brothers over. The brothers ran...well, Donnie staggered over to the doctor.

"How is our little brother?" Leo asked.

The doctor sighed. "If this behavior keeps up I'd say your goodbyes now. He needs a miracle if he's going to live at this rate." The brothers were stricken.

Mikey was going to die.

And there was nothing they could do about it.

Raph shook his head in denial. "You can't be serious. No. Mikey is not going to die! He can't! He just can't!" Tears began to pour from the hothead's eyes. Leo and Donnie hugged their brother as tears peeked into their eyes as well.

"Y-You've tried e-everything, doctor?" Donnie asked as if there was something more the doctor could do.

The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid so, my boy." The doctor looked at a clipboard in his hands and looked back up at the boys. "If you'll excuse me I have to go to another room with a boy named Alex."

The boys struggled to stay on their feet as they entered the room of their ill brother. Mikey was literally as pale as the sheets he lied on and his freckles were barely noticeable. If at all. His blonde hair was as white as Miley Cyrus's bleached hair. He had kept his breathing mask, and his eyes were barely opened.

The brothers walked to him and sat on his bed. Donnie stroked his brother's hair gently while Leo stroked his left arm and Raph his right.

Their tears fell from their eyes. How could they not? Mikey was dying! And nothing could be done.

"I love you so much, Mikey." Donnie sobbed.

"So do I." Raph sobbed.

"We all do." Leo sobbed after Raph.

Donnie laughed lightly. "Re-Remember when we were younger and we promised we wouldn't leave you?  
Now we need you to make that promise."

 _"Leo, Raph, Donnie!" A five year old Michelangelo screamed as he sat upright in bed. The brothers soon poured into their baby brother's room and looked for any type of threat. Seeing none they knew by instinct Mikey had had a nightmare._

 _"What's wrong, Mike?" A six year old Donnie asked as he sat on Mikey's bed._

 _Mikey couldn't stop sobbing. "Y-You guys l-left me! Please d-don't leave me! I'll n-never be annoying again!"_

 _An eight year old Leo held his hands up. "Woah, woah, woah. What makes you think we're going to leave you?"_

 _"You guys said I was a t-terrible little b-brother, a-and y-you guys b-beat me up and l-left me to d-die! I don't want you guys to l-leave me!" Mikey sobbed._

 _"We'll never leave you, Mike. You're too speacial." A seven year old Raph stated._

 _Mikey looked up at his big brothers with teary eyes. "R-Really?"_

 _Raph smiled and sat down next to his brother. "Really. Plus, life would be boring without you."_

 _Mikey smiled and brought all of his brothers in for a hug. "I love you, bros."_

Now all of the brothers were sobbing as Mikey looked at the ceiling with lifeless eyes. Donnie sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "We love you so much, Mikey."

"More than words can express." Raph followed up as he sniffed only to sob once more.

"We'd need all of the paper in the world plus the world's largest number if you wanted it on paper." Leo added to the beautiful goodbye.

Donnie sniffed and kissed Mikey's forehead and Leo and Raph followed in suit. "You can give up now. But just know we love you so much. You can let go." Donnie said while he broke down into Leo's arms.

"I...love...y-you...b-b-b-bros." And all to quickly his breathing ceased and his eyes closed.

Never to open again.

 **Hey guys! Miss me? It's been a while! Ok, so who hates me? Show a raise of hands of who hates me! LOL XD I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short! I've been stumped on this chapter for a while! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Donnie screamed himself awake and he sat upright so fast his head spun. He craddled his head in his hands. It was all a dream. Mikey was alive, and though he may not be well, he was alive. Donnie quickly went for his phone and texted Leo.

 _How's Mikey?_

Donnie waited impatiently as Leo responded to his text.

 _The doctor's got his heart started again. They say he's going to be fine!_

Donnie could have dropped his phone. Mikey was going to be ok! He won the hardest battle there was! Now he just had to get past through therapy and such!

 _I'm coming down._

 _What? You can't. You'll get in trouble._

 _I don't care. I want to see my little brother._

Donnie didn't bother to look at any other texts that came through from Leo. They didn't matter then. What mattered is that he got down there to see Mikey. He stood shakily on his legs. He fought the urge to sit back down from light headedness. He knew he had a fever no doubt, but that wouldn't stop him.

The world appeared fuzzy before him, but he then noticed his glasses sitting on the bedtable next to him.  
He picked up the black rimmed glasses and slid them on his face. He clung to the wall for support as he made his strenuous journey down the hall to his baby brother's room. When the waiting room for Mikey's wing came into view Donnie couldn't help but fall to his knees.

Raph looked over at Donnie and gasped in disbelief at his _"genius"_ of a brother. He ran over to Donnie and helped him up roughly. "What the hell are you doing out here, Don? You're burning up!"

"Mikey's more important right now." Donnie retaliated sickly.

Leo sighed. "We'll let you go this time. After all, this is in need of a celebration." Donnie smiled thankfully at his more calm brother as a doctor came out.

"Hamato." He called. The brothers helped Donnie over to the doctor and they listened to his verdict. "Michealangelo, miraculously, will be fine. He will have a two years of therapy to get his breathing regulated and his strength increased. As long as this happens and a canula is on him at all times from now until the two years is up, he should be fine."

The brothers' grins grew wider as they darted past the doctor, not even knowing if they were allowed back into Mikey's room. They threw open the door, Donnie still staggering a bit, as they sat around Mikey's bed, wide grins plastered to their faces.

"You did it, Mikey." Donnie said gently as he stroked Mikey's blonde hair. Mikey frowned slightly as his hand reached for the forehead of the elder.

"D-Donnie. Y-Y-You're b-b-burning." He said disapprovingly.

Donnie shrugged, his fever only seeming to rise the more he was around his brother. Almost like Kokoro was trying to tell him something. "You're more important right now."

Mikey almost growled. "Y-Y-You n-n-need to b-be r...resting."

Raph stroked his finger against Mikey's, color returning, hand. "We told him that, Mike. He's just about as stubborn as you."

Mikey weakly pointed a finger at the chairs. "L-L-Lie d-d-d-down."

Donnie looked at him. "Uh...Mike..."

"Lie d-d-d-own, Don." Mikey said more sternly. Donnie nodded obediantly and lied down in the chairs that Mikey had pointed at him to lie down in.

Leo leaned his head gingerly against Mikey's. "Alright, baby bro, the hardest part is over. Now you just have to get over some hills not nearly as big as the mountain."

"Th-Th-The h-h-hardest p-part isn't o...over."

Leo looked at him, quite confused by his statement. "Then what's the hardest part?"

Mikey looked into his big brother's ocean blue eyes. "Th-The hardest p-p-part...i-is going to be w-watching you leave for o-over seas."

Leo's eyes began to fill with unshed tears as he kissed Mikey's forehead. He'd have to leave in a month.  
But he still had Mikey's birthday to celebrate. "I know, Mikey. It's going to be hard leaving, too. But I can still celebrate your birthday with you. And I'm going to make it the best one yet." Leo said.

Donnie moved to rub Mikey's arm, but he noticed something first. Healing cuts. Scars. They looked self done. In one swift move, as he felt his fever increasen much like someone yelling hot when you find the object that's been hidden from you, he moved Mikey's sleeve up so the cuts and scars could be seen.

"Mikey...what are these?"

Mikey looked at his arm in fear and back up to his brothers."I...I uh..."

"Mikey, did you...do those to yourself?" Leo questioned.

Mikey darted his eyes around the room. "I...I-I-I...uh..."

Raph snarled. "It's a simple question, Mikey answer it."

Mikey sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I did th-them."

Suddenly, Donnie felt like he was on fire. That's what Kokoro wanted him to find! He knew it had to be!  
"Why, Mikey, why?"

Mikey began to sob and cry. "I...I felt s-so alone. Th-They t-told me th-that if I t-told you guys...  
th-they'd kill you. I...I couldn't let them do that! S-So I t-t-tried to do it b-b-before they did."

Leo hugged Mikey in his arms as Mikey sobbed into his shoulder. He was glade for once that his father had been snowed in his job for the past few days. He wanted to help his brother out on his own this time.  
"Sh, Mikey, sh. It's ok. You're not alone anymore."

"Yeah, bro. But next time you tell us about something like this. We can help you with these things, so that you don't have to do them alone. That's what big brother's are for." Raph said as he kissed his baby brother's light blonde hair.

"Yeah, Mike. We're brothers. We're supposed to help each other through thick and thin. And we can if you let us help you. Ok? Deal?" Donnie asked as all four brothers hugged.

Mikey smiled gently. "Deal."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leo stood close to his brother as the therapy doctor helped Mikey to walk and move anything below his legs. The bullet had done minor damage to the spinal cord, leaving Mikey slightly paralyzed in his legs. The doctors said four years of physical therapy should get his walking back to normal, so for now Mikey was confined to a wheelchair until he learned how to walk properly again.

Leo cheered and encouraged his brother, who's upper half was being held up by the doctor, to take steps when he wanted to give up. "You can do this, Mike. Just try and move your legs." Over the course of an hour Mikey had managed to take twenty steps, and he seemed absolutely exhausted.

"Leo, I can't do this anymore. I want to stop for today," Mikey pleaded. "Please, Leo. We've been here for an hour."

Leo sighed, feeling bad for his little brother. "Ok. We'll stop for today." Leo said. Mikey had a look of relief on his face as Leo brought his wheelchair over to him. Mikey sat down as if he had walked 200 miles instead of 20 steps in the course of an hour. Leo sighed at his brother's evident weakness. He wasn't disappointed in Mikey. No, he was far from the word, in fact he was quite proud that his brother was trying so hard. But it was frustrating to Leo and his brothers at how slow the process was going. They knew that they had to be patient, but it was really hard.

Leo gave his dad's check to the seceratary and wheeled Mikey out of the hospital's physical therapy unit and outside to his car. He helped Mikey into his seat and placed the wheelchair in the trunk before sitting in his seat and buckling himself. He turned the key in the ignition and started the car as he pulled out of the hospital's parking lot and drove down the street.

Mikey twiddled his thumbs. "Are you and the others mad at me?" The question was so innocent that it took Leo off guard.

"No, why? Do you think we are?"

Mikey looked out his window. "It just kinda...feels like you are. You guys seem so...mad nowadays. I don't know if it's because I may not be trying hard enough, or if you guys are disappointed in me. I just don't know what I'm doing wrong."

Leo sighed and patted Mikey gently on the leg, his other hand still on the wheel. "We're not mad at you and we sure as heck aren't disappointed in you. It's just...we're frustrated with how slow this is all going.  
We want you to be better now so that you can enjoy all the nice things in life instead of being confined to that wheelchair until you're seventeen."

"I'm trying really hard, Leo. I really am. I was just so tired, though. I couldn't stand it."

Leo sighed. "We know, Mikey. And I'm sorry that we've seemed real ticked off. I'll try and make it right, ok? You've stayed so strong these past months, the least you deserve are some more positive brothers right now."

"I don't want more positive brothers, I want you guys." Mikey teased as he laughed lightly.

Leo rolled his eyes as a smile crept onto his face. "Hardee har har," Leo sarcastically laughed. "You're a real riot."

Mikey smiled at Leo. "I try."

Leo smiled, momentarily looking at his brother before looking back to the road. "So sixteen in two weeks?  
Anything you want to do?"

"Other than spending time with my family?"

"Oh, c'mon, Mike, there's gotta be something you want to do. It's your sixteenth birthday," Leo said in disbelief. "You only turn sixteen once."

"Yes, but I don't know how many more birthdays I'll get to spend with you." Mikey replied flatly.

Leo's eyes softened. "Mike-"

"You can't sweet talk me this time, Leo. I know better. You're leaving and you may never come back, and if you do you may not be the same you were before you left." Mikey said, tears pooling in his eyes as he continued to stare out his window.

Leo sighed. "You're right, Mike," He said solemnly. "I may not come back, and if I do I may not be the same. But I want to make this birthday memorable if it happens to be my last with you."

Mikey sighed as he lied his head against his brother's shoulder gently. "And you will make it memorable if we all just have family time together."

Leo sighed and kissed his baby brother against his forehead. "Then that's what we're going to do."

 **It's been forever since I updated this story! But I did it! And hopefully not all of you hate me! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Mikey wheeled his wheelchair into the living room a week after the discussion with Leo in the car on what they were doing for his birthday. Raph sat at the table paper in hand.

"Hey, Mike, those kids, their names were Alex Sender and David Strong am I right?" Raph asked as his eyes moved along the paper in his hands.

Mikey eyed him as he wheeled the wheels of his wheelchair over to Raph. "Yeah, why?"

Raph gently slapped the paper in his hands. "Says here Alex died a few days ago. And apparently David killed himself afterwards."

Mikey's eyes widened. "What?! When?!"

"Alex died four days ago, February 3rd, 2016. David had been taken to an orphanage, being too young to take care of himself. I guess a day after, on February 4th, 2016, he was found hanging in his room." Raph told him.

Mikey sighed as he slumped in his wheelchair. "He was only twelve. That's way too young."

Raph wrapped an arm around his baby brother. "You're right, Mike. It is. And after hearing his story as to why he did what he did, I can't help but feel sorry for him. Him and Alex."

Mikey slammed his fist on the arm chair of his wheelchair. "It's not fair! He only lived to be twelve years old! This is all Keith's fault! He corrupted Alex and David, and he killed them both!"

Raph stroked Mikey's arm. "Yeah. I know. But Keith didn't exactly have the greatest past either."

Mikey sighed. "I guess you're right."

Raph sighes and pats Mikey's knee. "But it doesn't mean he can do it."

Mikey looks through the letters on the kitchen table, one catching his eye. "Hey look, it's a letter from David. He must have sent it before...y'know."

"What does it say?"

"Looks like I'm about to find out," Mikey opened the envelope carefully so he didn't tear the letter on the other side of the envelope. He took the paper out and began to read it aloud. _"Michelangelo, or whoever is reading this, I wish to inform you that my brother Alex died yesterday from his injuries that Keith inflicted upon him. I have no other family besides Alex, so it sadens me to tell you that I am turning to suicide. I have no one else in my life, and I do not wish to be back in the orphanage. Every family has only beaten me. I don't know if you guys care, but I don't. By the time you get this I'll be hanging from my neck by a rope. Sorry I couldn't do this anymore. David."_

Raph stared at the paper, eyes wide. "He really was lonely then, wasn't he?"

Mikey sighed as he placed the letter on the table. "I guess so. So much that he took his own life because of it."

Raph sighed. "You're right, Mikey. Twelve is too young."

"Any age is too young when it comes to suicide. Not because of the number of years they have lived, but because they cut their lives short." Mikey replied.

"What's going on?" Leo asked as he entered the room.

Mikey sighed. "Alex and David. That's what."

Leo gave him a confused glance. "I don't understand."

"Alex died not too long ago, and David killed himself because of it." Mikey answered bluntly.

Leo was taken aback. He hadn't expected such grim news. He sighed. David had been too young and it wasn't his time. "Are they going to have a memorial service?"

"If so it would have to be open to the public," Mikey explained. "They both have no family left. It would only make sense to allow the people of New York to come."

"Do you really think that anybody's going to come to the funeral of two kids who have helped commit crime?" Raph asked.

"Not all people hold grudges, Raphael," Yoshi said as he entered the kitchen. "Some people have hearts so pure that they can't even wish the worst upon the wicked."

"Where do you find people like that, Father?" Raph asked.

Yoshi's eyes dart to Mikey. "Why don't you look at your baby brother?"

Mikey's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, no, father. I am not worthy of such a title."

"But you are, my son. You can't get mad at the ones who have done this to you." Yoshi said as he moved his hand up and down gesturing towards Mikey's injuries.

Mikey looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "Well, I guess so. I mean, I wish that Alex and David were still alive, and I hope that Keith gets the help that he needs."

"Keith is a lost cause! He did this to you and he killed Alex and David!"

"Raph," Mikey shot back, "Keith deserves to get help. He was in a car wreck that screwed up his brain for Pete sakes!"

Leo sighed. Mikey was right. Keith was sick. It wasn't exactly his fault. But he still hurt his brother! "I don't see how you can forgive everyone for everything they do. But I do agree that Keith needs help. It's not his fault his brain got so screwed up."

Mikey nodded. "And he couldn't have been so bad before the wreck. I mean, he had treated Alex and David like his brothers."

"They're not having any service." Raph interrupted.

Mikey looked at Raph startled as he looked back at the paper in Raph's hands. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

Raph hit the paper with the back of his hand. "Says right here, no service will happen. It says where the two will be buried, right next to each other, but no one's aloud to go when they're burying them."

Mikey's eyes saddened. "Oh," He said sadly, "ok."

Leo rubbed Mikey's back. "It's ok, Mike. It's not fair, but hey, the two are being buried next to each other.  
At least good came out of that."

Mikey put his elbows on the kitchen table and rested his chin in the palms of his hands. "Yeah, I guess so."

 _ **Boom!**_

The house shook slightly snapping the man and his three sons to attention. Mikey begean to roll his wheelchair quickly to his big brother's lab. When he entered the lab he saw a massive amount of smoke. When the smoke began to clear up he saw his older brother fanning the smoke away from him as he coughed, his glasses now shattered.

Mikey began to laugh as he approached Donnie. "Really, Donnie? Another pair of shattered glasses?"

Donnie rolled his eyes and playfully, yet gently, smacked Mikey in the head. "Oh, shush. Plus, I know how to make new glasses. We both know this."

Mikey smiled up at his best friend. "Yeah, you do," Donnie smiled fondly at his baby brother and ruffled his hair. Donnie turned back to the counter where a shattered beaker lied. Mikey turned his wheelchair towards the counter. "So what were you working on, D?"

Donnie sighed. "Just...another failed cancer cure."

Mikey looked at Donnie sadly and rubbed his arm. "Don't be so hard on yourself, D. At least you're trying."

"But I'm not trying hard enough!" Donnie snapped at himself. "I should be further at this than I am! I've been working on a cure for five years, and I've still got nothing!"

Mikey sighed and gently pulled Donnie down to his height. He cupped Donnie's face. "D, you are trying your hardest. There are people who have been at this for sixteen years who haven't figured out a cure. You're super smart. You can do it, Don. I know you can."

Donnie could feel tears prickling his eyes. He wrapped his brother in a tight hug. "Thanks, Mikey."

Mikey smiled gently as he drew circles on Donnie's back. "No prob, big bro."

Donnie pulled back gently as he stood up straight, his height making Mikey feel inferior, and began to clean up the broken glass from the counter, "I heard about Alex and David." He said quietly.  
Mikey's smile fell. "Oh."

"It didn't surprise me, really."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Alex was sorta like David's better half. Alex took David in when no one else did, even though it meant the two going into hiding until Alex could take care of David without many questions being asked. Alex's head injuries, of what I could see, were pretty serious. It didn't look like he was going to live. Not from my personal guess anyways. And David killing himself after Alex's death, well, that was sorta a given. After hearing about his past, I guess I wasn't all too surprised."

Mikey looked at his brother with astounded eyes. "That's it. My big brother can tell the future!"

Donnie chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't say that, but, uh, yeah, I am pretty cool."

 _ **Ding dong.**_

Mikey began to wheel his wheelchair out of the lab. "I'll get it." He called out. He rolled his wheelchair to the front door and opened it. When he saw who was on the other side, his jaw nearly dropped. A girl, definitley Japanese, looked at Mikey with her chocolate brown eyes that were protected by black rimmed glasses with a blue accent. Her hair was a beautiful black that flowed to her butt and had a pony tail holder near the end of her hair. Her attire consisted of a blue winter dress and white tights. Her cardigan was white and fluffy. Around her neck was a turtle with a blue jem inside.

And she appeared to be fifteen.

When she saw who opened the door she began to blush and shy away. "I-I-I-I'm sorry. I must have the wrong house. I didn't mean to intrude." She looked a little lost however.

"Um, are you ok? You look lost." Mikey responded.

She looked into his icy baby blues withe her own warm chocolates. She almost melted at the sight of his blonde curly hair. "I...I um...I think I'm lost. You wouldn't happen to know where a Melissa Yarkoski lives,  
do you?" She asked hopefully.

Mikey hissed lightly. "What's the address she gave you?"

"256, Waterfall street." She recited the Hamato's address.

"Sounds just like her," Mikey mummbled under his breath before gazing back up at the unknown girl. "I'm sorry, but she gave you my address. That girl is always doing this to girls. She's like the queen bee of the bullies. The girl bullies anyways. She gives girls a fake address saying that it's hers and asks you to meet her, making you think you got in with the cool group."

"So...I've been tricked into thinking that I got to be with the cool group." She asked dejectedly.

Mikey gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid so."

She sighed. "I see. I...I better go."

But before she could go Mikey outstretched an arm. "Wait!" She turned to face him. "W-Would you like to come in? It's really cold out here, and I see that you don't have a set of wheels."

Her eyes widened slightly. Never had a boy asked her to stay for a while! "I...I wouldn't want to impose."

"How far do you live?"

"A few miles."

Mikey looked at her with slightly happy eyes. "Come in. I wouldn't want you to have walked such a far distance for no reason in the freezing cold."

She tilted her head to the side. "Well..." She thought it over. This boy did seem cute. And there was more to them both than what met the eye. She could tell. He was in a wheelchair, and she was a jumpy,  
target for bullies. She had secrets of her own, and she was positive he did, too. "I guess I could stay for a while."

Mikey smiled as he wheeled his wheelchair back, allowing the girl to enter. "What's your name?"

She smiled as she pushed a strand of black hair that had escaped the low ponytail. "You first, then I."

"Michelangelo, but call me Mikey."

"Hello, Mikey. They call me, Karai."

 **Before anyone asks, no, I do not ship Mikey and Karai. But I inform you that I will be changing her personality. No longer is she a kunoich. There's more to her than what meets the eye. For once she is not out to destroy the Hamato family, but what secrete does she have? Want to find out? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Mikey smiled at the girl as he led her to the living room. She stood in the living room and her eyes darted around the room. She looked a little afraid, and, Mikey found, she refused to sit down unless told that she was aloud. "Dudette, you can sit down."

She nodded, almost obediantly, and sat down. Mikey brought his wheelchair over by her. "So are you new to New York?"

She nodded with a soft smile. "Actually, I am new to your country. My father and I moved to America from Japan, after..." She trailed off and looked to the ground with sad eyes.

Mikey took notice. "After what?" He asked softly.

"After my mother died." She sighed.

Mikey's eyes held sympathy. "Oh, I'm sorry. My mother died, too."

Karai nodded. "I'm sorry."

An odd silence fell over the two. Mikey's eyes darted around the room, but they soon landed on Karai's arms. They were lined with nasty bruises and cuts. He studied them carefully. "How'd you get them bruises on your arms?"

She looked at her arms in fear. "That doesn't matter." She muttered.

Mikey's eyes widened slightly. "Karai, are you sur-"

"I said that doesn't matter!" She said more urgently.

Mikey backed off of the subject. Silence fell once more. "So...how'd your mom die?"

She sighed. "If I tell you how mine passed, will you tell me how yours did?"

Mikey nodded.

She sighed again. "My mother and father both were military brats, and when they grew up they turned into military veterans. They fought for Japan with honor. Honor was the only thing that meant anything to them. My parents met when my father pushed my mother out of the way from getting a bullet to the chest. My father fell ontop of my mother, but not crushing her. They gazed into each others' eyes and became a couple. They got married four years after dating, and a year later I was conceived and born. The two continued to be in the army, leaving me home alone half of the time. One day, about a year ago, my mother was severely injured durning a war against Afghanistan. She was taken to the hospital, but...it was too late."

Mikey felt his heart wrench in pain. He patted Karai's back. "I'm sorry."

She sniffed lightly. "It's ok. How'd yours leave?"

Mikey explained about how his mother had been diagnosed with cancer. He left out the parts where he turned insane. Maybe that would resurface once he knew this girl a bit better.

"I'm sorry." She said once the tragic story ended.

He nodded. "S'ok. I've gotten over it now, but it will never stop hurting when I mention her name or her story."

Karai nodded. "Me too."

"Ever since mom died my brother, Donatello, has been working on cancer cures. He hasn't gotten anything, though. At least not yet."

"Wait, you have a brother?" Karai asked, a bit envious.

"Three. Leonardo is the oldest, Raphael is second, Donatello is third, and I am the youngest," Mikey explained. "It kinda sucks being the youngest. No one thinks you've got any good ideas."

Karai sighed. "I would do anything to have and older brother."

"You're an only child?"

Karai nodded. "Yeah. And I hate it. I wish I had an older sibling so we could protect each other from..."  
She trailed off, and Mikey knew something was wrong.

"Protect each other from what?" Mikey asked gently.

Karai looked hesitant, as if actually wondering if she should tell this boy or not, but in the end she shook her head no. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Is someone hurting you?"

"Mikey, just drop it, please?"

"No, I want to know if someone is hurting you."

"Michelangelo, please!" It almost sounded desperate and Mikey stepped off.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...concerned is all." Mikey said.

Karai sighed. "You're fine."

"Mikey, who was..." Leo stopped when he saw the girl on the couch. He almost melted. She was beautiful. And she thought the same of him. She stood and neared Leo, hand outstretched to meet his own.

"The name's Karai. Age seventeen." Mikey looked a little flabbergasted. He had assumed that this girl was fifteen.

"Leonardo, eighteen," Leo said as he shook Karai's hand. She melted at his touch. "Are you new to this town?"

"I'm new to your country. Came here from Japan." She answered as their faces became close to each other.

"I love Japan. My mother was Japanese."

"Was she now?"

"Sure was." Their faces were barely centimeters away from each other. They could feel each other's breath on their faces.

Leo hadn't noticed that Mikey had left until the clock chimed. Karai's head flung to the clock. She hadn't noticed how much time had passed by. "Oh my gosh, my father's going to kill me!"

When she began to gather her coat Leo noticed the bruises on her arms. "Wait," He cried, "are you serious?!"

"I may be. Why do you care?" She said as she hurriedly put her coat on. She began to head for the door,  
but Leo slammed his hand on it, preventing her from exiting.

"Karai, I know we don't know each other real well, but I need you to tell me, is your father abusive?"

Karai looked into Leo's eyes with tears. "Honestly?"

Leo nodded.

Karai bit her lip and nodded hastily. "Yes, but it could be worse!" She was quick to add on.

Leo could sense her lies. He was good at sensing emotions. And everyone who knew him knew it. "Ok, now why don't you tell me truthfully how it is."

Karai sighed as she walked back over to the couch and threw her coat down. "He's almost killed me before. He never abused me when my mother was alive. No, he never landed a threatening hand on me.  
Then my mom died, and he...changed." She bit her lip not wanting to go on, but Leo urged her. "He began to leave the house and not come back until the stroke of four in the morning. And every time he did I could smell the very scent of alchol on his breath. He'd yell at me, asking why I was still awake, alive even. Then...he'd hit me. He threw glass bottles at my head, and he's almost killed me."

"So why haven't you tried to get help?!"

She whipped around to him. "If your father, God forbid, became an alcholic and began to beat you, would you be able to call the police on him, remembering all of the good memories you two shared?"

Leo sighed. "No, but what if he does kill you one of these days?"

"Then good ridence, I guess."

"Now don't say that."

"You don't even know me!"

"I feel like I've known you my entire life."

Karai stopped. That was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her. She pushed a strand of black hair that escaped her low ponytail back behind her ear. "The feeling is mutual."

He sighed as he neared the home phone. He was about to call Child Protective Services, no doubt. Karai threw a pencil, with excellent precision, that landed in the wall right next to Leo's head. He was startled as he looked back at Karai. "I wouldn't if I were you."

Leo growled. "Well, you're not me. Karai, this is serious."

"I'm aware."

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Care to find out?"

Leo blushed. "Is that an invitation?"

Karai smiled flirtatiously at him as she neared him. She handed him a slip of paper. "I don't know," She leaned in and kissed him gently. Leo's eyes widened, but he closed them quickly as he melted into the kiss. She pulled back with the same flirtatious smile. "Is it?"

Leo smiled gently, the blush never leaving his face. "I'll use this invitation. Let's say Saturday at eight?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"Then I can see how stubborn you really are."

She blushed. "Yeah. I guess so." She picked up her coat and slipped it on.

"Would you like a ride?" Leo was quick to ask.

She smiled. "Sure," She bowed. "Arigatogozaimashita."  
Leo bowed back. "Doitashimashite."

Karai smiled as she stood upright. "You know Japanese?"

Leo smiled back as he lead her to the door. "I've picked up quite a bit from my parents."

She smiled. "That's nice to hear."  
The two walked out of the house and out to the car.

The three brothers' mouths dropped.

"Did Leo just..." Raph began.

"I guess he did." Donnie answered.

"What did they mean by the whole invitation thing?" Mikey asked innocently.

"Nothing, Mikey!" They answered quickly.

"But that poor girl is abused. What do we do about it?" Donnie asked.

Raph sighed. "Well, Leo's not doing anything just yet, so I say we wait off unless something terrible happens."

The other two nodded.

"Seriously what did they mean-"

"Nothing, Mikey!"

 **I feel dirty! XD Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

A week had come and gone. Leo and Karai had gone on a very successful date and were in a serious relationship. Though they had only known each other for a short time, it didn't seem to bother them. It had been love at first sight they all supposed.

But it was February fourteenth now. Mikey's birthday. Valentine's day. Leo had already phoned Karai, telling her about Mikey's birthday. She understood and was very relaxed about the entire thing. That's what Leo liked about her.

Mikey was no longer fifteen anymore. He was sixteen. And though this wasn't exactly the happiest birthday Mikey would ever have, he would definitely try and make the most of it.

After all, it may be his last birthday with Leo.

Mikey awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside of his window. He looked out the window right next to his bed and looked at the ground and trees. White, blistering cold snow still fled the grass and tree branches.

"The birds just never know the correct time to come back up north," He said with a gentle laugh. He slid the covers back from covering him, so they lied at the foot of his bed. He moved with his hands firmly planted on the bed, and he moved his legs over the side of his bed. "C'mon," He told himself, determination ablaze in his eyes, "you can do this. One foot in front of the other."

He stood on shaky legs and kept his balance by holding onto his desk. He took a tiny step forward and then another. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Mikey to fall on his butt. He groaned in frustration. Why couldn't he walk? Even if it was just a meter on his own, it would be an improvement. He couldn't even walk an inch on his own.

His door swung open and in came Leo. He knew that Mikey had tried to walk on his own, so he tried being supportive. He bent down and picked Mikey up from under his arms. "Nice try, buddy. You'll get it soon." Leo lifted and placed Mikey in his wheelchair.

Mikey slammed his fist against his arm rest in frustration. "I'll never be able to walk again! I'm too weak! I can't do it, Leo! I just can't!" Mikey cried in frustration.

Leo looked at Mikey sympathetically, and he knelt down to Mikey's height. "Don't talk like that, Mike. It's just going to take some time."

"Forever is more like it." Mikey mumbled.

Leo hugged Mikey tightly. "C'mon, Mike. I'm serious. It's going to take a while, but you will walk again. Today? No. Tomorrow? No. The day after that? Not even close. But you will walk again. I promise."

Mikey sighed. "I guess." Leo pulled away and gave Mikey a sad smile.

"What do you want to do today? It is your birthday after all."

Mikey looked back out the window, peering at all of the snow. "Do you think we could go sledding?" Mike asked.

Leo smiled at his brother and ruffled his blonde curls. "We sure can, bud."

Mikey smiled at his brother. "Really?"

Leo laughed at his brother's enthusiasm. "Hey, it's your day after all."

Mikey's face would have made you thought that he had won the lottery, was told that they were going to Disney Land, and that he had just won a noble prize all in the same day. To shorten it up, his face had been priceless. "Thanks, Leo!"

Leo couldn't suppress his laughter any longer. It all burst out as he hugged his little brother fiercely. "No prob, baby bro. I want to do this stuff with you."

Mikey smiled at his brother's laugh. It sounded so young. So carefree. So alive. Mikey suppressed a sigh that threatened to rip through his throat.

Why did Leo have to go?

Leo pulled back gently and looked at his baby brother's lively eyes. "You're a fighter, Michelangelo. Never lose that characteristic."

Mikey smiled into his big brother's ocean blue eyes. "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mikey struggled to put his snow suit on himself. Though it was a simple task itself it was kind of hard to do when your legs couldn't hold your own weight. He grunted in frustration, but he soon enough slid the suit over his legs and sliding his arms into their sleeves. He nodded in satisfaction as he felt the sleeping bag like material cling to his skin. He lifted himself with his arms and, with very much effort, sat in his wheelchair from his previous sitting on his bed.

They had to move his bedroom down stairs because of his wheelchair, but Mikey hadn't seemed to mind.  
He brought most of his stuff down, or had his family do so since he couldn't get up the stairs. In fact, his family had done so a week before Mikey had came back home from the dreadful hospital.

Mikey sighed, remembering the day he realized he wouldn't be able to walk for a while, and looked at his baseball cap for his high school team. Baseball was the one place, he felt, he was accepted. The kids were mainly older than him, and they all treated him like a close brother. He loved baseball and hoped to go to college for it when he was older.

He grabbed the baseball cap off of his backboard of his bed. He held it by the rim of the sun visor. He sighed. "That dream is gone now."

Donnie stared at his baby brother in a sad silence. He knew of Mikey's deep reguard for baseball. It was the one place he felt that he was accepted for who he was.

Kind of like Donnie with science.

Donnie walked over to Mikey and hugged him from behind and kissed his head. "Don't say that, Mike. You'll play again."

Mikey sighed. "Not before I graduate." He threw the cap at the wall, and Donnie could literally feel his heart split in two. Mikey loved that cap. It was the only hat Mikey would ever wear. He had had posters of colleges for baseball plastered to his walls. But now that Donnie looked around Mikey's new room, he noticed all of those posters were in Mikey's trash can. Donnie walked over to the trash can and picked up a poster with the picture of Stanford University on it.

Donnie looked to his little brother who was staring at his cap that he had thrown at the wall. He sighed. It was worth a shot. "Are you sure you want to give up on your dreams now?"

"Might as well. I'm not going to be able to walk for a while. Heck, I may be a cripple forever. If I do ever walk again, I won't be as well as I used to be. And Stanford doesn't want a cripple on their baseball team."

Donnie sighed at his baby brother's attitude. "Mikey, we all have mountains that we have to climb. For example, take a look at Stephen Hawking. I know you're not interested in science, but hear me out. Hawking has ALS. You do know what ALS is, right?"

Mikey nodded. "It makes your muscles stop working. It's really terrifying."

Donnie nodded. "Yeah, well, it's a killer. Yet, Hawking is still alive and is one of the most intelligent people alive. Yeah, it's a tough battle to overcome, yet, he still did it."

Mikey sighed and looked outside of his window as the snow continued to beat down on the ground below. "I guess so."

Donnie hugged Mikey from behind once more before taking the handle bars of Mikey's wheelchair and wheeling him out into the hallway. "Let's get going."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The brothers made sure Mikey was secure on his sled. Once they were positve he was, Leo sat on a sled next to Mikey. "You ready to get beat down, Mike?" Leo asked as they prepared for the race.

Mikey laughed. "You're the one who's gonna get beat! I'm gonna win!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "You wish!"

"Three, two, one!" Raph called as he pushed Leo and Donnie pushed Mikey. Down the two brothers went down the hill. Mikey laughed as he felt the cool, crisp, February air hit against his pale, white, skin. He felt like he was flying as he swept through the air in the sled. He actually found his eyes close.

It felt amazing to whip through the cold air so quickly. It made him feel like he could do almost anything. He felt the cold snowflakes hit upon his skin as his speed picked up slightly before slowing down. He opened his eyes and found himself at the bottom of the hill. He looked back to find Leo.

Leo was farther behind. Mikey had won. Mikey laughed in victory. "I told you, Leo! I beat ya!"

Leo smiled as he stood up from his sled and tackled Mikey into the snow. Mikey laughed loudly as Leo did so, Donnie and Raph joining in on their snow fun. Soon all of the boys were found making snow angels on the ground.

"You guys wanna build a snowman?" Mikey asked innocently. The brothers smiled. "Sure thing, bro." Raph said as he helped Mikey into his wheelchair. Mikey smiled as he sat down and began to bend over in the wheelchair, making a ball out of the snow he could gather up.

Donnie went around the park, looking for rocks and a stick to use for the snowman. Raph made the biggest, bottom, part of the snowman while Leo did the middle, leaving Mikey with the head. Leo stacked his contribution to the snowman on top of Raph's. Then Mikey topped the snowman off with his finished head and Donnie ran back with rocks and a stick.

The brothers placed the rocks as buttons, and eyes for the snowman, and placing the stick as a nose.

"Aw, man, we forgot about the arms," Mikey giggled looking at the armless snowman. "I'll go get two more sticks."

Donnie whacked Mikey in the back of the head, playfully and gently, laughing. "Ok, Mike. There are a ton of sticks under that tree over there." Donnie pointed a mittened finger over to a tree just a few meters away from the boys.

Mikey nodded as he wheeled his wheelchair over to the tree and picked up two more sticks. He wheeled himself back over, and they insterted the two sticks into the sides of the snowman, making them appear to look like arms.

The brothers looked at the snowman in pride. It had taken a few hours to make the snowman and do their sled races. Mikey gave a slight cough and his eyes began to droop ever so slightly. The brothers laughed at him.

"Ready to go home, Mike?" Leo asked gently.

Mikey nodded gently and they all headed home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Thanks, Donnie." Mikey said as Donnie handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"No problem, Mike." Donnie replied as he sat on the couch next to Raph. In all four of the brothers' hands was a mug of hot chocolate. On the TV screen played the movie, Home Alone. Though it was way past Christmas, it was a family classic that all four of the brothers enjoyed.

Mikey leaned a heavy head against Leo's head as the boy, Kevin Mcallister, began to walk home, and his grocery bags ripped open from the bottom.

By the time Kevin had set up all of the traps in his house to catch the thieves Raph and Donnie had fallen asleep, Mikey just about to join them.

"I'm going to miss you, Leo." He mumbled tiredly.

Leo sighed sadly. "I'm going to miss you, too, Mikey."

Mikey yawned as he allowed his eyes to droop shut. "I love you, Leo."

Leo kissed Mikey's head gently. "I love you, too, Mikey."

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry if this chapter is not worth crap, but, where I live, it is currently 11:57pm, and I am dead tired. I wanted to get this uploaded and get to bed, so, yeah. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

The days seemed to be growing shorter as the date for Leo's departure grew near. Mikey grew more and more sad as that dreadful date grew near, but he tried not to show it.

But all he needed to do was cry on someone's shoulder.

In this case, prefferably Leo.

Mikey, by this time, had begun to reattend school. Luckily for him, the kids hadn't been making fun of him as they had before the accident. In fact, most came up and apologized and said how they hadn't wanted the accident to happen.

Mikey would give them a warm smile and say, "No hard feelings."

The kids from his baseball team were almost always trying to hang out with him. They said that they'd threaten anyone who dared to make one insult to Mikey. Mikey didn't deny their company, though most of the boys were in a higher grade than him.

They wheeled Mikey around to his classes, and Mikey would hold on to his books and the kid who was pushing him's books. Though it didn't matter that he was at school.

He wasn't learning anything.

He wasn't paying attention.

How could he when his big brother was leaving in two weeks?

He was very quiet during class or anywhere for that matter. It wasn't like him. And his friends were starting to take notice.

"Mike, dude, are you ok? You don't seem like yourself." Jake asked, a black haired kid on the baseball team with orange, snake like eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mikey mumbled. His eyes directed to the lockers across from where he was sitting to find a girl with long brown hair and glistening blue eyes. His eyes widened and he was practically drooling. "Is that the new girl?"

Jake looked over to the girl. "Yeah, I think so," Jake popped his collar and began to fluff his hair. "I'm gonna go talk to that." He walked over to the girl and leaned against the lockers, attempting to look cool. He appeared to be starting a conversation, but he must have said something offensive because the girl had a look of anger and shock on her face. She took the waterbottle that was in her hand, opened it, and she threw the water straight into Jake's face.

Jake sputtered as the water came in contact with his face and stomped back over to Mikey. "What did you say to her?"

Jake huffed as he leaned against the lockers next to Mikey. "That she's got a nice ass."

"Well, that's where you went wrong." Mikey reprimanded.

Jake huffed again and took hold of the handle bars on Mikey's wheelchair. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I heard it from her, and I don't need to hear it from you."

Mikey laughed at his friend's behaviour. "Now don't be like that, Jake."

Jake grumbled. "Well, you'll probably have a better chance at getting a date with that chic than I."

"Aw, Jake, you know I haven't had a girlfriend since I was thirteen."

"And all the more for it. That's why I'm saying you should try and hook up with her."

Mikey thought it over. The girl was very beautiful. She had long flowing brown hair, glistening blue eyes, and she had been wearing an orange T-shirt that said 'Messy Hair Don't Care' on it. She had been wearing blue jeans and sneakers as well. But as much as he wanted to, Mikey couldn't muster up the courage to ask.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The school bell rang, meaning it was time for lunch. Mikey wheeled himself out of class, considering he had no books to carry. Once again, he saw that girl by her locker, imputing her locker combination. He saw a boy walk past her and knock her books clear out of her hands.

Purposely.

He hadn't bothered to help pick up her books, and Mikey could see tears of anger and hurt seep into the girl's eyes. She had been trying to not let a single one fall, but Mikey saw the lone tear that ran down her cheek. He shot her a sad look before wheeling over to her.

He bent down in his wheelchair and began to help her pick up her books. "Need a hand?"

The girl looked up into Mikey's ice cold baby blue eyes with glistening blues of her own. "Th-Thanks."

The two picked up books, a binder, and scattered papers in silence for a while before Mikey broke the silence. "Are you new here?"

The girl nodded gently. "Just moved in here from Ohio."

"Ohio?" Mikey repeated.

The girl nodded. "Don't bother going there. There isn't much. Unless you love corn, then by all means."

Mikey laughed gently. He liked this girl. She was funny, cute, and had her standards, as seen with the incident with Jake. "What made you come to New York?"

"My mother," She said jokingly. "Quite honestly, I was ok in Ohio. It came to me as a shock to hear that we were moving to the Big Apple, but I'm not neccessarily complaining."

Mikey laughed lightly as he handed the girl her books and papers that he had picked up. "Have you made any new friends here?"

She sighed as she accepted the books and papers and placed them in her locker. "No, not really."

"Well, I get the pleasure of being your first."

She smiled. "I believe the pleasure is mine."

Mikey smiled gently. "I never did ask your name."

She pushed a piece of brown hair behind her ear. "You first, then me."

That's exactly what Karai had said, and look where she and Leo were now. "Michelangelo, but call me Mikey."

She smiled. "Hello, Mikey. The name's Jenasis, but you can call me Jenny or Jen."

Mikey smiled. "Your name is beautiful."

She smiled as she gently pushed Mikey against the chest. "Yours isn't half bad either," Mikey laughed lightly. Jenasis gave a half smile. "Not to be rude, but why are you in a wheelchair?"

Mikey sighed. "You're not being rude, just curious. I was bullied pretty badly. So badly that I was actually shot in a murder attempt. The shot messed up my back and now I have to relearn to walk again."

Jenasis's smile faultered, and she had an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Mikey. I didn't mean to spike bad memories," She took the handlebars of Mikey's wheelchair and began to push it towards the cafeteria. "But if it helps, I was bullied, too, a lot back in Ohio."

Mikey's face face plastered a look of surprise. "Really? You? But you're so pretty." Mikey shot his hands to his mouth. "I...I mean...uh..."

Jenny moved her frame so she was in front of Mikey. "I know what you mean. And you're not half bad yourself either," She winked at him. Mikey could feel all color drain from his face as his cheeks tinted with red. Jenasis laughed. "Don't be embarrassed, Mikey."

Mikey couldn't help the laugh that tore at his throat. "Was it that obvious?"

Jenasis laughed. "Take a look at your face."

Mikey whipped his head around as if looking for a mirror. "I would if there was a mirror set up in these darn hallways!"

Jenasis laughed quietly. "Ya really are something, aren't ya?"

Mikey laughed gently. "I guess you could say that."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Well, there's a lot I don't know about you and a lot that you don't know about me."

Mikey put on a smooth smile. "How's about we get to know each other a bit better? Say my house, Saturday night, eight 'o clock?"

Jenny laughed as she kept on wheeling Mikey to the cafeteria. "It's a date."

 **Mikey's got a crush, Mikey's got a crush, Mikey's got a crush! *Clears throat* Sorry...Mikey's got a crush, Mikey's got a crush, Mike's got a crush! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Mikey wheeled his wheelchair into the living room happily. He knew his brothers were confused by his changed attitude. They stared at him with weird looks as they helped him out of the car and he wheeled himself into the house.

"So what happened that changed your mood?" Raph asked as he and the others entered the house.

Mikey smiled back at Raph. "I got a date."

The brothers' eyes popped wide open. "What?!"

Mikey giggled. "What? You didn't believe in moi?"

Leo shook his head, his eyes still wide, and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "N-No, it's not that, it's just that...we're afraid she'll hurt you."

Mikey cocks an eyebrow. "She's not going to hurt me. Why would you think that she would?"

"We're just concerned, Mike. We don't want you to really like this girl and then have her stomp on your heart." Donnie said.

Mikey's eyes softened a little. "Guys, I'm not going to get hurt. I'm sixteen now. It's about time I have a date."

"Remember when you were thirteen?" Raph asked.

Mikey sighed. "Yes, I remember." Mikey had had a girlfriend at age thirteen. It had gotten pretty serious,  
until a stupid jocky boy swooped her off of her feet. Mikey had been devastated. April helped him out of his funk.

Donnie's eyes softened. "We're sorry for bringing it up, Mike, we just don't want you to get hurt."

"You can't keep treating me like a little kid. I'm sixteen now. I know you guys are concerned, but please just give her a chance." Mikey reasoned.

Leo sighed. "You're right, Mike. We'll give her a chance."

"Good, because she's coming on Saturday."

"Wait, what?!" The three cried.

"You guys are doing it again." Mikey groaned.

Leo sighed. "We're sorry, Mikey. We'll give her a chance."

Mikey smiled and nodded. "Good." And with that, Mikey wheeled off to his room to do what little homework he had. The three brothers sat on the couch for a meeting.

"What do you guys think about this?" Donnie asked gently.

Raph sighed. "I want Mike to be happy, but what if this girl breaks his heart like Cierra had? He was devastated. It took months to snap him out of it."

"We've just gotta trust Mikey. That's all we can do. And if this girl breaks his heart, we hunt her down."

Ding Dong.

The brothers directed their gaze to the door. Michelangelo obviously had not heard the doorbell, due to him not coming out of his room. Leo stood up and walked to the door. He turned the doorknob and opened the door.

A girl, with long brown hair and glistening blue eyes, stood on the other side of the door.

"Hello? Does Michelangelo Hamato live here?"

Leo stared at the girl with cautionary eyes. "Who are you?"

The girl put a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "My name is, Jenasis. And who might you be?"

Leo's eyes softened very slightly. This girl seemed polite. "My name is, Leonardo."

"Oh, so you're the brother that Michelangelo said was going to war. Thank you for your future service."

Leo smiled slightly at the girl. "Thank you. May I ask why you came?"

"Oh, well, Michelangelo left his books at school, and I thought I'd bring them by, so he can do the homework assignment." Jenasis explained.

Leo nodded. Thoughtful as well. "Ah, yes...well...come in. I'm sure my brothers and I would love to talk to you while Mikey finishes his...math homework." Leo said, trying to find a good excuse of being able to find out more about this girl.

Jenasis looked a little fearful and skeptical. "N-No, I wouldn't want to impose," She tried handing the history books over to Leo. "Could you just please give these to him."

"No, no, no, it would be our pleasure if you came in to talk for a while." Leo offered.

Jenasis bit her lip and looked around nervously. "Well, I-"

"Please. It would be our pleasure."

Jenasis sighed. "I...I guess I could. Just for a bit, though."

Leo smiled. "Excellent. Please come in." Leo said as he stepped out of the way, allowing Jenasis to enter.  
Jenasis entered the house nervously as two more pairs of eyes fell on her. She stood awkwardly in front of the brothers. She lifted her hand and waved politely.

"H-Hello."

Donnie flashed her a warm smile, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. "Hello. You're Jenasis, am I correct?"

Jenny smiled politely, but her eyes never stopped wandering the house. "Yes, that is correct."

Raph wanted to get straight to the questioning. "What do you want to be when you graduate college?"

The question seemed so sudden to Jenasis, but she answered, still skeptical of each brother. "I would like to be an author."

Leo shot Raph a warning looke before directing his gaze back to Jenny. "Please, have a seat." He said politely.

Jenny walked towards the recliner next to the couch and sat down uncomfortably. "Th-Thank you."

Leo smiled and sat down. "So, have you made any new friends besides our brother at our school?"  
Jenny smiled politely. "Well, other than Michelangelo, no not really. I've met that April O'Neal girl, though.  
She seems real nice."

Donnie smiled. "That's my girlfriend. And yes, she's real nice. Our family's known her and her father since her and I were one. Leo was three, Raph was two, and Mikey wasn't born quite yet."

Jenny smiled. "How interesting. She's really smart as well."

"Not as smart as our good brother Donnie over here!" Raph said with a smile.

Jenny smiled at the brothers, starting to warm up to them already, which was unusual for her to do. Usually it took her weeks to warm up to someone. But some how, these boys were stealing her heart.

"So you all are a year apart?" She asked politely.

Raph nodded. "Sure are. Leo's eighteen, going on nineteen. I'm seventeen, going on eighteen. Donnie's sixteen going on seventeen. And Mikey just turned sixteen."

Jenny smiled gently. "I'm fifteen, going on sixteen this year."

Leo smiled. He liked this girl. A lot more than Cierra. He hoped that Jenasis and Mikey would really hit it off. She seemed like an angel. "Where are you from, Jenasis?"

She smiled. "Ohio."

"Ohio?" The brothers echoed.

She giggled lightly. "Yeah. We just moved in from Ohio. My mother and brother and I."

Leo smiled. "Do you like it here in New York?"

Jenny looked at her hands. "Well...it's nice and all, but...some of the people here. There was a boy at school who had tried to pick up on me, but he offended me, so I threw my water in his face," Raph chuckled at that statement. "Another boy knocked my books out of my hands purposely. That's when I met Mikey. He helped pick up my books, and it all went from there."

Donnie smiled gently. "Well, I'm glad our brother helped you. It sounded like you had a rough day."

Jenny sighed gently. "Yeah."

"Hey guys who are you talking to?" Mikey asked as he exited his room. Then his eyes fell in Jenny. "Oh,  
hey, Jenny. Sorry I didn't come out earlier. I hadn't heard the doorbell."

Jenny smiled gently. "It's fine. I was just talking with your brothers. They're really nice."

Mikey smiled and wheeled his wheelchair over to where Jenny sat. "I'm glad you think so. But I must warn you. They're extremely overprotective."

Jenny giggled. "That's to be expected. You are their baby brother after all."

Mikey smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Jenny looked at her watch and gasped. "I didn't notice how late it was. I should really get going. Oh, and,  
Mikey," She placed the books in Mikey's arms, "I brought these for you. For that history assignment."

Mikey smiled up at her greatfully. "Thanks."

She smiled back. "Well, I really should be going. It was a pleasure meeting you all," She said as she stood up. "Goodbye, everyone." She said as she exited the house.

Mikey smiled at his brothers. "So what do you think?"

Leo smiled. "I like her. She is much nicer than Cierra was."

Mikey smiled eagerly. "Yeah! And she's prettier!" Cierra had been a toehead with pale blue eyes and pale skin the color of ice.

Raph smiled fondly. "Yeah, I guess she is. And I like the story of her throwing water in that boy's face. That was pretty funny."

"That boy was Jake."

"And that makes it all the more hilarious." Raph and Jake were pretty good friends, so for Jake to get stood up like that Raph wouldn't let him live it down.

Mikey giggled. "I like her, too, Mike. She seems really nice."

"Oh, believe me, she is!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mikey sat in his wheelchair watching 'Fuller House' on Netflix.

"I know three swear words! Booger, dang, and Donald Trump!"

Mikey laughed. "That's a classic!" The show proved to be hilarious just like the original show. But just as he had been enjoying the show Leo's phone began to go off madly. Many texts began to come in and after a minute of Leo not answering, phone calls began to come in and then finally a voicemail.

Mikey directed his gaze towards the blue covered phone. Whoever it was seemed urgent. Now, Mikey wasn't one to invade personal space, but whoever this was sounded dangerously urgent.

Mikey picked the phone up and looked at who had been blowing up Leo's phone. The contact who had been calling so urgently made Mikey's blood run cold.

Karai.

He knew things were wrong with her and her father, so on instinct, Mikey unlocked Leo's phone. He looked at Karai's texts and gasped.

 _Leo, please come! He's trying to kill me!_

 _Leo, please, I'm begging you! He's going to find me!_

 _Leo, he's got a gun please hurry!_

 _Leo, he's trying to find me!_

 _He's coming up the stairs!_

And finally, the voicemail. Mikey clicked on the 'play' button and listened intentlly. Her voice was a bit muffled, but Mikey could make out her voice and words.

 _"Leo, he-he's got a gun! He-He wants to kill me! Please, hurry! Bring a gun!"_ The sound of a door can be heard, but it wasn't the normal creaking open. It sounded like someone had broken down her door. _"Leo, he found me! Please, he's got a gun! He's going to shoot me!"_ The sound of a gun shot can be heard, and a scream, and the voicemail ends.

Mikey's blood is left running cold. He knew something was wrong. He had to alert Leo! "Leo, hurry! It's an emergency!"

Like lightning, Leo was downstairs, originally doing homework up in his room. "Mikey, what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

Mikey was a stuttering and shaking mess. "Ph-Ph-Phone...texts...v-voicemail...g-g-gun..."

Leo placed his hands on Mikey's shoulders. "Mikey, calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

Mikey took in deep, shaky breaths. "Y-You're phone was going off. It sounded urgent, so I looked. You have to get to Karai's! Her dad's going to kill her! He has a gun!"

Leo's eyes widened then narrowed. He walked upstairs for a moment before coming back down. Shotgun in hand. "Mikey, if I'm not home within an hour without a phone call, call the police."

And that's all he said before leaving their house.

 **A little more dramatic, huh? What do you guys think? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Leo had rushed out to his car, not giving anything a second thought. He hadn't attached his seat belt, and he hadn't told his father where he was going. At that moment, he hadn't cared if he told his father where he was going. He was sure if Father asked where he was that Mikey would tell him where he was.

Leo knew he was speeding over the speed limit, but he wasn't paying attention. The only thing on his mind was getting to Karai not too late. He gripped his steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His eyes were scrunched in anger and determination, and his teeth were clenched tightly. He would not be too late! He couldn't chance it!

The normal five minute drive nearly only took Leo two minutes to get there. He immediately exited his car, shotgun in hand. He hadn't bothered to knock before using his stealth to enter quietly.

Good thing Father taught us ninjutsu, Leo thought to himself.

"What did I tell you about telling people what I do?!" Leo could hear Karai's father bellow.

"I couldn't hide the bruises! I'm sorry! Please, don't shoot me!" Karai cried. She sounded pained. Leo growled to himself quietly. He made his way up the stairs, and found Karai's room. The room was painted a dark black color, with a few pictures hung on the walls. All of which contained her mother. Except for one. It was a painting Karai had painted. Cherry Blossoms with a Japanese backround. The date in the corner read 2012. It was made back when she still lived in Japan, which made sense.

Her bedsheets were zebra striped. A few of the white stripes on the zebra stripes were stained in red. This made Leo growl internally as he watched the scene in front of him, not wanting to use the gun,  
unless her dad made a move to use his own.

"Father, please!" Karai cried in fear. Blood dribbled down from her forehead and down her forehead. Leo could see a whip in the corner of the room, along with a blowtorch. Several new bruises lined Karai's frame.

"You disobeyed me, Karai!" He yelled, grabbing the whip.

"It won't happen again!" Karai yelled, backing away from her father, only to back into a wall.

"It won't when I'm finished with you!" He yelled as he went to bring the whip down on her. Leo's eyes widened as he shot forward and grabbed Karai's father's hand. Her father's eyes shot wide open, and he whirled around, the whip accidentally hitting Leo near his eye. Leo growled. He looked at the physical features of this man. He was about the same height as Leo, a bit skinnier, and not nearly as muscular.

Leo went for it.

He gripped both of Karai's father's wrists in his hands and backed him up to the wall, the gun wraped around his neck with a sash. As Karai's father growled at Leo, Leo could smell the faintly familiar scent of alchol on his breath. Leo's parents hadn't really drunk much as he was growing up, having the occasional champaigne at a wedding or maybe one beer every few months.

"What do you think you are doing to your daughter?" Leo growled at the man.

The man growled back. "She disobeyed me!"

"How so?"

His glossy, drunk eyes were hard and narrowed. "Give me one good reason I should tell you!"

Leo growled. He slammed the man's fists back into the wall, sending his head back into the wall, enough for his head to bounce. "One," Leo kicked the man's legs, making the man fall to his knees, showing how Leo is stronger than the man, "Two," Leo showed the man his gun, "Three."

The man growled. "I told her not to tell anyone about what happens at our house!"

Leo growled and punched the man in the jaw. "Now you listen here, pal, and you listen good. I'm stronger than you, I'm a lot younger than you, determined, and I am sober. Right now, if you were to fight me, you'd be the one on the floor near death, and I'd be the one who walks away. You will never hurt Karai ever again, for as long as you live!" Leo takes the end of his gun without the end that shoots bullets, and hits the man in the head with it hard enough to knock him out.

Leo let his grip go when he felt the man go limp, and he directed his gaze back over to the frightened Karai. "Karai, are you ok? He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" Karai shook and trembled, and Leo went to envelop her in his arms. He kissed her head. "What did he do?"

Karai hid her face in his chest. "He...He raped me, Leonardo."

Leo's eyes widened as he tightened his grip on Karai. "He what?"

Karai sobbed gently into Leo's chest. "He raped me. Just before I t-t-texted you. I-I got away from him and...h-h-hid."

Leo began to take out his phone. "Did he use protection?"

Karai shook her head. "N-N-No."

Leo sighed as he dialed 9-1-1. "Don't worry. I'm calling the police. He's going to jail." He listened into the speaker of the phone as a feminine voice came over the line.

"You have reached 9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

Leo sighed as he held Karai tight. "My girlfriend was just raped by her father, and he has been abusing her. We need the police and ambulance down here. Our address is 214 Pinewood Elm."

"She was raped?"

Leo nodded. "Yes. Is help on the way?"

"Yes, help is on the way, but keep me on the phone. Where is her father?"

Leo looked back over to the limp man on the floor. "I hit him on the head and made him pass out."

"What is his name?"

Leo didn't know. Leo looked to the very shaken up Karai. "Karai, what's your father's name?"

She sniffed lightly. "Oroku Saki."

Leo nodded. "His name is Oroku Saki."

"Ok. The police said that they're there. You can hang up now."

Leo nodded and did just that. Four police officers filled the room. Two took care of Oroku Saki and the other checked on Leo and Karai.

"Are you two ok?" One said.

Leo looked up into their eyes, blood still running near his eye. "I'm fine, but Karai needs to be taken to the hospital. She was raped and beaten."

The police officers nodded. "We know that, but we'd still like you both to go to the hospital, if that is ok with you."

Leo nodded as he tucked Karai's head under his chin. "Yeah, that's ok with me." Leo watched as two paramedics carried Saki away. He stood and carried Karai bridal style in his arms. He walked her down stairs carefully and took her outside. Outside, two ambulances could be seen along with two police cars.  
Leo sat himself and Karai in the back of the ambulance excluding her father. Karai leaned into Leo's side,  
and gripped his shirt tightly, afraid to let go.

Leo took out his phone and called home. He silently prayed that his father wasn't the one to answer.

Funny how that never works!

"Leonardo, where are you, my son?!"

Leo sighed. "Father, I-"

"Do you realize how irresponsible it was for you to sneak out like this?! You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

"Father, please-"

"You are setting a bad example for your brothers! Do you realize-"

"Father," Leo said a bit more harshly, "Karai was in danger. Her father raped her and almost killed her tonight. At the moment, I had been a bit more concerned about getting to her than telling you guys where I was. And to be fair, Mikey knew where I was."

Leo could hear his father sigh. "Where are you, my son?"

Leo sighed. "Karai and I are in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. I'm fine, but they wanted to check on me as well, just for precaution."

"We'll meet you there."

Leo nodded. "Ok."

Leo could hear his father sigh again. "I love you, so much, Leonardo."

Leo smiled slightly and shook his head. "I love you, too, Father." And with that, Leo hung up his phone and went back to holding Karai. A police officer and a paramedic came into the back of Leo and Karai's ambulance and began asking questions.

"Are you ok, miss?" The paramedic asked.

Karai looked up at him from Leo's chest. Her forehead was still bleeding, and bruises alined her frame. She looked into the paramedic's eyes. "Y-Yeah. I'm f-fine."

He nodded. "Ok. When you get to the hospital some doctors are going to give you some birth control pills to help ensure that you don't get pregnant. For now, we need to get your bleeding to stop, ok?"

Karai sniffed gently and nodded. "Yeah. Ok."

The paramedic sat down and found some wrapping bandages and the police officer sat next to him as the ambulance began to move. The paramedic began to wrap the bandages around Karai's forehead. "When you get to the hospital the doctors will clean your cut and stitch you up."

Karai nodded. The police officer looked to her. "How old is your father?"

"48." Karai answered as she snuggled back into Leo's side. Leo threw his arm over her and kissed her head.

"And you both are from Japan, am I correct?" The police officer asked.

Karai nodded. "Correct."

"How old are you both?"

Karai rested her head against Leo's shoulder. "I'm seventeen."

Leo looked to the cop. "I'm eighteen."

The police officer nodded as he scribbled in a note pad. "May I ask for your names?"

Karai looked out the window of the back doors of the ambulance. "Oroku Karai. In Japan, we put our last names first, so in America, I am Karai Oroku."

The police officer nodded and then looked to Leo. Leo smiled. "Leonardo Hamato."

The officer nodded. "And your father's name, Oroku Saki, was it?"

Karai nodded.

"He'll be going to the hospital and get checked out. Once he's cleared he'll be taken to jail. He'll be put on trial, and if proven guilty, he could get sentenced to prison for life."

Karai gulped. This is exactly what she hadn't wanted to happen. She still remembered the good times she had had with her father. When her mother was alive her father hadn't been like this. He was a good man. But the love of a woman tore him apart in the end.

Leo felt her stiffen and offered what little comfort he could. "Don't be scared, Karai. We'll figure something out."

Karai sighed as she stayed in Leo's arms. "Yeah, I guess we will." The ambulance pulled up into the hospital parking lot and Karai and Leo were taken back into the emergency room, though Leo hadn't been hurt dangerously. Karai was being taken back to get her cut cleaned and stitched. Her cut was pretty big,  
and hadn't been clotting so easily. Leo was a little scared about it. She had been losing blood fast.

Leo went back into a room where it separated into another room with a curtain. A doctor neared him with a needle and stitches. The doctor weaved the needle through Leo's skin near his eye and stitched up the gash. It hurt, but Leo didn't dare to utter a sound. When he was done being stitched up he was sent out to the waiting room, where he awaited news on Karai and for his family to arrive. He was leaving too soon.

But he was doubting if he should.

Mikey was still having trouble walking. He still had his small breathing mishaps throughout some nights.  
And now Karai's dad going to jail. He sighed and held his head in his hands. This was too much.

"Leo!" He heard a cry. He looked up to see Mikey wheeling his wheelchair as quick as he could to his brother. Once Mikey reached Leo, he threw his arms around his waist. "Leo, I was so scared! I thought you were going to get shot!"

Leo smiled sadly at his baby brother. He placed a hand on Mikey's curly blonde hair. "Sh, Mike, I'm ok. Don't be afraid. I'm safe," Leo looked back to where Mikey had came from to find Raph, Donnie, and his father nearing him as well. Leo sighed as he hugged Mikey to his chest. "I'm sorry, Father," Leo looked back to Karai's room, "but Karai needed me."

Yoshi sighed, and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Do not apologize, Leonardo. You had a good excuse,  
and Michelangelo did know where you were," Yoshi looked over to where Leo had looked. "How is the girl?"

Leo sighed. "Her father raped her. She had a nasty cut on her forehead. I had got there in time before he had the chance to kill her, but not before too much damage could be done."

Raph placed a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder. "You did good, Fearless."

Donnie nodded. "Yeah. What's important is that she didn't get killed, and you made sure of that."

Leo sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Mikey sat at the entry way of the living room, looking at Leo's packed bags. This was the day. The day his big brother left.

Possibly to never return.

The thought brought tears to his eyes. That's all he had done that day. Cry. He's only cried all day. He couldn't do much anything else. He listened as voices spoke upstairs, sobs could be heard, and hugs had been given. But Mikey could barely show his face to his family. He didn't want Leo to leave, but it was what Leo wanted to do. The day Leo had gone to Karai's to protect her had been the first day Mikey actually realized how deadly a gun could be.

And he hated it!

He listened as each of his brothers and father spoke indecipherable words as he sat on the lower level of the building. Jen had come over a few times that week, but Mikey could barely focus on anything. Once he explained to Jen on why he hadn't been able to focus, she completely understood, and gave Mikey as much space as he needed.

He leaned his head against the door frame. The door frame was a massive type on that lead to rooms such as kitchens and living rooms. He looked to the pictures on the walls. Family photos of them all. Leo,  
Raph, Donnie, Father, Mom, and himself. They were all there. He looked to the next family photo. Leo, Raph, Donnie, Father, and himself. They had shrunk by one person.

And now they were about to shrink by two.

Mikey could feel tears falling from his eyes, but he barely acknowledged them. He didn't bother to wipe them away, or try to blink them back. He allowed them to flow from his eyes, and down across his cheeks.  
Mikey wheeled his wheelchair to his room. Baseball bats, baseballs, baseball caps, and posters of colleges for pro baseball.

He growled in frustration and pain as he riped the posters down, threw the baseball bats to the ground and the balls under his bed. And his baseball caps. Four of them. He threw one in the garbage, one out the window, and the other in his closet. But one. He looked at it in his hands as he breathed heavily, tears falling onto the cap.

He couldn't get rid of this one.

He couldn't do it. He threw it on his bed. That was the one he couldn't get rid of.

Because it had belonged to Leo.

Leo had given it to him when he knew that Mikey was more dedicated to baseball than he ever was. And it was one of Mikey's most prized possession. He wore it to every game he played. Well, he hadn't worn it in a while. And he wouldn't wear it in a while. He couldn't. There was no way. He wouldn't be able to run like he used to. He wouldn't be able to hit a ball like he could. He wouldn't even be able to walk like he had used to. The cap was completely useless to him.

Except for one thing.

Remembering his departing brother.

Mikey sighed as he placed his head in his hands. Why did his brother have to go? Why did his brother have such a dangerous dream? Why did his brother wish to leave them?

Mikey shook his head. It wasn't that Leo wanted to leave, it was just that Leo wanted to help everyone.  
He wanted to be the one to defend America when the worst came. He wanted to help everyone all over the world. Except, he'd be tearing his family apart by doing so.

Mikey remembered the day Karai had come back from the hospital. It hadn't been too long ago. Since she hadn't a home to go to anymore, Yoshi had graciously accepted her to live with them until (1. She felt secure living on her own, in her old house, or (2. She went off to college. Karai had already known of Leo's departure long ago, but now that it was so close. It was hard for them all to believe. Leo and Karai went for walks along the beaches, and snuggled with each other during the night. Karai had promised to wait for Leo when he returns. Mikey believed her, and so did Leo. She didn't tell lies. She treated Leo's brothers as if they were her own, which, in a way, was how Jen was like with Mikey's brothers. Jen wasn't too fond of Karai, though she had been concerned when Karai had been abused by her father. She didn't know why, but Jen felt sort of...skeptical around Karai, but she hadn't let it come by her mind too much.

Karai was nice to him, Mikey thought. Him being himself and all of his brothers, including Leo. Mikey knew Leo and Karai were in love. It was a given. Mikey supported them all the way, as did his brothers.

"Mikey?" A voice snapped Mikey out of his long trance. Mikey's head snapped to the doorway of his room to find the owner of the voice.

Mikey reached for the lone cap sitting on his bed. "Hey, Karai."

Karai stood in shock and gaped at the work Mikey had made of his room. "What happened? Did you do all of this?" Karai asked, gesturing to Mikey's walls and floor.

Mikey placed an elbow on the arm rest of his wheelchair. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "What does it matter? My big brother's going away and may never come back, and I'll never be able to play baseball again. What's the point?"

Karai sighed but smiled sadly. She walked over and sat on Mikey's bed. She placed a finger under Mikey's chin, and directed his gaze to her own. "Mikey, he's coming back. He will come back. And you may never be able to play baseball the same way you had, but you will play again. It will take some time, but you'll play again."

Mikey looked away from Karai. He placed his hands firmly on his bed, and pushed himself upright, his legs giving no support whatsoever. All of his support was in his arms as he lifted himself onto the bed and sat back against the wall. "Easy for you to say. You weren't shot and unable to use your legs." Mikey's ice cold baby blue eyes reached Karai's brownish-gold eyes.

Karai's eyes softened. "No, but I was almost shot, countless times."

Mikey's eyes, once hard, began to soften in regret and guilt. "I'm sorry, Karai, I know you've had it rough.  
I," Mikey took in a deep breath, ", I guess I'm just going to miss Leo way more than I'd like to."

Karai smiled gently. "Of course you're going to miss him. He's your brother, Michelangelo. It's normal to miss him. You've known him for sixteen years of your life now. I'd hope you'd miss him."

Mikey sighed gently. "More than you could ever imagine."

A small kncok could be heard from the entrance of Mikey's room. Mikey and Karai directed their gazes to the opened door. There stood Leo, leaning against the door frame, head against the door frame and fist slowly leaving the side where he had knocked. "Mind if I join the party?"

Karai stood from the bed, pushing back a piece of her black hair. She walked over to Leo and the two exchanged a short kiss. "Go to him, Leo. He needs you right now."

Leo nodded gently as he walked over to Mikey's bed, sitting next to him. Leo smiled gently when Karai left the room. He directed his gaze towards Mikey and wrapped an arm around Mikey's shoulders. "What's up, baby bro?"

Mikey lied his head against Leo's shoulder. "You're leaving us. You're leaving me."

Leo sighed. He rubbed a hand up and down Mikey's arm. "Mike, we talked about this. I'm coming ba-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Mikey warned. He sighed. "You don't want to possibly lie to your little brother, do you?"

Leo sighed. "No," Then he looked into Mikey's ice cold baby blue eyes. "But I know that I'm coming back.  
Y'know how?"

Mikey shook his head, keeping his head in the crook of Leo's neck. "How?"

Leo kissed Mikey's head. "Because I'll always come back when I have a family to come back to."

Mikey felt tears well in his eyes. He sobbed gently. "You won't forget us over there, will you?"

Leo shook his head with a faint smile growing on his lips. "I don't know how I could," Suddenly Leo stood up, and Mikey was able to take in Leo's full army attire, from the camo hat, to the bottom of his brown boots. Leo opened up his camo jacket to reveal the inside pockets. On the right side, near his chest, was a picture of Karai. On the left side, near his heart, was a full family photo, Tang Shen in it as well. Leo smiled at the look of shock that had plastered Mikey's face. "I don't think I can forget you all, when all of you are near my heart."

Mikey broke down into tears at the remark. When Leo sat back down next to Mikey, Mikey latched around Leo's waist. Leo held Mikey tightly in his arms. Then Leo's eyes fell on the small pocket in Mikey's front shirt that was near his heart. Leo pulled back gently and looked in his pants pocket. He grabbed out a photo. The photo was of all four brothers before Mikey had been shot. Leo placed the photo in Mikey's shirt pocket. "That way I know I'm near your heart at all times."

Mikey nodded as more tears fell down his face. He placed his hand against the picture in his heart pocket. "At all times." He could barely say.

Leo smiled sadly. "C'mere," He pulled Mikey into another hug. "I'm coming back. Just remember that. No matter where you are or what's going on, remember I'm coming back."

Mikey nodded gently. "You're coming back." He repeated through sobs.

Leo sighed as tears fell from his eyes. "I love you, Mikey, so much."

Mikey clenched his eyes tightly as tears continued to fall from his eyes. "I love you, too, Leo. I love you so much."

Leo chuckled sadly as tears fell from his own eyes. He kissed Mikey's head once more. Leo gently pulled back from the hug and wiped Mikey's eyes with his thumb. "Don't cry, Mike. Let me see you smile," Mikey took in a shaky breath before smiling painfully. Leo smiled back sadly. "You really are brave, aren't you?"

Mikey chuckled sadly. "Not as brave as you. Goin' over seas to Iraq to help fight."

Leo shook his head. "You're a fighter, Mikey. That's easy to see. You took on bullies, depression, a bullet to the chest, and health problems when every doctor said you were going to die. This was all your fight,"  
Leo smiled gently as he wiped another tear from Mikey's eye. "Mikey's fight."

Mikey sobbed gently. "I'm going to miss you, Leo."

Leo allowed a few more tears to spill from his eyes. "I'm going to miss you, too."

"Leo, I think it's time for you to go." Raph said as he popped his head in the doorway.

Leo looked over to Raph. "Yeah, give me a minute," Raph nodded and left the room. Leo stood from the bed. He helped Mikey back into his wheelchair, and the picked up an object from the bed. He placed the cap on Mikey's head. He smiled. "You'll play again some day."

Mikey smiled back, tears still flowing from his eyes, but the smile was his signature. Leo smiled and laughed lightly. "There's the smile I was lookin' for."

Leo wheeled Mikey out into the living room where everyone stood. They smiled when they saw Mikey wearing Leo's old baseball cap. "There ya go, champ. You'll play again some day." Raph said with a smile.

Mikey smiled back. "Yeah, maybe I will."

Leo wheeled Mikey outside while Raph and Donnie grabbed Leo's bags for him. Leo placed the bags in his car and then walked back up to everyone.

He hugged his father first. "Thanks for encouraging me, Father, to do everything that I loved. I love you."

Yoshi could feel tears prickling at his brown eyes. "I love you, too, Leonardo."  
Leo smiled and walked up to Raph. He hugged him tightly. "Hey, man, I know we butt heads a lot, but that's just because we care too damn much about one another. I love you, bro."

Raph smiled, tears glistening in his eyes, but he didn't let one fall. "Yeah, love you, too, bro."

Leo then walked to Donnie and hugged him as well. "You're gonna get that scholarship, Don. I know that.  
Just keep going for it. You'll get it eventually. Love ya, bro."

Donnie allowed a single tear to fall. "Love you, too, Leo."

Leo then walked to Karai. For reasons unknown to Mikey they spoke in hushed voices. Mikey was about to ask, but Raph interjected. "Don't ask, Mikey."

Then, finally, Leo walked to Mikey. He smiled and hit the visor of Mikey's cap. "Don't stop fightin', kid. You're goin' places," Leo said. He then hugged Mikey tightly, all jokes out of his voice. "I love you, bro, and I am coming back."

Mikey chuckled lightly. "I know, bro, and I love you, too."

Leo pulled back and looked at everyone. "I love you all." He walked to his car and got in. He buckled his seat belt and started the car before backing out of the driveway. And as his car made it down the road the sound of a loud car horn could be heard.

Mikey allowed more tears to fall from his eyes. He had to remember what Leo said to him. He knew Leo wouldn't lie. So what Leo had said must be true.

 _"I'll always come back when I have a family to come back to."_

 **We are nearing an end. Next chapter will be the last, so stay tuned. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	28. 6 Months Later

Mikey sat at his desk while Jen sat on his bed. It had been six months after Leo had left for Iraq, and Leo made sure to call every weekend. But for some reason, he hadn't called in almost two months. The thought scared everyone. Especially Mikey.

Mikey's therapy sessions had gone on without much progress. He still couldn't walk on his own, no matter how hard he tried. And he tried very hard!

 _"C'mon, Mikey, I know you can do it!" Donnie had encouraged as the doctor held Mikey up by the arm pits. MIkey had to try to take a few steps while being supported, but even that had been proving difficult._

 _"Just focus, Mike. One foot in front of the other." Raph tried to encourage._

 _But this had gone on for two hours now, and everyone knew that Mikey was growing tired from the effort._  
 _The doctor didn't seem to mind Mikey's body weight. The doctor was also a proffesional trainer, so Mikey's weight was nothing that he couldn't handle._

 _Mikey eye'd his feet in concentration and frustration. He hadn't been able to walk. He could move his legs a bit, but they just weren't strong enough to hold his weight yet. And Mikey was growing impatient._

 _Donnie saw the frustration in Mikey's eyes. "Mikey, maybe you should stop for the day."_

 _Mikey growled. "I can't stop! I have to walk before Leo comes back home!"_

 _Raph sighed and looked at his brother sadly. "You've been at this for two hours, Mike. It's time we go home. You're tired."_

 _"I can't stop, Raph!" Mikey pleaded as tears formed in his eyes._

 _Raph sighed and walked over to Mikey and the doctor. He took Mikey from the doctor's grip, only for Mikey to make his protests known. "Stop it, Raph, put me down! Raph! Raph! Raphael!" Mikey's voice broke on Raph's full name. Raph placed Mikey back down in his wheelchair._

 _But Mikey had other ideas._

 _Mikey wiggled out of his wheelchair and attempted to stand on his legs. He didn't get to stand for even a milisecond before he crashed down to Earth. "I have to walk before Leo comes home! I have to walk again! I have to! I have to!"_

 _But his protests were left in the air. Raph came over and picked Mikey back up, but this time he held Mikey to his chest. "Stop, Mike. You're gonna hurt yourself. C'mon, I'll take you to the car. You don't have to go outside in that wheelchair right now. I'll take ya outside."_

 _Mikey's protests slowly died down at the offer, and Raph carried Mikey outside to the car, Donnie wheeling the wheelchair behind them._

 _The nights without Leo were terrible. After that therapy session the three brothers didn't leave each others' side. That same night, all three brothers fell asleep on Raph's bed, cuddled up together. The guys didn't know that Karai had secretly caught a picture of them cuddled up together._

 _Karai had chuckled as the photo appeared on her phone. "Gotta save that for the scrap book."_

"Mikey?"

The voice brought him out of his trance. His elbow had been planted firmly on his desk, and his chin was being held by the palm of his hand. "What? Oh, sorry, Jen. Where were we?" The two had been working on the history project that had been assigned at the end of the school year. And while Jen had been talking about the research she had done, Mikey had accidentally drifted off thinking about the past six months.

She sighed and walked over to Mikey, hugging him from behind. "I know you miss him." She said quietly in his ear.

Mikey sighed as he leaned back into Jen's embrace. "He hasn't called in two months. I don't just miss him. I'm scared, Jen. What if he was...he was..." Mikey gulped, "what if he was killed?"

Jen hugged him tightly to her chest. "He wasn't, Mikey. I know he wasn't. Maybe he just moved to a new location where he hasn't have access to a phone."

Mikey sighed, leaning his head against Jen's. "I hope you're right."

She smiled gently. "I know I'm right," She moved a piece of his blonde hair away from his face. "Especially when he has you four to come back to." Jen sat in a chair next to Mikey where he moved in his wheelchair to be able to comfortably hold her against his chest.

He sighed, feeling slightly content as the two pressed their foreheads together. "You really think he's coming back."

She smiled gently. "I know he's coming back. Especially since he has all of you near his heart," Jen moved her hand to the shirt pcoket Mikey had near his heart. "And you have him near your heart."

Mikey smiled gently as he hugged Jen around the waist, and Jen hugged Mikey around the neck. "Thanks, Jen. You're really helping me out a lot."

She smiled back and pressed a small kiss against his lips. "No problem," She pulled back gently. "And if you're that concerned, write him a letter."

"A wha?" Mikey said with confusion.

Jen giggled. "A letter, silly. You didn't think about that, did you?"

Mikey blushed lightly. "N-No."

Jen laughed. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Mikey playfully pouted. "Aren't I cute all the time?"

Jen giggled again. "Yes," She nuzzled his neck, "but when you're embarrased, it adds that extra cuteness to you."

Mikey smiled. "Good," He kissed her lips briefly, "cause you're cuter and sweeter than I," Jenny opened her mouth to protest, but Mikey beat her to the punch line. "Don't protest. You are cute and that shall be your fate."

Jenny pouted. She looked to the clock on the wall. "I better get going. My mom and brother may think I'm doing something else with you." She winked.

Mikey had a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Jenny looked at him with an odd look. "Y'know doing something else." She added more emphasis into her words.

Mikey cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't understand."

Jenny waved it off. "I'll let someone else ruin your innocence. You'll have to learn sooner or later."

Mikey gave her a goodbye kiss and she left the house for the day. Mikey looked back to his desk and took out a piece of notebook paper and a pencil. He picked up the pencil and began to write.

 _Dear Leonardo,_

 _Jen gave me the idea to write you a letter. I really don't know what to say. It's been really quiet here. Don and Raph do everything with me. I still haven't been able to walk yet._

 _Are you ok? We haven't heard from you in two months. Or at least it's been two months since the moment I wrote this. Leo, are you going to marry Karai when you get back? I think you should. She really misses you. Heck, we all miss you. She tells me about how she wants you to hold her in your arms once more, and kiss her on the lips._

 _Things haven't been the same since you left. I can't remember a single night that I haven't cried myself to sleep. Aw man, I'm starting to cry while I'm writing this. Man, that bites! I'm getting tears on the paper!_  
 _Oh well, I refuse to rewrite this! It would do no good anyways. I'd just cry on the other paper._

 _We got a pet. It's a little orange tabby kitten. We named her Klunk. I know you wanted to name a cat that, so I suggested the name. The school year is coming soon. Jen and I were assigned a project to do over the summer for history. Now Donnie's seventeen and Raph will be eighteen in a two months. Donnie and April are still together, and Casey has been coming over quite a bit._

 _I miss you so much. I'm trying to walk, but it hasn't been working. I want to walk before you get home, but I don't know if I'll be able to. I'm trying so hard! I don't want to disappoint you. I'm trying so hard, Leo._

 _When you get this, if you can, could you call or write back? I really do miss you. I'm scared. I'm scared that you're dead. Do you still have the family picture in your heart pocket? I do. I love you, Leo. So so much. I miss you so much. I want you to be at home and safe. I want to be able to hug you again. I want to know that you're upstairs, unharmed, and safe. Just let me know you're ok._

 _Oh, and uh, I found something else out too._

 _David didn't die from a suicide attempt._

 _The orphanage dismembered him._

 _The orphanage had lied to the police about his death. When the police had gone in for his body, the  
orphanage insisted that they allow them to prep the body for the burial, but the police didn't back down.  
They burst back into the infirmary part of the orphanage and found his severed arms on a table, his  
severed legs on another, and his head on a bed. His middle was also found on a table. They featured the  
crime on the news, but they didn't show any photos. The letter was fake, and all part of the orphanage's  
diabolical plan. _

_I know that's a lot to take in, it was a lot to hear. But he's in a better place. He's with Alex. I miss you,  
and I love you._

 _~Mikey_

Mikey sat back and looked at his finished letter. He knew it wasn't as good as it could be or should be,  
but it was all that he could think of at the moment. He clicked his tongue and looked out the window that  
was above his desk. The window led out into the backyard. Out in the backward was a rope that hung  
from the tree. During the summer they'd all hang onto the rope and swing back and forth like monkies.  
Mikey couldn't help but smile at the memory.

 _"Can't catch me!" Mikey had cried as he ran around the backyard that was surrounded by a brown fence._

 _"You're on, cub scout!" Raph taunted as he chased after Mikey._

 _Leo laughed as he ran after the other two. "I'll get you both!"_

 _Donnie smiled from the back porch doorway as he shook his head that was leaning on the door frame.  
He unfolded his arms and began to run after his brothers as well. "I'm coming for you guys!"_

 _Mikey laughed as he got a running start and leapt in the air, catching himself on the white rope and  
swinging on it. He climbed up the rope, and up onto the tree branch. He climbed up to the top of the tree  
and smiled down at his brothers slyily. "Told you guys you couldn't catch me!"_

 _Raph growled playfully. "Not fair! You cheated!"_

 _"Did not, bro," Mikey playfully pouted. "I used my resources!"_

 _"Sure ya did." Raph growled with a slight laugh._

 _Mikey stuck out his tongue. "You gonna come after me?"_

 _Raph smiled evilly as he jumped up and grabbed the rope, climbing after Mikey. Mikey's face fell. "Aw,  
crap." Raph climbed up onto the branch and began to climb to the top of the tree where Mikey sat. The  
tree was very big, and the branches were so wide that one could lie down on the branch. Leo and Donnie  
smiled at each other as they followed their brothers. _

_The four brothers sat on the top tree branch as Raph gave Mikey a noogie and Mikey laughed as he did  
so. "Hey, cut it out, man!"_

 _"Ya brought this upon yerself, Mike!"_

 _Leo and Donnie just laughed at the other two as they sat comfortably on the branch. The brothers  
stayed up in the branches for hours, jumping from branch to branch, walking across each like a bridge,  
and even a game of hide and seek. They felt like they were all small children again, though Leo was  
seventeen, Raph sixteen, Donnie fifteen, and Mikey fourteen. _

_Then, as the sunset, the brothers sat on one branch, just watching as the golden sun soon turned to a  
tropical pink. Mikey sat in between Leo and Donnie, Leo and Raph being on the outside, and Donnie and  
Mikey being on the inside. Mikey's head lied against Donnie's shoulder as he held Donnie's hand. _

_"Some brothers hate each other." Mikey stated quietly._

 _Donnie nuzzled Mikey's head gently. "We'll never end up like them."_

 _Mikey kept his head on Donnie's shoulder. "We'll always be brothers, right?"_

 _Raph nodded as he patted Mikey's back gently. "Yeah, we'll always be brothers."_

 _Mikey looked to Raph's emerald green stare. "How could we make it official?"_

 _Leo smiled and stood up. "I've got an idea," He took out a swiss army knife from his pocket and into the  
wood of the tree, he began to carve. When he was finished, he stood back so that the others could read  
what he had carved._

 _ On this day, September 6th, 2014, the following  
brothers vow to stay brothers, no matter what  
happens. Through thick and thin they shall  
have each others backs through it all. And  
if one shall forsake this oath, then he shall  
be forgiven no matter what. Because   
brothers forgive each other, no matter  
what._

 _Leonardo had already carved his name. He handed the knife to Raph, then to Donnie, and finally to  
Mikey. "It's official." Leo stated._

 _Mikey smiled and hugged Leo around the waist. "I love you guys."_

 _They all laughed. "We love you, too, Mikey."_

Mikey smiled as the memory played through his mind before a knock sounded at his door. He snapped  
his head back to the door. "Come in."

Donnie smiled as his head peered through the door. "Hey, Mike, I'm goin' to town. Do you need  
anything?"

Mikey looked down to his letter and smiled. "Actually, yes," He picked up the paper and wheeled his  
wheelchair over to Donnie. "Can you mail this letter out to Leo, please?"

Donnie smiled sadly as he took the paper from Mikey's hands. "Yeah, sure, Mike."

Mikey smiled and hugged Donnie around the waist. "I love you, bro."

Donnie smiled and planted a kiss on Mikey's head. "I love you, too, Mikey." Donnie left Mikey's room and  
went out to his car to get the things that he needed. Mikey smiled as he wheeled himself back into his  
room. He looked at himself in his full length body mirror with a smile.

Yeah, he wasn't able to walk, but that didn't mean he wouldn't in the future. And Leo was right. He had  
put up one hell of a fight. And maybe Leo was over seas, but Mikey didn't have to worry. Leo was always  
right by his heart. And as long as he was there, Mikey knew that he was just as damn safe as if he was  
there at home with them. Which in a sense he was.

Because he was right in the front pocket of Mikey's shirt near his heart.

 **Plot twist! And the end of the book as well. What did you think of this story? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


End file.
